


Stuck in a Rut

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Series: Heat of the Moment [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 51,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Sequel to Heat of the Moment.All they have is each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack hadn't moved for the past hour, his puffy blue eyes staring out the window and watching the land fly by. His small body was curled into the seat and leaned against the door a bit. The highway wasn't that crowded, surprisingly, the omega letting out a puff of air onto the window to let it fog up, raising a small hand and drawing on it absentmindedly. The man in the driver's seat reached over, running his gentle fingers through Jack's brown hair. The Irish boy couldn't help but lean up into the soothing touch of his mate, placing one hand on top of Mark's with a shaky breath. The touch of the half Korean made all his worries go away for a while.   
There was no talk, there was no need for it. What was there to talk about?  
It had been hours since they took off, leaving behind everything and anyone they ever knew. Jack would never see his family again, his mate was all he had in this world and it scared him. How would they survive? They couldn't get jobs or really be out in the public eye with Mark's face plastered all over the news. They knew it was just a matter of time before they ended up getting caught. Mark would go to prison and Jack would be left alone, a terrible fate that both of them were trying to avoid. With the sun setting and the gas tank running on empty, Mark pulled into a rest stop once they crossed over into Nevada. The yellow lights that illuminated the empty gas station made Jack feel a bit odd, he hated being this far away from home, and as much as he loved his mate he missed his parents. Mark turned off the engine, pulling out his wallet that still had a few hundred dollars cash in it.  
"I'll only be a moment, baby. Are you gonna be ok?" Mark softly spoke, sighing when the only response Jack gave him was a nod.   
Mark felt so selfish that he was _**glad**_ that Jack was with him. But he's seen people who's mates have left. They go into a depression, all they can think about is their mate, they hardly eat or get out of bed. It takes many weeks for the matemark to fade and the bond between them to be broken. And even after that it's hard to function. The thought of that happening to Jack made Mark whimper audibly, the omega immediately looking over at him.   
"Marky..?" His voice was only a whisper and held a scratchy feeling in his throat from all the crying. The alpha smiled softly, leaning forward to hug Jack against him. The boy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but almost immediately his arms flew around Mark's neck and his face was buried into the older's neck to breathe in his scent. It didn't help that he was still technically in heat, even though the itch was fading and his slick was drying up. What they didn't know was that Mark was approaching the time when he would be in rut, an angsty and confusing time for any alpha. Jack didn't know much about it, only that it was comparable to heat. The smell coming off of Mark was strong and earthy, calming the omega's nerves a bit before he pulled away to pump the gas. Within a few minutes they were back on the road, traveling to a place Jack didn't know. It was a miracle that the cashier at the rest stop didn't recognize Mark or the vehicle, a detail they may have overlooked before they left. Luckily for Mark he knew someone close by that owed him a favor, someone that he knew from high school that he used to be fairly close to.   
"Alpha, where are we going? We've been driving aimlessly for hours."   
Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the last remnants of his heat irritating him in the worst way. Mark reached over to gently take Jack's hand in his own larger one, rubbing the omega's knuckles with his thumb.   
"Relax little one, we're going to a friend of mine's." He said, Jack nuzzling against his tanned arm. He tried to ignore the lingering smell of Jack's heat, it was clearly dying down slowly. But it didn't stop the poor omega from needing his alpha to help.   
"C-can I..." Jack blushed deeply, moving Mark's hand onto his crotch and looking over at his mate.   
"Go ahead baby."   
The Irishman sighed in relief, quickly wiggling his bottoms down and wrapping Mark's fingers around his half hard cock, using the older's hand to jerk off. The omega's head fell back against the seat, letting Mark take over as he spread his legs a bit wider. Mark's fingers dipped into the omega's entrance for a moment, using his slight trickle of slick to lube up his hand.  
"Feel good, baby?" Mark purred, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove down the quiet highway. Jack nodded his head, his breath coming quickly as he bucked his hips up into Mark's circle of fingers. It wouldn't take much to get Jack off, it never usually did. Nothing against the poor omega but the boy was a minute man, a quality that most male omegas possessed.  
"P-please go faster." Jack panted, pre oozing from his slit down across Mark's hand as he obeyed. The sudden change in pace made a small cry escape from Jack's mouth, his mate smirking as he felt the omega's cock pulsing against his palm. He was close, any second now..  
Jack gripped the armrest, back arching slightly. His hips jerked upwards and he gave a satisfied moan, thick globs of white spurting from his slit. Mark moved his hand up and down slowly to milk it all out of the boy, who collapsed back on the seat, panting with a lazy smile.   
"All done?" Mark chuckled, and Jack purred in response. He had the strong urge to climb into Mark's lap just then and cuddle his alpha. And no moving car was going to stop him. So, carefully maneuvering over the seats, he slipped down into Mark's lap and sighed happily. Mark smiled, cleaning off his hand with his tongue as his mate nuzzled into his chest. He loved this feeling, being needed by someone. Jack was his to protect and his to love, for as long as fate would allow.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough they had pulled into a long driveway, the house at the end way too lavish to belong to someone like them. Whoever this friend of Mark's was, obviously had it made. Jack gave his mate a confused expression, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the darkened house in front of them.  
"I hope he's awake. This is going to be awkward enough without him being a cranky asshole.." Mark muttered, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine.  
Jack allowed Mark to fix his clothing before hopping out of the car, looking up at the large house in awe. The alpha chuckled as he shut the car door and took Jack's hand.   
"Impressed?" He grinned, leading his small mate to the front door.   
"Mhm! Who even is this friend of yours?" He asked as Mark rang the doorbell a couple times. Jack swung their arms slightly in a playful manner, looking up at Mark.   
"Nathan Sharp. Musician?" He looked down at Jack who shook his head. The omega really only listened to metal. The couple waited a few moments until the door opened, revealing a man about Mark's age with stylish black hair and dimples for days. His soft brown eyes looked a lot like Mark's, giving a strange sense of calm to the shy omega. He even smelled like an alpha, with hints of citrus and vanilla laced within his earthy tones. Jack felt a bit intimidated, slightly hiding behind his mate as Nate smiled and leaned against the door frame.  
"Mark Fischbach, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"   
Mark rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he should word this.  
"I need a favor." He said carefully, smiling slightly as Jack hugged his arm. Nate smiled, his eyes trailing down to the boy who's pretty blues peeked out at him from behind Mark.   
"Who's this little guy?" Nate cooed, kneeling down. Mark tensed slightly. Nate was an alpha as well, and after just dealing with Jack's first heat, Mark was still overly possessive.   
"That's what this is about..." The half Korean sighed. Nate glanced up at him.   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah, we have a pretty serious situation.. can we talk inside?" Mark asked hopefully, and Nate nodded as he stood and moved out of the doorway.   
"Make yourselves at home." Nate smiled, flipping on the lights as he lead them inside. Mark closed the door behind them, chuckling at Jack's bewildered expression as he took in his surroundings. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, with accents of lilac and gray scattered among the pieces of anime art and framed movie posters. A few platinum records hung on the wall next to photos of friends and celebrities alike. One picture in particular caught his attention, one that showed Mark and Nate playing together as kids. Nate took notice of the omega's wandering eyes, lifting the picture off of the wall and handing it to Jack.  
"I've known Markimoo for years, he's practically family." Mark smiled, sitting on the living room couch as he pulled Jack down to sit next to him.  
"So what's up?" Nate sighed, plopping down in the chair adjacent to them.  
"So ah... Remember that time I got my uncle to give you a record deal?" And you said if I ever needed a favor to come see you?" Mark asked, and Nate nodded skeptically.   
"Well I need that favor now. I'm, sorta, wanted by the police..." Mark mumbled that last part, but Nate managed to pick it up.   
"What? Why?" He asked in a concerned tone. Mark sighed, looking down at Jack, who was admiring the picture in his hands.   
"Uhm... Jack here is.. my mate."  
Nate's eyes widened, flickering down to the clearly underage boy sitting next to Mark.   
"H-how old is he?" Nate arched his brow, sitting forward as he examined the couple before him.  
"He's fifteen..please Nate you have to help us. I'll explain everything, but please don't turn us away." Nate groaned, running his fingers through his hair. The small omega glanced up at the singer, his baby blues glassy and wide as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. The alpha was a bit entranced by the way Jack was looking at him, he was innocent and pure, making Nate's resolve crumble into dust.  
"Out of all the things you could've done Mark, why this? I could lose everything if I'm caught harboring a fugitive and his underage omega."  
"Please Nate, I'm begging you." Mark whined pittifuly, staring at the other alpha with big, pleading eyes. Nate paused, biting his plump bottom lip in thought. Jack let out a quiet whimper. He didn't want to be on the run for the rest of his life, stuck in a car all the time. And that's when the singer broke.   
"Fine, fine, ok. But I swear to God Mark, if I get in trouble because of this I won't be happy." He growled slightly, and a smile graced Mark's lips.   
"Thank you so much." He said, Jack bouncing slightly on the couch in happiness as he leaned onto Mark. The singer waved a dismissive hand, yelping when Jack unexpectedly hugged him. His pupils dilated a bit, taking in the sweet scent Jack was still faintly producing as he patted his back. This could get ugly if Nate didn't pull away, Mark was recently mated, and Jack was off limits to everyone. The omega thanked the singer, turning around to crawl into Mark's lap. It was clear that Nate was a bit uncomfortable by the display of affection, pushing down his own primal urges as he got up from the chair to hang the picture back on the wall.  
"I'm not sure I have anything that'll fit him, but you and I are about the same size so you can borrow whatever you'd like until I can get you guys some new clothes. I'll show you to the guest room so you can get some rest." Nate murmered, walking up the stairs as Mark slid Jack off of his lap and grabbed his hand. The couple followed Nate upstairs to a spacious room across from his own. It was nicely decorated, the theme of punk rock and vinyl records littering the black and gray walls.  
"I'll bring you something to change into, bathroom is the last room down the hall." Mark nodded, pulling Nate into a quick hug to thank him once again before he left.  
Jack crawled onto the bed, sighing in relief as he rolled around on the comfortable sheets like a dog. Mark smiled, jumping onto the mattress, causing Jack to fly a few inches into the air with a happy squeal.   
"Mark!" He giggled, laughing as the alpha nuzzled into him. He was still careful around Jack's stomach, arm gently wrapping around his waist.   
"Gimme kisses." He cooed, puckering his lips.   
"No, get off, ya smelly!" Jack squealed, pushing Mark's face away playfully as he giggled. The alpha smiled, kissing all over Jack's face as his small mate laughed and squirmed. And then someone cleared their throat from the doorway, causing Jack to blush deeply, both of them looking up to see Nate with some clothes. The singer averted his eyes from the overload of affection, quietly setting the pile of clothes down on the dresser.   
"I'll just..be going now. Please don't get cum all over my sheets.." Nate pursed his lips, chuckling as Jack's face turned beet red.  
"No promises." Mark joked, smiling as Nate flipped him off, rolling his eyes as he shut the door. Mark turned his gaze back to Jack, cupping his mate's face in his hands as he brushed their lips together.  
"Now, where were we?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack smiled, face still burning.   
"What if he hears us?" The omega asked timidly, wrapping one of his legs around Mark's waist and his arms hugging onto him. The alpha chuckled softly.   
"Relax pumpkin, we don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said, and Jack immediately shut him up with a deep kiss.   
"Will you actually fuck me this time? I want it..." He whispered in a sultry tone, looking into Mark's chocolate eyes. The older bit his lip.   
"I... I don't know little one. How long did the doctors say it would take to heal?" He asked, gasping quietly when Jack's hands moved down to grip his ass. Mark growled a bit, pupils dilating.   
"Just be gentle. You won't hurt me, I promise." Jack purred, tugging at Mark's shirt impatiently. With his heat finally under control and the threat of covering Nate's sheets in his slick practically gone, Jack wanted to experience what heatless sex felt like. He was a virgin before Mark showed up, and now he can't get enough of it. Mark thought about it for a second, it would be risky for a few different reasons but the look in Jack's eyes pushed him to give in. He could be gentle and sweet, with his mind clear of Jack's heat and his pleading omega desperately tugging at his clothes, Mark leaned down to lock lips with his sweet mate. Jack sighed, eyes fluttering shut as Mark moved his lips against the omegas. Jack slid his hands up the back of Mark's shirt, caressing his warm skin with the tips of his fingers. Goosebumps spread along the alpha's tan arms, making him shiver and groan as he slipped his tongue into his mate's mouth. Jack welcomed it eagerly, the constant, overbearing needy feeling no longer persistently nagging at him, allowing him to focus and take in all these sensations. The two lazily tongue battled for a bit before Mark's large hands moved down to grip Jack's perky ass.   
"I hope you don't mind if I use my spit as lube, I don't want to go ask Nate for any.." he murmured, and Jack giggled, rolling on top of his alpha. He rolled his hips enticingly.   
"I don't mind, Daddy..." He purred, watching proudly as Mark groaned.   
"Christ, Jack..." He growled, biting his lip as the Irishman pulled off his shirt to reveal his pale torso. He gently grabbed Mark's hand, placing the alpha's palm over his heart, which was racing. Jack has been waiting for this moment for what felt like ages, just the two of them without anything to hold them back. The omega's eyes shifted to the nightstand next to the bed, eyeing a silver packet and a few other unrecognizable items the poked through the slightly opened drawer. A wicked smile spread over Jack's face, leaning forward to pull open the drawer a little more so he could see inside. Mark seemed a bit confused until he saw the string of condom packets that Jack pulled out. Nate was apparently a very busy man.  
"Well, that's convenient. He even has lube in here." Jack giggled, grabbing the unopened bottle and tossing it to Mark as he tore off a single condom from the roll. Mark chuckled, thinking of how much ass Nate must get if he has this stuff laying around in the guest room. He was gorgeous and famous, he must be swimming in poon..  
He didn't have much time to really think about it though, since his needy omega was currently sliding down his body, placing a kiss just above the hem of Mark's jeans.  
He let out a shaky breath, sitting up against the headboard to watch Jack as he unbuttoned Mark's jeans, hips swaying a bit. The restricting fabric was pulled down and a clear outline of Mark's erection was visible in his boxers.   
"Mm, c-can I try to take you in my mouth?" The omega asked innocently, leaning down to nuzzle it.   
"Shit, yeah, go for it." Mark breathed, Jack's confidence making him throb. It was short lasting though, as soon as Jack pulled off Mark's boxers he gulped. He wouldn't be able to take that whole thing into his mouth. His eyes shifted up towards his mate, drawing confidence from his loving stare. He could do this, maybe..  
The omega's hand wrapped around the base of Mark's cock, trying to push aside his nerves and self doubt as he hesitantly licked the tip. Mark's hips jerked a bit, a small almost inaudible moan falling from his parted lips. Jack smirked, repeating the action in a teasing manner before wrapping his lips around the head of Mark's throbbing erection. Very slowly he bobbed his head, taking a few more inches each time he went down. His gag reflex would surely ruin the moment, with half of Mark's dick occupying his mouth already, there wasn't much room for anything else. The omega just decided to go for it, breathing through his nose as he gently eased the rest of his mate's cock into his mouth. His button nose was barely touching the patch of thick curls at the base of his length, resisting the urge to pull off as he felt the slick head rub against the back of his throat. Mark growled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jack pulled off with a cocky grin and a trail of spit hanging from his scruffy chin. And that was all it took to make Mark snap, pouncing on top of his omega with one thought in mind. Jack gasped in surprise, moaning as Mark attacked his neck.   
"Alpha..." He whispered, Mark tugging down his pants and boxers, tossing the offensive garments away. The alpha kissed down to Jack's chest, abusing his nipples a bit as his hand searched for the lube. He finally found the bottle, grasping it, Jack yanking at his hair as his teeth grazed the sensitive pink buds.   
"Oh god, oh god..." The Irishman whined, panting. Mark pulled away to check the lube bottle. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Cherry flavored?" He chuckled, Jack giving a breathy laugh.   
"What, you gotta eat me out with that?" He asked seductively. Mark smirked.   
"Yes, actually."   
The omega flushed and giggled cutely. Mark sat up a little, tugging his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the room. The alpha opened the bottle, squeezing some of the pink tinted substance onto his fingers as he spread Jack's legs.  
"Hurry, Daddy. You've kept me waiting long enough." The omega whined, hooking his hands under his knees as he drew them up to give his mate better access. Mark rolled his eyes, rubbing his slick fingers against the omega's entrance before dipping his head down and dragging his tongue against his mate's pucker. Jack shivered, his hands shaking as he dug his fingers into his squishy thighs.   
"Oh fuck, Daddy..more." the omega squeezed his eyes shut, panting as his mate lapped at his cherry flavored hole. He moaned out, throwing his head back as Mark's expert tongue pushed inside him. His body was on fire with need, but it wasn't painfully unbearable like when he was in heat. Mark continued dipping his tongue in and out slowly, hands moving up to cup Jack's beautiful ass.   
"A-ah, ah, oh..." The young omega whined, reaching one hand down to grasp Mark's hair and pull him closer to his twitching entrance.   
"Gonna fuck you nice and deep baby, you want that?" Mark growled, groaning quietly as he swirled his tongue.   
"Yes, f-fuck yes!" Jack whined, back arching. Mark chuckled, pulling away from Jack as he rolled the condom onto his length and spread a little more lubricant down his covered shaft. He never wanted to put Jack through another unexpected pregnancy again, he didn't care how much better it felt to bareback, Jack would always come first. His mate looked so gorgeous laying against the black sheets of Nate's bed, skin flushed and glistening with beads of sweat. So beautiful. Mark crawled back over his lover, hooking Jack's legs around his hips as he kissed his lips and pressed his aching erection against the omega's pucker.  
"You sure you'll be alright? I can stop at anytime, you mean more to me than anything baby. I never wanna hurt you again." Mark murmered against his mate's lips. Jack smiled, arms moving around Mark's neck and gently tangling in his hair. The way his mate spoke about him made him melt into a puddle of happy purrs.  
"Just go slow, I'll be fine." He assured, kissing Mark softly. The alpha nodded a bit, propping himself up on his elbows and gently pushing the head past Jack's tight ring of muscle. The omega gasped, staring up into Mark's eyes.   
"O-oh god, keep going..." He whimpered, pressing his smaller body up against the alpha. Mark closed his eyes, savoring the warm sensation of Jack's body enveloping him like a glove. Very slowly he eased the rest of his length into Jack's fragile body, pausing for a moment as his mate adjusted to his size. Going days without penetration might not seem so bad, but Jack was in literal ecstasy as he felt Mark's thick cock fill him up.  
"You ok baby? Did I hurt you?" Mark asked, concern heavy in his deep voice. Jack shook his head, pulling Mark back down into another kiss as he begged him to move. Mark cautiously pulled out a bit, sliding back inside his mate in a slow and repetitive motion. Jack's eyes rolled back, gasping for air as waves of intense pleasure coursed through his veins. He was afraid that if Mark moved any faster he'd pass out. The omega was already close, his cock heavy and throbbing against his stomach.   
"More, m-more..." Jack whispered subconsciously against Mark's soft lips.   
"Give me more..."   
Mark groaned as his speed increased only slightly, Jack's nails gripping his hard back. He suddenly grazed Jack's prostate, the omega crying out as he suddenly came, nails raking harshly down Mark's back.  
The alpha grit his teeth, feeling a few drops of blood running down his back as he tried to focus on not fucking Jack into the mattress. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, quickening his pace just a little more as coils of lust set off inside his belly, spilling his seed into the condom as he came with a growl. Jack did miss the feeling of Mark's cum filling up his ass, but the need for it was practically gone by now. The alpha pulled out slowly, making sure the condom didn't rip and that Jack was ok before he rolled off of the bed to dispose of it in the trash. Jack could barely move, the euphoric feeling of his orgasm still washing over him gently as his lover slid back into the bed, cleaning him off with a tissue before pulling Jack's limp body flush against him.  
"I love you, clover. I hope you know that." The alpha muttered, stroking his mate's hair softly as he snuggled the omega underneath the sheets. Jack nodded, closing his eyes as he whispered a quiet, "I love you too."  Mark's entire body warmed happily as Jack spoke those words, the omega out like a light in a matter of minutes. Mark held him close, Jack's scent soothing him into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.   
Meanwhile, Nate was sitting wide eyed in his chair, gripping his coffee mug tightly with a blush on his cheeks. He had heard everything, and would be lying if he said it didn't excite him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

With the house now silent and the knowledge of what just happened under his roof, Nate got up from his chair and set his mug down on the nightstand. It's been the same routine every night for him since he left. The repetition helped push the depressing thoughts away, but with confessions of love and the sound of happiness right next to him, it was almost as if the mark was still there. The singer shuffled into the bathroom, tugging his shirt over his head as he stripped down. He could still faintly see the matemark, making the ache in his heart fresh once again. His fingers lightly pressed down on the pink scar, memories of him flooding back into his mind. For a moment he could still feel those lips against his neck, sharp teeth marking him and claiming him as a mate. But Nate didn't have a mate, not anymore. The singer sighed, stepping into the shower to complete his nightly routine before heading to bed and trying to sleep. He usually never could, once his mate left, so did any sense of peace. He crawled into bed, the darkness of his room seeming to comfort him only slightly. Nate always slept on his side of the bed, leaving the other empty where _**he**_ had slept. The alpha reached over, fingers grazing the pillow, almost able to feel his soft skin under the tips of his fingers. Nate allowed his brown eyes to close.  
_**No more tears. It was your fault he left.**_  
Letting out a soft whine, Nate curled up into a ball, willing himself to forget.   
It was another night with little sleep. Meanwhile just across the hall, Mark and Jack were tangled up in each others arms, unaware that Mark was just about to start his rut. The omega wasn't really sure what that meant, only that he would most likely end up becoming a human fleshlight for his alpha. Fortunately for him he stopped ovulating once his heat died down, so the risk of pregnancy was practically nonexistent until his heat started up again in a few months.   
As the sun rose and the birds outside loudly chirped, Mark's eyes fluttered open, smiling to see Jack sleeping peacefully in his arms. But the good feeling didn't last long, a small sob caught his attention, one that belonged to his friend. What was Nate even doing up this early? The alpha carefully slid out from under his mate, replacing his body with a pillow so he wouldn't disturb him. Mark sighed in relief, slipping on the sweat pants that Nate placed on the dresser before slipping out of the guest room to check on Nate. He followed the sound to Nate's bedroom, the door wide open.   
"Hey, you ok buddy?" Mark asked gently, standing in the doorway. Nate was hugging something to his chest tightly, sniffling.   
"I-I'm fine..." He croaked. He buried his face into the pillow he was holding, trying to find _**his**_ scent in it, but was met with nothing.   
"Nate-"   
"Go away, Mark..." The alpha whimpered. Mark sighed, noticing the picture of a brunette boy laying on the other side of the bed. For a moment Mark understood Nate's pain, but only to a small degree. Mark still had his mate, so the crippling loneliness that Nate felt right now was beyond his comprehension. But that didn't mean he couldn't try and help ease the alpha's pain, he did owe Nate a lot after all. Mark slowly approached his friend, sitting on the edge of the bed as he gave Nate a sympathetic smile.  
"How long has he been gone?" Mark quietly spoke, not wanting to wake his mate up. Nate shook his head, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he shoved the picture underneath the pillow.  
"Does it really matter? He's gone, and I have no one to blame but myself."  
Mark rubbed Nate's back, examining his neck. The matemark was still there, very faded, but visible.   
_**Would this have happened if I left Jack?**_  
Mark gently pulled the smaller man against him, Nate offering no resistance as he sniffed. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know what had happened that caused Nate to blame himself. The smaller alpha desperately wanted to move on, and maybe if he told someone else about it, it would give him some sort of closure.   
"What happened, man?" Mark asked, gently rubbing his back as Nate's sobs came to a stop. It felt nice to have someone next to him, even if it was just Mark.  
"I let my career get in the way, eventually he got sick of always coming second so he left. It didn't help that I was a complete dick to him either, I had no idea what a good mate was supposed to be. Always putting myself before him. But I see my mistakes now, I only wish I could somehow get him back and make things right. That's just wishful thinking, huh?"   
Mark rubbed Nate's back.   
"You've learn from your mistakes." He said.   
"And who knows, he could come back. He's probably suffering just as much as you are." The half Korean soothed, and Nate just sighed.   
"I doubt it. I haven't heard from him since..." He trailed off, quickly brushing away the tears from his already puffy eyes.   
"It doesn't matter, I can move on."  
Mark shook his head, Nate was just as stubborn as he remembered. The smaller alpha sat up, sighing as he patted Mark on the shoulder.   
"Anyways, enough about me. I had an idea that could let you get out of the house a bit more. I figured you wouldn't want to be cooped up in here for the rest of your lives so to help you and Jack be a little less recognizable I thought we could dye your hair. Also, glasses help more than you think they do." Mark shrugged. What did they have to lose?


	5. Chapter 5

Nate nodded and stood, leading Mark out of his room.   
"I'll have to do the hair dye myself, so it might turn out like shit." He muttered, and Mark chuckled.   
"That's ok. I'll get Jack." He said, walking to the guestroom and shutting the door behind him. The omega was nude under that blanket, after all.   
"Jacky baby." Mark cooed, walking over to the bed and sitting down, running his fingers through his mate's brown hair.   
"Wake up little one."  
Jack stirred a bit, whining and mumbling something Mark couldn't understand as he pulled the blanket over his head. Jack wasn't a morning person, so getting him up would be a chore.   
"Jack, If you don't wake up I'll have Nate shave your head." Mark tried to sound serious, cracking a smile as Jack popped his head out from under the blanket.  
"You wouldn't dare.."   
Mark smirked, pulling the blanket off of Jack's nude body as he crawled over top of him.  
"Try me."  
Jack smirked sleepily.   
"No fucking yet Moomoo, I jus' woke up." He giggled, yawning. Mark smiled.   
"Moomoo?" He asked. Jack grinned and nodded, pulling Mark down to kiss him gently.   
"Mhm."   
"You're so cute." The alpha said, nuzzling Jack's cheek affectionately as his omega purred. He touched Jack's hip.   
"Did I hurt you?" He asked, and Jack shook his head, cupping Mark's cheeks reassuringly.   
"I'm fine Mark." He said. The half Korean bit his lip, leaning down to kiss his gorgeous mate's nose.   
"Alright pumpkin. Let's get you dressed."  
Jack nodded, shivering as the cold air wrapped around his body. The clothes Nate picked out for him were a bit big, but they used to belong to his mate that was about the same size as the omega. Jack slipped on the clean boxers, silently wishing they were something a little more feminine as he pulled up the borrowed pair of black skinny jeans. They were a little loose around the waist, but nothing a belt couldn't fix. Mark handed him the green and white jersey style shirt that came down just below his hips. He looked absolutly adorable and Mark made a point of telling him every chance he could.   
Jack giggled, leaning up to kiss Mark's chin.   
"I gotta pee Marky." He said, the alpha laughing a bit.   
"Then go pee." He said, poking Jack's tum. The Irishman nodded and dashed out of the room and down the hall. Chuckling to himself, Mark made the bed and put on a shirt, ruffling his floofy black hair. He would miss his natural hair, but perhaps a change would be good. Nate knocked on the open door, holding two bottles of hair dye in his hand. One was a bright fire engine red and the other was a lime green.  
"I'll have to bleach your hair first in order for it to show up, these are the only two colors I have on me at the moment. If you want something else I'll have to run to the store to get it." Mark grabbed the red dye, examining the tube in his hand as he thought for a moment.   
"I don't want you going out of your way for us. You've done enough already. I'll take the red and see if Jack is ok with the green."  
Nate nodded a bit, looking up when he heard the pitter patter of bare feet on his floor to see Jack running down the hall from the bathroom. The little omega was smiling, coming to a stop next to Nate.   
"What's that?" He pointed to the hair dye.   
"You're going to get your hair dyed. Are you ok with green?" Nate asked. Jack grinned.   
"Oh yes! That's so cool!" He said, hugging Nate.   
"My parents would **_never_** let me do something like that."   
Nate blushed slightly. Jack was adorable, he could see why Mark claimed him. And he was in _**his**_ clothes, not to mention...  
His mind began to wander down a dangerous path, wrapping his arm around Jack for a second just so he could feel something again. His scent reminded him of Matthew, who's own aroma was a bit like toasted marshmallows and nutmeg. If he closed his eyes it even felt like he was holding him again. But the feeling abruptly ended when Jack pulled away, skipping down the hallway towards the bathroom with Mark hot on his heels. Nate sighed, following behind them as he pushed Matt's memory out of his head. Jack took Mark's hand, giggling.   
"Can I go first? Please please please!" He begged, bouncing on his heels. Mark chuckled.   
"Alright baby, calm down." He cooed, leaning down to kiss Jack's forehead. Nate looked away. Seeing them happy together caused a pang of jealousy to hit his heart, holding back a whine.   
"Thank you Moomoo." The little omega purred, the sound rumbling happily in his chest. Nate shook his head, feeling guilty that he was even thinking of Jack in that way. He was Mark's mate and that was the way it was meant to stay. It didn't matter how lonely he was, or that his own rut would be starting any day now. Jack was off limits, and Mark would make sure it stayed that way. The omega climbed into the chair Nate placed in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection happily as the smaller alpha ran his fingers through his chestnut hair. He figured doing just the top part would look better than dying his whole head green.  The alpha began bleaching Jack's hair, trying not to mess it up as best he could. This would take a few hours to do the right way, with Nate alternating between them both to get it done as quickly as possible. Jack whined and complained about how the bleach burned a little, Mark chuckling and rubbing his leg softly.   
"Just relax pumpkin." He cooed, Jack pouting cutely. And finally the bleach was washed out and Nate grabbed the green dye after putting on new gloves.   
"I think green is fitting for you." He said, walking up behind Jack.   
"... Is it because I'm Irish?" The boy giggled, blue eyes looking up at Nate. The alpha smiled.   
"Yes."   
Jack laughed, the sweet sound making both the alpha's smile.  
With the dye applied and Mark now sitting in the chair, Jack was free to wander around the house if he wanted to. Mark's hair would take a bit longer to do since it was thicker and darker than Jack's. After a few agonizing hours, the dye was set and washed out. Mark grinned at his reflection, happy that he didn't end up bald and they actually looked pretty damn good. Nate crossed his arms, smiling at the finished product.  
"You two look like Christmas. Very festive." The alpha giggled, receiving a cross look from Mark and a smile from Jack. The little omega wrapped his arms around Nate, nuzzling into his neck as he thanked him. Mark watched with a small pang of jealousy, getting a bit territorial over his mate. He's only been through rut once before, never having a mate to help him through it. But the aggression and possessive nature was already starting to show itself, spelling disaster for anyone caught looking at Jack the wrong way.


	6. Chapter 6

Nate gently hugged back, Jack giggling before pulling away. He turned and took Mark's hands, nuzzling into his chest. A deep purr arose from the alpha as he pulled his mate closer.   
"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." The alpha whispered, Jack smiling up at him lovingly. Nate bit his lip to suppress a whimper.  
"Alright, I'm going to clean this up, I have video games downstairs if you guys are bored." He said, and Mark nodded. He lifted Jack into his arms, resting the omega on his hip like a toddler.   
"Alright, we're going to go raid your kitchen for a bit." He said, moving to leave before glancing back at Nate.   
"Thanks man."  
Nate smiled, sighing when they left the room. He was happy for Mark, but a part of him wanted that too. The alpha shook his head, turning his attention to the sink that was a complete mess. Mark and Jack could already be heard giggling and messing around downstairs, and even though he was happy to have them here, he couldn't help but feel a bit grouchy over it.   
But he shouldn't take it out on them. That was unfair.   
Downstairs, Mark was chasing Jack around the kitchen, the young omega running circles around the island. He was giggling uncontrollably, finally being grabbed off the ground with a squeal.   
"Got you!" Mark grinned, twirling Jack around.   
"Marky!" The boy laughed, his mate gently setting him down. Mark leaned down to nuzzle Jack's neck, purring. Jack's scent was so intoxicating and sweet, Mark could spend all day snuggling him and never get tired of it. But there was something weird about it this time. Jack's scent seemed to trigger something internal, something primal. The alpha breathed in his mates scent deeply, placing a soft kiss on his neck as he closed his eyes. Jack hummed happily, gripping onto Mark as he turned around to face him. There was a glazed look in the alpha's eyes, a faint itch just underneath his skin. The omega leaned forward to nuzzle Mark's nose, cutely sighing in content from how affectionate Mark has been lately. But that faint itch soon turned into an uncomfortable burn, a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as Jack's scent began to send strange signals to the alpha's brain. His pupils dilated, nose buried into Jack's matemark.   
_**Mine, mine...**_  
Mark growled lowly, stepping forward, pinning Jack to the island. The omega gasped a bit, gripping onto him.   
"Mark..?"   
The alpha was salivating at Jack's scent. His jeans began to feel tight, his movements confident and almost primal as he tore off the shirt Jack was wearing.   
"Mark!" The omega blushed, just now noticing how Mark smelled a little different. Jack was born to be submissive, but just the way Mark looked at him, how alluring he smelled, made him want to give in. He knew there was another alpha in the house, one that could easily catch them and throw them out. That fear of being homeless and on the run overpowered that natural instinct to let Mark fuck him sensless.  
"M-Mark, maybe we shouldn't.."  
The alpha growled, pressing his hips up against Jack's as he started to rut. It was obvious that Mark wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment, and if Nate were to come down and interrupt him, it could turn ugly. The omega was fighting back his own needs, desperately wanting to give himself to his mate, but it couldn't happen here and Mark wasn't going to listen. With his mate wrapped around him tightly, Jack had only one option to get Mark to a more private location. Bite him and run. And that's just what he did. Jack panted, leaning forward and chomping down on Mark's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The alpha yelped slightly, grip on Jack loosening enough for the boy to wiggle out of his arms and run towards the stairs. Mark wasn't far behind, tackling Jack just before he could get to the steps and pinning him to the floor. The young omega whimpered.   
"Alpha, please." He begged, trying to worm himself out of Mark's arms as the alpha yanked Jack's pants down enough to expose his bare ass. He needed to be buried inside his mate, to fuck him so hard he'd be screaming. While Mark was busy with his own pants, Jack managed to scramble up to the steps, the alpha snarling as Jack managed to get away again. The terrified omega stumbled up the steps, panting heavily as he noticed Nate stepping out of the freshly cleaned bathroom. Shit. Now they were fucked. The smaller alpha cocked his head to the side, staring at Jack as he ran up to the guest bedroom, pants hanging off of his hips.  
"Jack?" Nate questioned, eyes going wide once he saw Mark sprinting after him, tackling the small boy onto the floor and slamming the door shut with his foot.  
"You wanna play, Jackybaby?" Mark grinned, crawling over top of Jack as he ripped down his skinny jeans. Jack tried to say something, his words muffled as his face was buried into the carpet. Mark growled as he gripped Jack's plump ass, grinding against him harshly. The omega whimpered, legs spreading slightly on instinct as Mark finally managed to shove down his own pants and boxers.   
"God, just wanna stuff you with my cock, wanna hear you scream..." He growled, leaning down to nip at Jack's neck as his aching erection slid back and fourth in between the omega's cheeks quickly. The boy tried moving away half-heartedly, Mark snarling in displeasure and slamming himself inside Jack with no warning, pinning him down to the floor. The omega threw his head back and screamed out.   
"J-Jack?" Nate banged on the door, suddenly extremely worried. He didn't know what was going on in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark snapped his head to the side, gritting his teeth as a loud snarl warned Nate not to come any closer. But the soft whimper of Mark's mate made him want to help. It was dangerous to step between an alpha in rut and his mate, even if he was hurting Jack. But Mark seemed to forget that Jack was still recovering from surgery, so rough sex wasn't exactly safe for him just yet. Nate gripped the door knob, hesitating to open the door since he knew how aggressive Mark would be over Jack.   
"Are you ok?!" Nate called through the door, making sure that Jack was actually in danger before he opened that door.   
"I-I'm ok..." Jack whimpered meekly, Mark silencing him with a harsh thrust of his hips. The omega gasped, nails digging into the carpet.   
"Are you su-"   
"Fuck off, he's _**mine**_ _ **!**_ " Mark snarled animalisticaly, Jack whimpering and whining beneath him. The alpha dipped his head down, finding his matemark and licking his lips before sinking his teeth into it once again, groaning as Jack's sweet blood covered his tongue. Jack's back arched, panting for air.   
"Mark, p-please calm down..." He whispered. Mark couldnt seem to comprehend anything else besides the feeling of his cock repeatedly slamming into Jack's ass. The omega was drooling onto the carpet, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Mark's thrusts were so rough and violent that Jack's tiny body would lurch forward with each snap of the alpha's hips. His chest was rubbing against the carpet, burns covering his raw skin as Mark's pace sped up. Nate backed away from the door, resisting the urge to take Jack away from Mark. He just seemed so small and defenseless, but Mark wasn't normally this aggressive so he didn't know what to make of it. He'd have to set some ground rules once Mark was a little calmer.   
"A-alpha..s-stop. Please." Jack whined, unable to clearly communicate his needs to his mate. Mark snarled, sitting up on his knees and grabbing Jack's hips, forcing them up off the ground as he fucked into his mate's tight hole. He definitely wasn't going to stop, his skin was on fire, his brain clouded with a lusty fog. The omega was trembling, choked moans and whines leaving him. He could feel Mark harshly drilling his insides, his small body rocking weakly.   
Nate paced by the door. He didn't know what to do. Mark was probably hurting Jack and he stood out there, just listening to the omega beg and moan unintentionally. He had to do something, but if he opened that door he'd most likely get his throat torn out.   
"M-ma-rk..pl-ease..hu-rts." Jack choked out, loud enough for both alpha's to hear him. The fact that he was hurting his mate should have been enough to stop him on the spot, but in his altered state he literally couldn't until he finished. Jack could feel a strong orgasm building up, the sensation blurring the line between pain and pleasure. His small hand tapped the floor, trying to get Mark's attention before he came all over the carpet. But the omega could hardly breathe let alone form words to speak. The smaller alpha grit his teeth, working up the courage to help Jack and somehow take down Mark. Mark was stronger than him by a long shot, and in this state there's no telling what he would do. Jack whimpered, tears in his eyes as he tensed up, moaning brokenly as he came onto the floor. Mark groaned, hips bucking as his cock began to swell, his orgasm creeping up quickly. Jack squirmed and whined, gasping when Mark's knot popped and his cum shot deep inside the omega. They were now stuck together for at least fifteen minutes, Mark panting and leaning down to nuzzle Jack as he slowly came back to his senses.   
"Mark.." the omega whispered, trembling. Mark's eyes widened.   
"Jack? What-" he tried to pull out, only to have his omega yelp in pain.   
"Jack- fuck, I'm sorry pumpkin, come here..." He lied on the floor, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him close. He whined and sniffled, body still shaking.  
Nate sighed in relief, hearing Mark come back to his senses. He didn't have to fight anyone today, at least for the moment. The alpha slid down the wall, running his hand through his hair as he listened to Jack whine.   
"Wh-y did y-ou do th-at?" Jack sobbed, wanting to curl into a ball but every time he moved a shock of pain shot through him. Mark shook his head, staring down at the freshly bloodied matemark that was still bleeding. Everything just seemed like a blur, one moment he was chasing Jack around the kitchen and the next he was fucking the shit out of him on the bedroom floor.   
"Shit. I'm so sorry baby. I must be starting rut. There's no way I'd be this rough with you if I could help it." Mark grit his teeth, groaning as another orgasm rocked his trembling body. Jack whimpered as more cum filled his ass, salty tears running down his reddened cheeks.   
"Hurts..." He breathed shakily, Mark immediately pulling him closer, wrapping himself protectively around the little omega.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He said, Jack giving a soft whine. Mark was internally beating himself up. How could he hurt Jack like this?! His mate, who he promised never to hurt again...  
"Y-you won't do that again, right?" Jack whispered, one of Mark's hands moving down to gently rub the omega's stomach. The boy couldn't help but relax slightly at the gentle touch of his mate, and not the harshness of Mark driven by lust.  
"I can't promise you that baby. You remember what your heat was like, right?"   
Jack nodded.   
"Well I can't always control my instincts when it hits me. All I know is that rut is a very crazy time for an alpha, and I want you to know that I don't mean to be rough or hurt you at all. I just can't control it, baby."   
Jack sighed, relief flooding him as Mark's knot began to shrink back down. The omega moaned as the alpha pulled out, the feeling of Mark's cum running down the back of his legs making him shiver. Mark kissed the healing bite he left on Jack's neck, holding him close.   
"I'm so sorry, little one." He murmured sincerely.   
"It's ok, a-alpha.." the omega said, turning his head to kiss Mark's cheek.   
"We'll just have to think of a way to keep you from attacking me like that." He giggled slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark sat up, pulling his pants back up as Jack shakily stood. His shirt was missing and Matt's jeans were torn in some places. This was going to be fun to explain to Nate, if he even let them explain that is.  
"Nate's probably going to kick us out.." Jack muttered, trying to button his jeans so that he looked at least somewhat decent. Mark sighed, standing up as he quickly checked over Jack's body. He cringed as his eyes ran over the carpet burns that rubbed the omega's pale chest raw, his sensitive skin now a rosy shade of red.  
"I'll talk to him. You did nothing wrong, baby." Mark pulled his mate close, kissing his forehead before pulling open the door. Nate was still sitting on the floor, back pressed up against the wall as he glared up at Mark.  
Mark looked away shamefully.   
"Don't look at me like that..." He murmured, and Nate scoffed, standing.   
"After you hurt your own mate like that?"   
Mark cringed.   
"I couldn't help it- you've been in rut before." He whined.   
"I couldn't stop.."   
Nate shook his head, sighing.   
"Next time it starts up again, tell me. I have some spare rope in the basement." He muttered, pushing past Mark. The half Korean frowned.   
"What?"  
"I'm not letting you do that to him again, not if I can help it. Your ass will be tied up until it passes. Unless of course you want to find somewhere else to go?" Nate snapped, peering into the guest room and gasping at the sight before him. Jack was standing there, shaking a small bit as he tried to cover his burned chest. There was blood and cum all over the carpet, Matt's clothing torn and stained as it hung off of Jack's body.  
"What the fuck, man?!" Nate stepped into the room, raking his soft brown eyes over Jack as he assessed the damage.   
"I honestly couldn't control myself, Nate. I'm not a horrible person, it's just rut." Mark whimpered, tugging off his shirt and handing it to Jack. Jack took it, pulling it on and wrapping his arms around himself. Nate shook his head, glaring at Mark with so much venom the larger alpha wanted to melt into the floor. Nate pointed to the floor.   
"Clean it, and then come get me." He snapped, walking out of the room. Mark sighed, turning to Jack and hugging him gently.   
"I'm so sorry Jack, I really am.." he said, the omega gently hugging back.   
"You realized your mistake?" He whispered, and Mark nodded.   
"Of course I did."  
"Good, that's all I ask of you."   
Mark whimpered in guilt. Jack was always so kind after he messed up.   
"Jack come with me, please." Nate called from the hallway. The possessive side of Mark began to perk up as a small growl sounded from inside his chest. Nate scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm just going to clean him up a bit. You did take a nice chunk out of his neck after all. Relax."   
Jack smiled at his mate, kissing his cheek as he followed after Nate.  
"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be ok." The alpha groaned, wanting to keep Jack next to him at all times. He wasn't sure why, but he was so afraid of another alpha taking Jack away from him. He saw just how easily Tyler was able to do it, and he was terrified of Nate swooping in and stealing his mate. Of course Nate would never do something like that, but the thought still plagued his mind. The alpha walked towards the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies trying not to think about Nate's hands on Jack's skin.   
He took deep breaths, going back up to clean the mess on the carpet. He held back the urge to go take his mate back, to possibly attack the other alpha that dared even look at Jack. No, he deserved this for hurting his mate.   
After cleaning, and working out most of the stain, Mark put everything away and went to see Nate like he was instructed. The sight from the bathroom made his blood boil. There Jack was, in a bubble bath, Nate gently cleaning the matemark. A growl ripped from Mark's throat, stepping forward.   
"Honestly Mark." Nate snapped, standing, drying off his hands.   
"Go, in the room, lay on the bed spread out." He ordered, and it took everything Mark had to obey.  
"I'm fine, Mark. He hasn't done anything to me." Jack softly spoke, hoping to calm his mate's nerves a bit. Mark should know that he wouldn't ever leave him for another alpha. Nate was gorgeous and famous but he could never compare to Mark in Jack's eyes. His alpha was his whole world and it would take more than a bubble bath for him to fall for someone else. Mark groaned, obeying Nate's instructions as he turned and left the bathroom.   
"I'll only be a moment. You gonna be ok?" Nate asked, glancing at Jack as he set the towel down next to the tub. Jack nodded, sinking down into the warm, soapy water with a content sigh. The sight made Nate smile, remembering how he used to do things like this for Matt. It felt good to care for someone again, even if Jack wasn't his.  
He walked out, heading downstairs to grab the rope. Mark wasn't stable, so he can stay tied up until he could get ahold of himself.   
Walking into the guestroom, Nate made sure Mark was still before tying the alpha's arms and legs down. The half Korean couldn't help but growl like a dog whenever Nate's hands touched his skin.   
"Hush, you did this to yourself." The smaller alpha snapped, making sure the knots were secure. The alpha whined at the thought of Nate taking care of Jack. That was his job, not Nate's. But he messed up and now he has to face the consequences. Nate could be trusted, right?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Once Mark was completely secured to the bed, Nate sat down on the edge as he layed out some ground rules. He wouldn't throw them out, even if he was irritated with Mark. He still considered Mark to be family, so he'd continue to look out for them both.  
"Ok. If this is gonna work, we have to set some rules, ok?"  
Mark nodded, trying not to snap at Nate as he pulled against the ropes.  
Nate watched Mark without pity.   
"First of all, you will not be treating Jack that way in this house." He growled. Mark huffed, glaring up at Nate.   
"I couldn't help it." He snapped.   
"You think I'd intentionally hurt him?"   
Nate ignored Mark.   
"And now it's Jack's choice if he's going to help you or not. If I were him, I'd just leave you here to suffer." The smaller alpha said, Mark growling and tugging at the expertly tied ropes. He wanted Jack, **_his_** Jack. He couldn't get the little omega out of his head.  
"You just want me tied up so you can steal him away from me!"  
"Oh?" Nate arched his brow, hard eyes glaring down at Mark.  
"Yeah, cause I just fuck anything that moves, hm?"   
Mark turned away from him, letting out a breath as he relaxed a small bit.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."  
Nate nodded.   
"You're in rut, you're going to be possessive of him." He said, Mark sighing weakly.   
"Can you bring him in here...?" He asked, wanting to cuddle his little omega. Nate hesitated.   
"... Alright." He said and stood, walking out and leaving Mark on the bed. A few minutes later Jack walked in, Mark's shirt covering his small frame and a pair of shorts hugging his hips.   
"Alpha!" He purred, leaping onto the bed and crawling over Mark, leaning down to kiss him gently. Nate leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.   
"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Jack. And Mark, if I hear him cry like that again I won't hesitate to throw you out. Just you."   
Mark held back a growl for the sake of being with Jack, he didn't want to push Nate into throwing him out. Jack nodded his head, muttering a quiet "thank you." before Nate left. The door was still open, the sound of pot and pans clanging downstairs faintly filled the room with noise as Jack rested his head against Mark's chest. The alpha wanted to wrap his arms around his mate so badly, internally kicking himself for acting like an animal. He felt like he did the day Tyler claimed Jack right in front of him. Jack rubbed Mark's chest gently, cuddling closer with a little sigh of content. He did want to help his alpha, but with Mark being so rough like that? He was still healing from the surgery, he couldn't take it.   
"I'm so sorry, baby boy." Mark whispered, and Jack smiled. Mark cared about him. He really did. The omega reached up to cup Mark's cheek, kissing at his jawline softly.  
"I know Moomoo." He said, crawling up more to bury his face in the older's neck. The two of them layed there together, just basking in the other's company while Nate prepared dinner downstairs. Jack couldn't remember the last time he ate, his stomach was growling and cramping from the lack of food, the delicious smell of chicken making his mouth water. The omega whimpered softly, clutching onto Mark a bit tighter as he tried to distract himself.  
"You ok, baby?" Mark asked, lifting his head off of the pillow as Jack shrugged. He could hear his poor mate's tummy grumble, making him feel like shit for not taking better care of him.  
"Jack, dinner is ready!" The smaller alpha called from the kitchen. The omega's head snapped up, an excited look in his eyes as he crawled off of the bed.  
"C-can I let you out? Just to eat?" Jack pondered, fingers tracing over the knot on the rope. Mark was temped to say yes, just to be around his baby, but he reluctantly shook his head with a little smile.   
"One of you can come up to feed me when you're done, ok? My rut is going to start up again soon and I'm not going to hurt you."   
Jack whimpered quietly, looking at Mark with big blue eyes.   
"But-"  
"No buts little one, go eat." Mark said, Jack leaning down to kiss the alpha gently. A deep purr rumbled in Mark's chest.   
"Ok Marky, I'll feed you afterwards, promise." The boy said, brushing his fingers over Mark's jaw as he walked away. Mark watched his baby run off towards another alpha, gritting his teeth as he tried to convince himself that Nate was just looking out for them. He had no reason to be jealous, in fact he should be thanking Nate for feeding his mate since he wasn't able to do it. The alpha closed his eyes, ignoring the faint itch that irritated his skin so badly. Perhaps a little nap would make him feel better?   
Jack ran down the steps, smiling widely at the prospect of food as he darted toward the kitchen. Nate was busy plating the chicken and greens that made the omega's stomach growl. Everything looked so good, even that glass of wine Nate was sipping on..


	10. Chapter 10

Nate chuckled at Jack's excitement, setting the omega's plate on the table.   
"Go on, I'm not stopping you." He said, gesturing to the plate. Jack licked his lips, leaping into his chair and grabbing the fork that Nate had placed on the table.   
"Thank you!" He chirped, shoveling the chicken into his mouth. He moaned almost sexually as he chewed, Nate biting his lip at the sound as he ate calmly.   
"It's so good..." Jack murmured, swallowing. He didn't seem to notice all the small noises he made as he ate, Nate watching him intently. Jack was a little too cute for his own good, sending the wrong signals to the alpha sitting next to him at the table. Nate finished off the rest of his wine, reaching for the bottle to pour himself another glass. Jack's curious eyes followed it, tempted to see what all the fuss was about. He'd never tried alcohol, never been drunk. But the childish side of him wanted to see what it was like. He knew Mark probably wouldn't be happy about it, but the temptation was just too great to ignore.  
Nate caught a glimpse of Jack's hooded and curious eyes, following his gaze to the wine bottle that was sitting next to his plate. The alpha quickly put two and two together, smirking at how adorable Jack could be when he was trying to be inconspicuous.  
"Want a sip?" Nate asked, holding up his glass. Jack's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, looking away.   
"O-oh, uh, I shouldn't..." He said, playing with his fork. Mark wouldn't be happy if he accepted Nate's offer.   
"Why not?" The smaller alpha asked, nudging Jack's leg under the table with his foot.   
"I won't let you have too much, it's not like you'll get drunk or anything."   
Jack looked up at the glass curiously. What Mark didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?  
The omega's eyes shifted downward, his cheeks growing hotter as he nodded his head.  
"A-alright." Jack reached out for the glass, biting his lip when their fingers lightly touched. He felt so naughty doing this, but that only pushed him to continue. Nate chuckled, eyes locked on Jack's lips as they wrapped around the rim of the glass. This particular wine was strawberry blonde, known for having a sweeter taste. As soon as the bitter sweet liquid touched his tongue, the omega wanted more. So he took a nice long gulp, downing half the glass in one go.  
"Mm... That's good.." Jack murmured, giving the glass back to Nate. The alpha chuckled.   
"Obviously, look how much you drank."   
Jack blushed again at that, looking away in embarrassment. He only wanted a sip, and he drank half the damn glass!   
"Sorry..." He murmured timidly, Nate smiling and running a few fingers through Jack's green hair.   
"It's no problem."   
The omega tensed slightly, glancing up at Nate. If Mark saw this, he'd be beyond pissed.   
"U-um, can I get Mark's plate? I p-promised to feed him when I'm done." The boy asked.  
Nate nodded his head, offering the rest of his glass to the timid omega. Jack hesitantly accepted, it was just one glass. Nothing would happen.   
"Don't be so nervous. It's just wine, Jack." Nate stood up, gathering up their empty plates as the omega shrugged his shoulders. He could trust Nate. Jack raised the glass back up to his lips, chugging the rest of the delicious wine as Nate placed the remaining food in the fridge. Mark's plate was still sitting out, waiting for Jack to grab it.   
"I'm gonna record a few things in my booth if you need me. There's movies and games to keep you and Mark entertained if you're interested."  
Jack nodded, standing and grabbing Mark's plate.   
"Thank you!" He said, heading to the stairs. As soon as he climbed them he could smell Mark's rut coming from the closed bedroom door. Was this really a good idea?  
"It'll be fine..." Jack whispered to himself, walking into the room. The alpha's scent made him drool.   
Mark was sleeping restlessly, squirming and growling quietly. His muscles strained against the ropes as if trying to pull himself free. The omega set the plate down on the end table, climbing on top of his mate as he softly whispered to him.  
"Mark? I brought you some dinner.."   
The alpha's eyes snapped open as soon as he was able to smell his omega. His eyes were glazed over and clouded with lust, burning into Jack's sapphire orbs with an intensity that could match the sun. Jack felt incredibly weak, the alcohol already loosening him up and blurring his judgement.  
"Jack. Release me. Now." The alpha growled in a low tone, sending a shiver of arousal through Jack's body. He could feel Mark's bulge pressing into his ass, the omega slightly grinding his hips against Mark's.  
"I-I can't.."  
Mark snarled, hips snapping upwards against Jack's ass.   
"Omega, now." He ordered lowly. Jack whimpered. He desperately wanted to obey, but he didn't want to get hurt again. So instead his hands traveled downwards on Mark's hot body, shakily unbuttoning the jeans that his mate's cock was straining against.   
"You better untie me now, omega." Mark snarled as Jack slowly pulled down his pants.   
"I'm gonna pound your little ass, want you so bad..." He squirmed and growled, a wet spot on his boxers from all the pre that had leaked out of him. The Irishman suddenly got a rush of excitement. He was in control. This was the first time he's actually been in control over the alpha, and it gave him a rush. A wicked smile spread across his face as he pulled down Mark's boxers, very lightly brushing his fingers against the alpha's pulsating cock. Mark bit his lip, hissing from how sensitive his skin was. His wrists were already starting to turn a pale red from the rope rubbing against his skin, the alpha pulling with all his might against them. If he could just get one of his hands loose, Jack would be done for.  
"You fucking tease. Let me go, right this instant!"  
"No! I'm in control now, alpha. You're mine to play with."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Mark bared his teeth and snarled, Jack smirking down at him. He squeezed Mark's cock suddenly, effectively shutting him up with a low groan.  
"As soon as I get out of here your sorry little ass is _**mine**_." He snapped, Jack chuckling sadistically as he swirled his thumb around the tip, smearing the alpha's pre.   
"Mm, that makes me so hot Daddy..." He purred, leaning down to trace a few veins on Mark's throbbing length with the tip of his tongue. Mark bucked his hips up, forcing the head of his cock to brush against Jack's mouth. The omega giggled, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts as he slid them down his legs. The door was still wide open, adding to the thrill that Jack felt. He kind of hoped Nate would walk up and see him like this, but that was probably just the wine talking. Mark's arm was able to snap a few of the strands from one of the ropes, Jack blissfully unaware as he slid back up his alpha's legs and straddled him.  
"If you want me to ride you, you gotta beg for it."  
"I'm not begging for shit!" Mark snapped, Jack grabbing his chin roughly.   
"You will beg, like a good boy." He said smoothly, his free hand reaching back to brush over Mark's cock. The alpha growled, his pupils blown so wide they almost covered his brown iris completely. The boy couldn't help but smirk.   
"Mm, don't you wanna be inside me, Daddy?" Jack pouted, crawling up Mark's body to straddle his chest. The half Korean snarled, before the omega's dick was suddenly shoved into his mouth. Jack moaned as he began thrusting his hips, holding Mark still by his hair, his other hand gripping the headboard to steady himself. Mark narrowed his eyes, letting his teeth graze his mate's length. Jack pulled back, a challenging look in his eyes as he forced his dick down Mark's throat.  
"Oh yeah, that's nice. Swallow this dick, Daddy." Jack moaned out rather loudly, his grip on Mark's hair tightening a bit. The alpha pulled against the ropes once again, focusing all of his strength on those few strands that kept him from putting Jack back in his place.  
"Beg, Daddy. Beg like a good boy and maybe I'll help you." Jack growled, pulling his cock out of Mark's mouth with a smug grin.  
"You're fucked now, little boy." Mark pulled and strained against the damaged rope, the final strands snapping one by one.  
Jack's eyes widened, Mark untying the other rope and grabbing Jack's hips. He shoved Jack down so the omega was straddling him, grabbing himself and lining up.   
"Better scream for me, omega." The half Korean smirked, lowering Jack onto him quickly.   
"A-ah! Wai-"   
Mark was bouncing Jack on his cock at a quick pace, the omega moaning loudly as his back arched. In this position, with Mark's hands gripping his ass, it didn't go as deep as before and was less painful.  
"Mm..fuck!" Jack placed his hands on the center of Mark's chest, meeting his mate half way as he pounded into his tight ass.  
"You little slut, I should make it so you can't do anything but crawl!" Mark snapped, deep groans pulling from his chest as his knot began to swell. Each time Jack rose up, he could feel the head of Mark's cock catching on his rim. This time the sex felt amazing, with the alpha nailing Jack's prostate with every angled thrust.  
"Oh Fuck, Daddy. Please make me cum."  
The omega mewled, pleading for that sweet release. Mark growled, fucking into Jack's tight hole quickly, the omega moaning loudly as he began jerking himself off. He slammed back down on Mark one final time, the alpha moaning lowly as he came deep inside his mate. Jack wasn't far behind as he shot his load on Mark's chest and stomach with a loud cry. Mark fell back on the bed, hands sliding off of Jack's hips as he let relief wash over him.   
"Oh. My. God."  
Jack quietly whimpered, collapsing onto Mark's chest since he was stuck there for a bit. The room was spinning and his mind was fogged in a wine soaked post orgasm bliss. He's never felt this good before, thankful that Mark went a little easier on him despite his relentless teasing. As the alpha breathed in his mate's scent, a calm feeling settled in the room. His symptoms were eased and he could finally think a bit clearer. With that thought in mind, Mark was able to feel just how hungry he was, glancing over at the plate of food Jack had set there moments before.  
"Baby, could you help me?" Mark whined, the omega pinning him down against the mattress. Jack giggled softly, grabbing the plate.   
"Open wide, alpha." He purred, Mark chuckling and opening his mouth as he allowed Jack to feed him. Nate raced up the stairs, hearing Jack's screams. He burst into the room without looking in first, eyes widening. Luckily, Mark's shirt that Jack was wearing covered his lower regions, but he could still see how they were knotted together. Mark looked up and saw Nate, immediately snarling and baring his teeth.  
If it wasn't for Jack, Mark would be pinning the alpha down against the floor to assert his dominance. Nate's eyes drifted towards the ropes that were now untied, except for the ones around his ankles.  
"Jack, what did you do?!" Nate stepped back, knowing how dangerous his presence was right now.  
"I didn't do anything!" Jack shrunk back a bit from the alpha's tone, catching Mark's attention when he let a small mewl escape from his mouth. Mark moved the plate, sitting up and pulling Jack against him.   
"Get the fuck out!" He nearly roared, holding his omega protectively and snarling like a dog. Nate put his hands up in surrender.   
"Calm down Mark." He said, the larger alpha suppressing a groan as he came inside Jack again. The omega couldn't help but moan, eyes rolling back as he rocked his hips against Mark. Nate growled in response, his instincts getting the better of him for a moment before he realized what he just did. Mark heard it, Jack heard it. And the shiver that ran up Jack's spine was an unfortunate side effect, one he couldn't help. But as Mark's knot shrank back down and slipped out of Jack, Nate knew if he stayed any longer that he'd end up in a fight over Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark's gaze snapped towards Nate, a snarl ripping from his chest. The smaller alpha was out of there in an instant, going to his room and closing the door, locking it.   
Why was he so stupid?!  
Mark set Jack down on the bed, untying the ropes around his ankles and pulling his jeans up before dashing after Nate, slamming his body against the door.   
"Get the fuck out here, pussy!" He growled, jiggling the knob. Jack whimpered, going after Mark and grabbing his arm.   
"Alpha! Please, relax.."  
Mark's anger stayed focused on Nate's door, pounding on it in the hopes that it would break and he could finally tear him limb from limb. In all honesty, Jack shouldn't be trying to interject himself into this situation. A fight between alphas is often violent and messy, especially if a mate is involved. And each insult and violent outburst that Mark made only jeopardized their chance to stay. Nate made it clear that he would throw Mark out if he did something else to hurt Jack, meaning he would most likely call the police to let them know they were here. Jack would lose his mate and he couldn't let that happen.  
"Mark! Stop!" Jack snapped, yanking his mate away from the door that was now cracked in the center. Mark turned his raw aggression towards the source of Jack's voice, his mind in a violent and possessive haze. Jack cupped Mark's cheeks.   
"Alpha, please, look at me."   
Mark growled slightly, grabbing Jack's arm.   
"Stay out of the way." He ordered, moving Jack out of the way surprisingly gently as he turned back to the door. Jack whined pittifuly.   
"Please Mark!" He begged, wincing when Mark's fist slammed into the door.   
"Go to the room Jack!" Mark snapped, the omega whimpering but obeying, going to the room. The door would give way at any moment, the smaller alpha praying that Mark wouldn't kill him when it did. It's not like Nate hasn't been in a few fights in the past, fighting comes with the title. But this was Mark, one of his closest friends. He didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't about to let Mark rip him to shreds without at least a good bit of resistance. The door finally caved in, splinters of wood littering the floor as Mark darted through the opening to grab Nate by the arm. The smaller alpha winced as his arm was twisted behind his back, Mark shoving him down to the ground as he snarled.  
"Jack's mine! I'll fucking kill you if you touch him!"   
Nate couldn't let this happen, his arm would snap if Mark put any more pressure on it. Using his legs, Nate managed to gain enough leverage to toss him off. He was lucky that his arm didn't break, but it still hurt like a bitch as he tried to put weight on it. The smaller alpha growled, tackling Mark to the ground, knocking over a nightstand and hearing the wood snap below Mark. Mark quickly grabbed the collar of Nate's shirt and threw him off. The singer crashed against the wall, hissing as his arm made impact with it.   
"Mark! Get ahold of yourself!" Nate snapped, watching as the half Korean got to his feet.   
"Go fuck yourself!" He snarled, dashing at Nate and slamming his body against the smaller alpha's, ramming him against the wall. The wind left Nate, gasping. Mark cocked his fist back, delivering a particularly harsh blow against Nate's cheek. Mark couldn't stop himself, repeatedly hitting Nate with enough force to break bones. The singer was thrashing and trying to block Mark's fists from hitting him. The smaller alpha kneed Mark in the balls, flipping them over as he pinned the larger male to the floor by his throat.  
"Stop!" Nate snarled, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his fist around Mark's neck.  
He could feel the vibrations in Mark's neck from his vicious growling, the larger alpha squirming and snapping at Nate. He was wheezing for air, reaching up to squeeze Nate's neck as well. The two rolled around on the floor, trying to pin each other, until they ran into Nate's dresser and knocked over a framed picture that was on it. The singer growled, punching Mark's jaw over and over until he was shoved off and Mark got to his feet.   
The two circled each other, snarling threateningly.   
"Alpha..please, stop." A small voice called from the doorway. Jack should've had enough sense to leave well enough alone, but his heart was far too big and empathetic for his own good. The two alphas glanced over towards Jack's direction, seeing how much he was struggling to keep it together. The door was destroyed, the walls dented and cracked. Nate's entire bedroom was in disarray.   
While Nate was distracted with Jack, Mark took the opportunity to punch the singer with all his strength. Nate's head whipped to the side, falling onto the floor like a rag doll as his eyes shut. Mark smirked, panting as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Jack was horrified, eyes wide with fear and disgust as he took off running down the hallway.   
Mark glanced towards the door, whimpering when Jack wasn't there. He did all of this for his mate after all, he did all of this to keep his mate. He looked down at Nate, bending down to check his pulse. He was still alive, thankfully.   
Oh god... Jack saw all of that.   
"Jack?!" Mark called, running into the hall. He just saw Jack disappear into the guestroom, the door slamming shut. The alpha quickly dashed up to it.   
"Baby? Please..." Mark whimpered, trying the knob. The poor omega was terrified, curling himself under the blanket. He's never seen two alphas fight before - though it was quite common - so this reaction was natural.   
"Pumpkin, open the door for me..." Mark said, placing his hand on the door. Jack whimpered, shaking as he tried to hide.  
"Why? So you can kill me too?" The omega squeeked, cowering as he heard the door open. He must not have locked it as well as he thought he did. Mark slowly inched his way into the room, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He even looked terrifying, with blood caked all over his mouth and chin, bruises across his neck and face. The skin on his knuckles was split from hitting Nate so hard, a result of throwing his body weight into his blows.  
"Is he dead?" Jack quietly asked from under the blankets, terrified to know the answer.  
"No, of course not little one.." Mark whispered, inching his way closer. Jack let out a breath of relief, wiping his tears.   
"And I would never hurt you like that Jack, please..." Mark whined, his mate peeking out from under the covers timidly. He squeaked when he saw Mark and immediately hid himself again.   
"I wouldn't let him take you from me Jack..." The alpha whispered, stepping closer and placing his hand on the trembling lump in the blanket. Jack tensed, wiggling away from his mate's touch.  
"But he wasn't trying to take me, he was only being kind. I would tell you if he was making me uncomfortable. You hurt him for nothing and now we're gonna be thrown out on the street."  
The omega started sobbing again, his cries a heartwrenching sound to his mate. He wanted so badly to comfort Jack but he didn't know how. Did he really fly off the handle for no reason? Nate did take them in when he could have just turned them away, or worse turn them in the police. But he didn't do that, and Mark beat the shit out of him in a jealous rage. He really could have killed the alpha if he wanted to, and the scary part was, he did want to.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Jack..." Mark whimpered, sitting down on the bed.   
"If he does, I'll make sure you stay. You're not going to get in trouble for my mistakes." He whispered, lifting up the small blanket burrito onto his lap. Jack squirmed slightly, whining.   
"I won't hurt him ever again if that makes you happy, I won't even look at him. Please little one..." Tears were building in Mark's eyes, holding his baby against him protectively. Jack didnt know what to do. Either way it appeared he was going to lose his mate, and he didn't know if he could handle something like that. He didn't want to stay here with Nate if Mark wasn't with him, and he'd do just about anything to convince Nate to let Mark stay. The omega poked his head out from under the blanket, keeping his eyes off of Mark's face as he wiped his tears away.  
"I just want you two to be good friends like you used to be, before I came along and messed everything up. Look at what I've done to you.  You did that to him because of me, it's my fault for driving a wedge between you two." Jack hung his head, hoping that this would somehow blow over.  
Mark whimpered, leaning down to nuzzle against Jack's cheek. This caught the omega off guard, squeaking in surprise.   
"I love you so much, a-and I don't want him to take you from me..." He trailed off, kissing all over Jack's face. The Irishman gently pushed him away.   
"Mark, he won't, I promise he won't." His small hands cupped Mark's cheeks, looking up into his eyes. The alpha only whined more at the sight of Jack's tears. Jack crawled out of Mark's lap, taking him by the hand as he pulled him off of the bed.  
"Come on, we should check to see if he's ok." The omega said in a soft voice, Mark nodding his head as Jack lead him into Nate's trashed room. The smaller alpha was still laying on the floor, eyes closed but breathing. The sight made Jack's stomach twist, Mark in rut was a scary thing sometimes. The omega glanced down at Nate, eyes scanning over his injuries as Mark leaned down to pick him up. He layed the smaller male across the bed, walking into the bathroom to grab the first aide kit that was sitting out.  
"What if he doesn't wake up?" Jack calmly asked, taking the supplies from Mark's hands as he sat down on the bed.  
"He will. I didn't hit him **_that_** hard."  
Jack nodded slightly, wiping his eyes before beginning to clean up Nate's injuries. And Mark hated the fact he was even jealous about _**that**_. Jack should be helping him first, Jack was his mate!   
Mark suppressed a growl, watching Jack's small hands, and how they were all over Nate. The alpha was getting restless, pacing at the foot of the bed, every instinct telling him to grab Jack and go. But he didn't. He was stopping himself to make his mate happy. Jack quickly finished up cleaning Nate's cuts, his injuries appearing to be mostly superficial. The omega noticed how restless his mate was, a persistent jealousy that wouldn't go away until his rut was over in a few days. Jack stood, leading Mark into the bathroom as he instructed him to sit. Mark obeyed, watching his mate as he sat down on the edge of the tub.  
"You don't have to worry about me leaving you, I'd never hurt you like that." Jack muttered, wetting a washcloth underneath the faucet.  
"I know, but..." Mark looked down at his lap.   
"I can't help it, I want you next to me at all times, I don't want him even speaking to you..." Mark hung his head, peeking up at Jack. The omega sighed softly. He knew this was probably caused by Mark's rut, and there was nothing he could do about it but try and prevent fights. And he was clearly shit at that.   
"It's going to be ok, Moomoo." He murmured, walking over to his mate and gently lifting his chin to wipe away the blood with the cloth. Mark leaned into Jack's every touch like a dog wanting to be pet.   
"I love you..." He said as Jack finished up, setting the cloth aside.   
"I love you too." The omega replied, smiling softly when Mark's strong arms gently wrapped around him and the alpha buried his face in Jack's stomach. The boy ran his fingers through Mark's red hair gently. It was a tender moment, with just the two of them melting into each other's arms. A soft groan sounded from the bedroom, catching their attention. Mark sighed, gazing up at Jack like a lost puppy.  
"You've gotta make it right, baby. Please try and be nice, I know you don't actually hate him."   
"I know..what am I even supposed to say?" The alpha looked pitiful, pleading for Jack to give him some guidance so he wouldn't make things worse. The omega shrugged his shoulders, softly petting his mate's hair.  
"Just tell him the truth. If he freaks out and tells you to leave then I'll go too. I'm not staying here without you."   
Mark groaned, squeezing Jack a little tighter. He didn't want to do this, he was probably the last person Nate wanted to see right now.   
"Go on, Daddy." Jack pulled back a little, giving his mate a look that felt like he was being scolded by his mother.   
Mark reluctantly stood, leaning down to kiss Jack's forehead gently.   
"Ok..." He whispered, moving past Jack to the door, glancing back at the boy one more time before walking down the hall to where Nate was struggling to sit up. The larger alpha hesitantly sat down on the bed next to him.   
"Hey.." he murmured, Nate casting a glance over at Mark. The half Korean was a pitiful sight. Head hung low in shame, leg bouncing anxiously, refusing to make eye contact. Nate tried to move away, afraid Mark would snap again and try to kill him.  
"Please don't hurt me anymore."  
The singer panicked a bit, Mark refusing to move. He told Jack he was going to fix this, and he would.


	14. Chapter 14

This isn't the first time they've fought over something before, both of them could be a little childish and selfish.  
"Just listen, Nate. I'm sorry, I went a little crazy over Jack. He's just so precious to me, and I see the way you look at him."  
Nate's eyes drifted around the room, broken furniture and shards of wood everywhere.  
"A little crazy?! You beat the shit out of me! Look at my room, Mark!" Nate snapped, groaning when he sat up a little too quickly.  
Mark's eyes narrowed, pushing back the need to put Nate in his place. He was doing this for Jack, so he had to play nice.  
"I did it for Jack. He's my mate. Have you ever had a mate before?" He snapped. That struck a chord with Nate, a whimper leaving him as he looked away.   
"Y-yes... I have..." He said, scooting back to lean against the headboard for support.   
"Then you have to understand how I feel." Mark growled, Nate wincing at his tone. And he did understand how Mark felt. He could remember when one of his producers came over while he was in rut, and how he and Matt got along so nicely. It made his skin crawl just thinking about it. But that was before things went to shit, before Matt left and took Nate's heart with him. He understood why Mark was such a possessive bastard, he was the same way with his own mate. In some ways Matt and Jack were a lot alike, and everytime Nate saw him in Matt's clothes or felt his arms wrap around him in a tight hug, part of him wanted to claim Jack for himself. But that was wrong. Mark and Jack belonged together, and there was no place for him in any of this.  
"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was after him. I'd never hurt you like that, Mark. You're family, I mean we've been friends since we were kids. You should know me by now."  
Mark wrung his hands together, gaze lowered.   
"I know, I just can't help myself... It's rut, it's the rut that's making me this way." He said, looking up at Nate.   
"I just can't lose Jack. I don't know what I'd do without him."   
Nate sighed softly. Sure, he was angry at Mark, but he could never hold grudges no matter how hard he tried.   
"I know Mark. I understand you've been through a lot together." He murmured. Mark nodded, spotting Jack standing in the doorway. Nate tensed up for a second, keeping his eyes off of Jack as the omega came into the room.  
"Are you ok?" Jack asked, reaching out his hand to touch the smaller alpha. It was just a friendly gesture, something to help Nate relax. But it had the opposite effect, with the alpha flinching and moving away. Mark sighed, placing his hand on Nate's leg.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. He just wants to see if you're alright."  
Nate shakily exhaled, keeping his eyes on Mark as Jack sat down next to his mate. Everything in him was screaming for him to part ways with them. To just leave on neutral terms. But he couldn't do it, they still needed his help, even if Mark would attack him again. It's safe to say that Nate's heart is bigger than his brain, and seeing them together and happy would be worth the extra stress.  
"A-are you gonna kick us out? I wouldn't blame you if you did.." Jack muttered, soft blue eyes falling on Nate's bruised face.  
"Of course not..." Nate murmured.   
"I'm sorry you had to see that fight."   
Jack smiled softly and chuckled a little.   
"It's ok, it was bound to happen eventually. I've heard that alphas do it all the time..." He bit his lip, looking up at Mark. Alphas were scary when they fought, they reminded Jack of rabid dogs.   
"I'm sorry pumpkin..." Mark said, gently lifting the little omega onto his lap. The boy flinched slightly, but relaxed, Mark's piney scent surrounding him. Nate smiled at the sight, but his heart yearned for his mate. He needed Matt, and it took him a while to see that he couldn't live without him. Jack wasn't for him to take, he was happy with Mark, where he belonged. The alpha couldn't help the whimper that fell from his mouth, trying his best to cover it up with a cough. But they both heard it and Jack's heart broke for him. He didn't know anything about Matt or the fact that Nate used to be mated. He just saw the look of longing in the alpha's eyes and knew it was heartbreak. Mark smiled sadly at Nate. He knew what was going on. Reaching out, he gently placed a hand on Nate's shoulder, the smaller alpha looking up at him.   
"I think it's time to move on, Nate." He whispered.   
"But... I don't know how.." the singer looked desperate, a deep longing for his mate in his eyes.   
"I know that if he comes back, I-I'll change for him, I'll never ignore him-"   
He was cut off by Jack hugging him tightly, Nate glancing down at him in shock before looking back up at Mark to make sure he wasn't angry. But the half Korean merely smiled a bit. His omega was so caring and understanding, and he was only fifteen. Honestly, Mark couldn't ask for anything better. Nate hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jack, the omega nearly pulling Nate onto Mark's lap as well.   
"It'll be ok, Nate." The boy whispered, pressing a tiny, friendly kiss onto Nate's chest that Mark thankfully didn't see. A blush stained the alpha's cheeks, thankful there wasn't any bad blood between them. His only concern was his own rut that would be sure to make its appearance sooner than he anticipated. The singer wasn't sure what would happen when it finally hit him, he was probably just as bad as Mark is right now. But without a mate, he would have no relief, making him a more aggressive alpha.

 


	15. Chapter 15

About two days has passed since then. Nate's room was cleaned up and the door replaced. Currently, the smaller alpha was busy building up the courage to call Matt, while Mark and Jack were upstairs fixing his little problem. Mark's rut would hit him at strange times, like at the dinner table during supper. The alpha had attempted to climb over the table and attack his omega, but Jack had noticed the subtle hint that it was coming and was able to lure Mark upstairs before things became too R rated.   
Nate could hear Jack moaning from downstairs, a sound he'd become accustomed to in the last two days. As the smaller alpha finished his supper, he took a deep breath. Would Matt even pick up if he called? Would he be angry still?   
Shaking his head, the singer used all the courage he had to grab his cellphone and dial his number. He brought it to his ear.   
One ring.   
Nate's palms were already sweating.   
Two rings.   
_**What am I even going to say?**_  
Three ring-  
"Hello?"   
His voice...  
Shit. Every ounce of courage that Nate built up immediately disappeared once he heard Matt's sweet voice. He thought about hanging up, just saying it was the wrong number and leaving well enough alone. Without even thinking, the singer choked out a broken, "I'm sorry". It was barely audible, but Matt still heard it. Tears were falling from the alpha's eyes as the longing turned into raw need. He'd been such an idiot, so inattentive to this wonderful man that he didn't feel he deserved a second chance.  
"..Nate?" Matt sounded a bit damaged himself, the omega's breath hitching upon hearing his former mate's voice. But the guilt soon won and Nate hung up the phone without another word. Matt deserved better than him, even if Nate would never fully heal. What he didn't realize was that Matt needed him just as badly. The alpha buried his face in his hands, breaking down and letting himself sob. He only opened up old wounds by deciding to call Matt and he felt just as lost as when his mate first left. He sat back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as he absentmindedly rubbed his barely there matemark. The bond between them hadn't been broken yet, the mark still on their necks to prove it. It only made this more painful for the both of them.   
"Why did I decide to do that..." Nate whispered to nobody in particular, voice cracking. He set his phone down on the table, getting up from his chair to start the dishes. He couldn't get Matt off of his mind, and it only became worse when he heard Jack mewl upstairs. They seemed like they were so in love, and Nate missed that feeling so much. Most of the time he distracted himself with recording or cleaning. Anything to get his mind off of how empty he felt. But Jack made him feel a bit better, having an omega in the house gave him a sense of comfort. The door to the guest room finally opened, the happy couple sighing in relief as Jack limped down the stairs. Nate couldn't help but giggle at him, watching Mark follow behind him with the stupidest smile plastered on his face.  
"Feeling better?" Nate teased, scrubbing a plate with a soapy sponge.  
"Very." Mark purred, Jack blushing and puffing out his cheeks.   
"He literally bit my ass." The omega said, Nate rolling his eyes and giggling as Mark smirked proudly. They were in love, and Nate wanted that again too.   
"Here Mark, you can finish the dishes, I need to go work." He said, drying off his hands on a dish towel. In all honesty he just wanted to go think about Matt. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help but think of the omega that was once his. He was hoping maybe Matt would call him back, but there was a slim chance. The alpha excused himself and walked downstairs, shutting the door to his studio. There were remnants of Matt everywhere. From photos to small gifts that he'd given the alpha, the omega's presence was everywhere. Nate sighed, slumping down in the computer chair. He still had Matt's picture as his background, even though it had been nearly a year since they split up. He wasn't sure why he felt so emotional, so..needy. He usually only felt this way right before-  
..Fuck.  
Of course it had to happen now. It was going to be even worse with an omega in the house that was completely off limits.   
Nate gave a little whimper, his head filling with his former mate. Matt was always there for him during rut. But could he say the same about Matt's heat? The small alpha could remember how he worked long hours out of the house to get his album out, to come home to his omega nearly sobbing in need. And he didn't even take time off to help, he left Matt all day to deal with it himself.   
"God, why am I so stupid!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto his desk, causing a framed picture to fall to the floor. Nate looked down at it before picking it up. His eyes welled with tears when he was met with Matt's smile, the picture having been taken at Christmas when they were still together. The more he thought about it, the stronger that familiar itch became. And soon, it was all he could think about. His scent must be all over the house by now, which is why he wasn't surprised to hear Mark knocking on his door. The alpha sucked in a deep breath, pushing his intense need down as he walked towards the door, keeping it closed.  
"Nate. Is this going to be an issue?" Mark asked, the smaller alpha's scent saturating the air.  
"N-no. I-I'm fine." The singer tried to say in a convincing tone, but Mark wasn't buying it. Two alphas in rut, under the same roof. Things would get interesting very quickly.  
Mark sighed, trying not to growl or get territorial. It was bound to happen.   
"I'd stay in there if I were you, I don't want to get in another fight." He said, and Nate grunted in response, trying to calm himself.   
"Alright..." He said, listening to Mark's footsteps disappear. Whimpering, Nate shakily undid his belt. He didn't have an omega to help him this time, but his hand should get rid of some of the edge.


	16. Chapter 16

Nate tried to fill his cloudy head with pornographic images, things that could easily get a horny alpha off, but the only thing he could picture was Matt. The sounds he made late at night while they made love, the look in his eyes when he felt close. The alpha couldn't help himself, indulging in these memories as his hand wrapped around his swollen cock. Soon he could even hear him, moaning his name as he rode the alpha better than any pornstar ever could. Matt knew exactly what to do to drive Nate crazy, even discovering that the singer had a huge daddy kink. Nate was panting, his body hot as his hips thrusted into his circle of fingers. The way Matt would dirty talk him while they fucked because he knew Nate loved it, the way his lips worked wonders while they were stretched around the alpha's length.   
Flashes of them making love played in the singer's head like a pornographic movie. His release edged closer and closer, delicious heat pooling inside him as his grip tightened around his cock. His need for Matt was skyrocketing, making him whimper and growl as different emotions coursed through him. He had to have him back, he needed him so badly. The singer closed his eyes, speeding up his hand as coils of lust set off inside his belly.  
"Matt.." Nate moaned out, seeing his omega's gorgeous face inside his head as his orgasm hit him like a truck. He hasn't really touched himself since Matt left, though there were a few rebound fucks here and there. As the image of Matt faded away and his climax died down, Nate was left with an empty feeling in his heart and a slight wave of relief. Though without Matt here to help him, it would be back within the next hour or two. Nate groaned, irritated about how he was basically a prisoner in his own house now. Mark and Jack could fuck whenever they wanted but he had to suffer alone. He knew it was for Jack's safety, but his rut was making him irritable and angsty. He couldn't help it.  
Nate pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, having a debate in his mind. Could he really call Matt again? No, he didn't want to seem like he was just using the omega to get through his rut. The singer was about to put his phone away and go to bed when it began ringing. He checked the contact, breath hitching.   
It was Matt.   
Nate was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Should he pick up? Ignore it? The alpha whined, grip tightening on the device as he stared at it, just waiting for the answer to pop out at him. He had to make a decision now, he couldn't let Matt slip through his fingers again. His thumb tapped the 'Accept' button, connecting the two phone lines as Nate answered the call.  
"M-matt?" Nate felt like he couldn't breathe, heart pounding against his ribs as his former mate responded.  
"I almost didn't call you back. To be honest, I'm not even sure why I did." Matt chuckled breathlessly.   
"I'm so sorry, baby..please come home." Nate was fighting back tears, his voice broken and raspy. He could only hope that Matt didn't hate him for what he did. There was a pause.  
"Nate, I don't know... I can't go through that again." The omega said, Nate whimpering desperately.   
"I'll change, I promise! I promise Matt.."   
The omega sighed gently, and Nate could just picture him chewing on his nails, a nervous habit the omega had. Another pause.   
"I love you." The singer blurted. He couldn't take the silence anymore. But as soon as he heard Matt's quiet crying he shot to his feet.   
"Matt? Baby?" He began pacing, eyes wide.   
"I-it's been so l-long since you've t-told me that..." Matt whispered shakily, and Nate whimpered at his need to hold the omega in his arms, wipe away his tears.   
"I love you, more than I've ever loved anything. I'll change, I swear it baby. Please, just come home. I need you."  
The line went silent again, with only Matt's soft crying to fill the void. Nate was so tempted to grab his keys and drive to wherever he was, he would do anything to feel Matt's arms around him again. Just as his hand grasped the door knob, the omega's soft voice spoke, breaking the deafening silence.  
"I wanna come home.."  
Nate could literally feel his heart stop, his baby wanted him back. It wasn't too late for them, he was so close to having his love back in his arms, even though he didn't think he deserved it.  
"Oh, my sweet angel..I'm so sorry I made you leave."  
Matt whimpered a bit, and Nate quickly opened the door and raced up the stairs.   
"I-I'm coming home, I love you Nate." He said, and the alpha could hear a door opening. Nate quickly went to the front door, opening it and stepping outside, sitting on the steps that led to his door to wait.   
"I'll be here, angel, I'll be here waiting." He whispered, hearing the starting of a car. The singer looked up at the night sky, heart pounding.   
"I'll be there soon..." Matt said, and Nate wiped away his own tears quickly. He almost forgot about the two guests he currently had in his house, startled when Mark grabbed his shoulder.   
"Everything ok, man?" Nate turned slightly, the biggest smile imaginable spread across his face.  
"I got him back, Mark. He's coming home." The alpha smiled, taking a seat on the steps next to Nate while Jack was picking out a movie for them to watch.  
"I'm happy for you. For a second there, I thought I was going to have to keep you locked up."  
The smaller male frowned, his eyes scanning the driveway for that familiar red car.  
"You really think I'd do something like that to Jack?"   
The happy moment was dampened a bit by the accusatory joke, the alpha already on edge from his rut. Mark shook his head.   
"I can't take chances, I don't want my baby to get hurt." He murmured, lying back and looking up at the stars.   
"I've already seen Jack fucked by two other people while he was in heat. I guess I'm just paranoid." The half Korean admitted, Nate frowning slightly.   
"I promise I wouldn't do anything like that." He said gently, and Mark smiled.   
"Thanks." He murmured, looking up when Jack called him.   
"Well, I'm going back in. And I'm happy for you Nate." He said and stood, ruffling the singer's hair before heading inside.

 


	17. Chapter 17

It was so quiet, even the crickets were silent as Nate waited on the front steps of his home. He couldn't wait to see him again. To hold him, touch him, kiss him. Every mistake he ever made with Matt ran through his mind, fearful that he would fuck up again and drive him away. It was a miracle that Matt didn't despise him for the shit he pulled, acting a bit like a spoiled brat rather than a good mate. In a way, Nate and Mark had a lot more in common than they thought. Mark wasn't the best mate starting out either, and it's intimidating to have the title of caregiver thrust upon you so quickly. When Matt first met the singer, he was a nobody. Nate became so driven to advance in his career that he threw his relationship away, causing Matt to split. All those long nights, the intense fights, the loneliness. It was because Nate didn't want to put Matt first like he should have. They were young and in love, only sixteen when they decided to take such an adult step. Looking back, Nate knew it was a bad idea. But through that, he fell harder than he ever did, suffered unimaginable emotional pain, and lost his mate. But fate has given them a second chance, a way to wipe the slate clean. He only hoped he could learn from his mistakes and be the man Matt needed him to be. As soon as he heard gravel crunching under tires and saw the headlights, Nate shot to his feet, heart pounding. This was it. Tears were clouding his vision as he watched the red car park beside his and that familiar figure step out. There was a pause where the two just looked at each other, eyes meeting for the first time in just about a year.  
"Nate.." Matt took a step forward before dashing towards the alpha, crashing into him in a bone crushing hug, toppling the singer over. But Nate didn't care. As soon as they made contact and Matt's scent flooded his nostrils, the singer's heart burst, gripping Matt so tightly that he was almost afraid he would break the omega.  
"I thought I'd lost you." Nate cried, kissing his lovers faded matemark over and over again. The omega buried his nose into the crook of Nate's neck, taking in his earthy aroma with hints of citrus. It was so much stronger than he remembered, making his mouth water. The omega pulled back, cupping Nate's cheeks as he nuzzled his nose.  
"For a while there, you did." Nate couldn't help himself, his raw need for his mate overtaking his mind as he leaned up and connected their lips. An explosion of euphoria and bittersweet love consumed them. Matt's lips were just as soft as he remembered, the taste of honey coating his tongue as he fiercely kissed his long lost omega. Matt's arms wrapped around Nate's neck, kissing back with just as much passion and need. He missed this, they both missed this so much. The omega pulled away slightly, head dipping down to kiss at the alpha's faded matemark.  
"N-Nate, can I..." He nipped at the skin.  
"Please, fuck, just do it." Nate whined, tilting his head, one hand moving up to bring Matt closer to his neck. The omega shivered and bit down.  
As soon as his teeth pierced the skin, Nate's eyes rolled back and his lips parted slightly in a silent moan. All of his senses were being overridden by Matt, but in a good way. He pulled the omega flush against him, pressing his nose to Matt's neck.  
"I love you, so much..." He whispered. Matt shivered, waiting for the moment when Nate's teeth would pierce his flesh. The alpha's lips pulled back, exposing his white teeth as they sank into the soft skin of Matt's shoulder. The omega gripped onto Nate, pain melting with pleasure as the bond between them immediately strengthened. Nate felt whole again, his entire being overjoyed as he lapped at Matt's freshly bloodied mark. As much as he wanted to stay wrapped up in his mate's arms, the gravel underneath him was starting to hurt.  
"Wanna come inside?" Nate chuckled, kissing up Matt's neck until he found the omega's lips, pecking them again and again. Matt nodded, purring in delight, reluctantly letting go of Nate and standing. The alpha smiled and got to his feet as well.  
"Come here." He held open his arms, Matt immediately walking into them, grinning when he was picked up. Nate carried him inside and shut the door.  
"I uh, I have a couple guests if you don't mind." He said, kissing Matt's shoulder and neck, unable to get enough of him. The omega purred and brought Nate closer.  
"I don't mind." He said and smiled.  
"Can we... Can we go cuddle?" He asked hopefully, heart warming when Nate nodded with a smile.  
"I've missed you so damn much, I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Nate confessed, carrying his mate up the stairs to his bedroom. Mark and Jack were nowhere to be found, most likely in the basement where the mini theater was. He could only imagine how much better things would be now that Matt returned.  
"What happened to the walls?" The omega curiously asked, noticing the huge dent in the wall next to the bed. Nate chuckled nervously, bruises still fresh on his face that the omega couldn't really see until they were in a brighter light. Matt's eyes widened, taking in the light purple streaks on the alpha's neck and jaw.  
"Nate, were you in a fight?"  
Nate glanced away shamefully, nodding.  
"Why? Who?" Matt cupped the alpha's cheeks, examining the bruises.  
"Um... Do you remember Mark? From Highschool?" He asked, Matt nodding.  
"Yeah, he was one of your best friends." The omega murmured.  
"Well Mark and his mate are staying over for a while, and Mark went into rut..." Nate trailed off, knowing Matt caught the gist of what happened.  
"Oh, Nathan..." His omega sighed gently, pressing loving kisses to the various marks.  
The alpha set his mate down on the bed, taking off the omega's shoes before removing his own. Matt was sort of a clean freak, a trait that rubbed off a bit on Nate when they started living together. The alpha closed the bedroom door, locking it to prevent any intrusion as he made his way back to his mate. Matt has never looked more beautiful to him than he did now, and all he wanted to do was kiss him until they were both breathless and spent. But his needy hormones wanted something else, making Matt's scent even more intoxicating to him than ever before.

 


	18. Chapter 18

The alpha crawled on top of the omega, hovering over him as their lips brushed together. He didn't want to come off as a horny alpha that just needed to fuck something to get off, Matt was special. This was the first time in nearly a year that they've been in this position. But rut is still powerful enough to drive you crazy, setting his skin on fire as the symptoms revved up again.  
"You're not telling me something, but I can already tell what it is." The omega murmered, breathing in deeply. "You're in rut, aren't you Daddy?"  
A shiver ran up Nate's spine, eyes squeezing shut.   
"You know you drive me crazy when you call me that..." He whispered, pressing his entire body against Matt's. They molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.   
"As long as you're not just going to leave after this, I'll help you." The omega purred, pushing up Nate's shirt, tracing his spine with the tips of his fingers.   
"I won't leave, not ever again." The singer whispered, pecking Matt's lips over and over. The omega couldn't help himself, spreading his legs as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. The two were pressed flush against each other, the tight nature of Nate's jeans unable to hide a thing from Matt. The alpha was already rock hard, pressing his clothed erection into Matt's as he grinded down on him. Matt never stopped kissing Nate's perfectly plump lips, making up for every time he wished he could kiss him but couldn't. It left the alpha panting and flushed, desperate for more of his sweet mate. He wanted to drown in his love for Matt, feel what unconditional affection was like again. Nate pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor as he quickly dove back down to taste Matt's sweet lips. Matt moaned softly, hooking one of his legs around Nate's waist as his teeth gently nibbled at the alpha's bottom lip.   
"I've missed you so much..." The alpha whispered against Matt's lips, his omega reaching down to unbutton the singer's pants with shaky hands.   
"I've missed you too..." He whined, groaning when Nate slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Matt managed to shove down Nate's pants and boxers, leaving the alpha completely nude over his still fully clothed form.   
"Gonna make you mine again..." The alpha murmured, looking down into Matt's eyes.   
"Please, Daddy.." The omega whined, trying to tug off his shirt so he could feel his bare skin against Nate's. The alpha took the hint, sitting back a little as he pulled off Matt's shirt, tossing it in the small pile that had collected on the floor. Matt's fingers worked on the button of his pants, lifting his hips as the alpha slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. With both boys nude and panting, Nate sat them up, pressing his back up against the headboard as Matt straddled his lap.  
"You look so gorgeous, baby. So perfect." Nate purred, hands sliding down to rest on Matt's hips.  
"Do you want prep? I don't wanna hurt you."  
Matt nodded a bit, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against Nate's, kissing his neck. The alpha grabbed a nearly full bottle of lube off his nightstand and hurriedly coated a few fingers.   
"Are you ready? He murmured, holding Matt's hip with one hand as he rubbed the omega's pucker with his slicked up fingers.   
"Y-yes, please..." Matt whispered, gasping when a finger was pushed inside him.   
"Oh fuck angel, you feel so tight..." Nate growled, slipping his finger in down to the knuckle. The omega shivered, clinging to Nate, kissing at his fresh matemark. The alpha pumped his finger, letting Matt get used to the feeling again before adding another. The omega was moaning against Nate's mouth, hands tangled up in this lover's hair as he rocked his hips.   
"You've been such a good boy, staying pure all this time. It's only been me, hasn't it?" Nate cooed, slipping a third finger into Matt's ass as he pumped and stretched him open.  
"A-ah! N-no one b-but you. It's a-always been you." Matt whimpered, fucking himself on Nate's digits as he rolled his hips and tugged on his alpha's hair.  
"You want me to fuck you, angel? I bet you're just dying to feel my cock stretching your pretty little ass out, hm?"  
"Y-yes, please!" Matt begged, biting at Nate's bottom lip, his hips bouncing slightly. He whined slightly when the alpha's fingers were removed, until he felt Nate's tip pressing against his entrance. The singer licked his lips as he rubbed teasing circles onto his mate's rim. Matt wasn't waiting any longer, though. He reached back, grabbing Nate's cock firmly before slamming himself down onto it.   
"O-oh fuck!" Nate cursed, back arching slightly as he was buried inside that delicious heat. Matt fit him like a glove, the omega panting and moaning.   
"Y-you gonna fuck me Daddy? I've waited so long for you, wanna feel you pounding me like a whore.." he purred close to Nate's ear, fully seated on the alpha's throbbing length. Nate gripped onto Matt's narrow hips, the omega teasingly rocking back and forth, suddenly circling his hips a few times until he was adjusted a little better. Nate felt so good inside him, filling and stretching him past his limits. The alpha lifted his mate up, Matt using his thighs to help meet him half way. Nate's hands helped guide his mate, the omega expertly bouncing and angling his hips to try and get the alpha to nail his prostate.  
"C'mon Daddy, I know you can do better than this." The omega purred, bouncing a little faster as he nipped at the pale skin of Nate's neck. The alpha completely lost It, grabbing Matt's hips as he slammed him back onto the bed. Matt's eyes widened slightly, before they closed and he moaned out as Nate slammed into him over and over. The alpha panted and groaned. Matt was so tight and hot, his walls massaging the singer's cock perfectly.   
Nate leaned down to capture his lover's lips in a hungry kiss that turned into mostly tongue as Matt whined and moaned femininely. His legs were spread wide, the bed creaking in protest. Nate changed his angle before ramming back inside again, Matt throwing his head back and crying out. Nate finally found Matt's prostate, the head of his cock smacking into the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly as he wrapped his hand around the omega's weeping length.   
"Fuck, I'm not gonna last.." Matt moaned, arching his back as Nate sped up his hand, his hips slowing down to swivel around a bit. Matt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the singer's cock massaging his sweet spot in all the right ways. This was one of his favorite things, just the way Nate circled his hips while still thrusting deeply drove him crazy. A few pleasured sounds came though the floor, the couple freezing for a second before Nate recognized who was moaning. So much for them watching a movie. The alpha chuckled, leaning down to nibble at Matt's neck, trailing hot kisses down his chest as he sat back on his knees. Nate grabbed Matt's legs, folding them up against his chest as he started his teasing rhythm back up. The new angle allowed the alpha to get as deep as he possibly could, Matt's jaw going slack as breathless moans poured out of his mouth.  
"O-oh god..." He whispered, gripping the sheets as his back arched slightly. He was so close, looking up at Nate as moans poured from his lips.   
"My gorgeous angel..." The singer whispered, before driving his cock into Matt's prostate over and over. The omega cried out, his cock throbbing as he came heavily onto his chest and stomach.   
Just the look in Matt's gorgeous eyes forced Nate to come undone, his cock swelling, locking the two together as his thick release filled the trembling omega. He moaned as he came, leaning down to kiss his mate deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

The two were completely spent, breathing heavily as they gently kissed, the omega trembling slightly. He's never felt so good, so loved. Nate held him close, nuzzling into his neck as they layed on the mattress. The couple downstairs was still going at It, drawing a confused look on Matt's face.  
"Get used to It, those two fuck like rabbits." Nate smiled, his breath calming as Matt stroked his hair.  
"We used to be like that too, in the beginning. Before things got in the way.."  
There was a hint of sorrow in his voice, catching Nate's attention.  
"We can still be like that, baby. What happened to us was my fault, not yours."  
Matt kissed Nate's forehead, holding the alpha close.   
"We can start over..." He whispered with a little smile, eyes closing as Nate pecked his lips.   
"And this time, I won't mess it up." The alpha promised, grunting as he came again. Matt moaned softly, gripping onto Nate.   
"I l-love you." He said, purring as Nate nuzzled and kissed his neck.   
"I love you too."   
And there were no more words, just the two of them holding onto each other.

Downstairs, Mark and Jack were just finishing up. The omega straddling Mark on the leather couch as some sappy movie played on the screen in the background. They both heard Nate, the walls weren't all that thick so you could practically hear someone cough through the floorboards. Jack was getting tired, his thighs shaking and burning as he tried to keep up with his mate. In the past three days, Jack had been fucked a total of twelve times. His ass was so sensitive and sore from how rough Mark has been. The alpha certainly had an insatiable appetite for sex during his rut, attacking Jack at least four times a day. The omega was exhausted, head falling on Mark's shoulder as he slumped against his chest.  
"C-can't..do it. T-too tired, Marky."   
Mark growled, hands moving down to squeeze Jack's ass, thrusting up into him.   
"Take it, take my cock..." He panted, the omega whimpering and moaning as his body rocked weakly with each thrust. He felt so sensitive, Mark's length driving into him over and over, the alpha taking no pity on his mate.   
And, just as Jack felt like he was going to pass out, Mark began swelling, his hips moving faster. And after a couple more seconds his knot popped and he came deep inside Jack, groaning as his omega moaned breathily. Mark's hot cum soothed his sore insides a bit. The omega was drooling, eyes barely open as Mark's knot secured them together. Rut was so much harder than he ever thought it would be, his tiny body just couldn't keep up.  
"B-baby..I need a break. My ass hurts." The omega whined, barely able to stay awake. Mark groaned, spurting more of his thick cum inside Jack as his head fell back onto the couch.   
"I'm sorry pumpkin, I can't help it..." He panted, Jack's body lying on top of his, spent. The alpha's gentle hands rubbed Jack's sweaty body soothingly, his mate giving a tiny mewl.   
"Go to sleep little one, get some rest." He whispered, Jack's frame no longer trembling. The small omega cuddled closer to his mate, purring sleepily, his hands loosely tangled in Mark's red hair.   
"M'kay alpha, 'm so tired..." He murmured.  
The omega was out in seconds, sleeping peacefully while Mark focused on the movie that was playing. It was just some romance movie, one with a cliche plot and boring story. The alpha felt his knot retract, softening as it slipped out of Jack's abused hole. He has been pretty relentless the past few days, never going a few hours without stuffing his prick inside his mate's tender ass. He wanted to make it up to him, but while he was in rut there wasn't much he could actually do for him. The alpha turned off the movie and stood up, holding Jack's sleeping frame close to him as he walked up the stairs. Most of the lights were still on, meaning Nate probably passed out after rekindling his relationship with Matt. They were pretty loud, the omega easily giving Jack a run for his money. Mark climbed up the steps, pushing open the bedroom door and laying Jack down on the bed. He looked so peaceful, making Mark swoon over him a bit. A deep purr rumbled in his chest, closing the door and turning off the light, making his way back to the bed to cuddle his small omega. Mark will admit, he was a bit wary about another omega in the house, mainly because of Ethan and how he acted around Jack.   
Which reminded Mark that his friends were probably worried sick about him. The alpha gave a little sigh, spooning Jack as he relaxed. He'll call them tomorrow. And think of a way to make this up to Jack. His poor omega was probably dead on his feet at this point. It didn't take long, the alpha slipping into sweet dreams as he snuggled his mate close. Hours passed without incident, with most of Mark's hormones calming down a small bit. Rut didn't last as long as heat did, and soon Nate would be the only one suffering through it. But that still didn't stop Mark from jolting awake at 2:30am, subconsciously grinding his swollen member against Jack's lower back. The omega didn't even move, still passed out as soft snores slipped from his slightly opened mouth. Mark would feel terrible if he ended up waking Jack up because of his needs, no matter how strong they were. The alpha shifted onto his back, skin already burning up enough to make them both sweat. The alpha tried to fight off the urge to absolutely destroy Jack's ass, opting for a little self love to dull the symptoms a bit so Jack could rest. At least that's one way he could make it up to him.

 


	20. Chapter 20

When the sun rose a few hours later, the alpha in the next room was just waking up. Nate's eyes fluttered open, soft teddy bear irises falling on his mate that was still asleep. They were still laying in the same position, with Matt on his back and Nate laying on top of him. Nate cuddled closer, eyes closing as his mate's scent surrounded him. This was where he belonged, cuddled up with Matt like this, his nose buried into Matt's neck. Nate could feel the dull burn of his rut starting up again, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep if he didn't at least jerk off.   
The singer sighed quietly. His hot breath hit Matt's neck and caused the omega to shiver slightly. Nate busied himself with playing with Matt's hair, causing his omega too purr quietly in his sleep. His other hand reached down in between them to begin slowly jerking himself. The alpha hoped that his subtle movements wouldn't wake his sweet puppy up, but alas his hand bumped into Matt's thigh and woke him up. The alpha sighed, giving Matt an apologetic smile as the omega looked up at him, eyes tired and full of sleep.   
"Sorry puppy, I was trying to be discrete." The singer nervously chuckled, moving his leg so that he could roll over. But Matt's arm stopped him, the sleepily look in his eyes completely gone and replaced with something that made Nate shiver.  
"What kind of mate would I be if I made my big, strong alpha take care of his rut all by himself?"  
Nate bit his plump bottom lip, cock throbbing at Matt's words. The omega chuckled softly and spread his legs slowly.   
"Well?" He purred, arms wrapping around Nate.   
"Go on, put it in me."   
Nate licked his lips as he lined up, pressing just the tip inside gently.   
"Mm..." Matt let his eyes close again, enjoying the feeling of his alpha slowly filling him up. He was still stretched from being knotted last night so no prep was needed.   
"So tight, angel..." Nate groaned softly, rocking his hips. Matt was practically sucking him in.   
"Hang onto me, puppy..." He whispered, purring as Matt pulled him closer. The omega nodded, burying his face into Nate's neck as his alpha began thrusting into Matt's tight heat. The omega gasped, the head of Nate's cock grazing his sweet spot almost instantly.  
"G-go faster." Matt whined, digging his nails into Nate's shoulder blades. The alpha complied, rolling them over so that he was on his back and Matt was straddling his lap.  
Matt placed his hands on Nate's chest, hips raised slightly so the alpha could thrust into him. He was moaning breathily, eyes half lidded, leaning down to kiss the singer deeply.   
"Take me so well, mm..." Nate groaned, kissing back as his hips rolled, massaging Matt's walls with his cock.   
"Mm!" The omega gripped Nate's hair, moaning into his mouth. The singer sped up, one hand stroking Matt's cock to double the pleasure his mate felt. This wasn't just about him, he wanted his mate's needs to feel just as important as his own.   
"That feel good, angel?" The alpha growled, leaning up to nibble at Matt's matemark.  
"Mhm. S-so good."   
The lewd sound of hips slapping together and Matt's feminine moans filled the room, spilling out into the hallway so the couple next door could hear them. Matt gripped Nate tightly, crying out as he suddenly came, muscles tightening around his mate's cock. Nate groaned, hips jerking as his cock swelled.   
"Knot me, kn-knot me alpha..."  
Matt begged, sitting up and bouncing his hips quickly. Nate cursed loudly as he finally came, his knot holding Matt in place and filling him up. The omega's eyes rolled back, a breathy moan falling from his mouth as he rocked his hips a bit. Matt layed his head back on Nate's chest panting a bit as he listened to his alpha's racing heart.   
"I hope we didn't wake your guests up, I forgot how loud you can make me be sometimes."   
Nate chuckled, fingers gently playing with his mate's silky locks.  
"I think you're ok. Jack's just as vocal as you are, loud enough to wake me up the past few nights. A little lost sleep won't hurt them." Matt sighed, closing his eyes as Nate's heartbeat calmed. The singer glanced at the clock, surprised that it was still pretty early. Mark and Jack liked to sleep in, so maybe they could spend a lazy morning together before Matt had to meet the guests. It wasn't that he didn't like having people over, it's just the circumstances surrounding their stay might come across as..surprising. Nate wanted to get it out of the way before Matt found out himself, worried the omega would freak out and do something irrational. Matt purred gently, snapping Nate out of his thoughts. The omega was looking up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes before leaning up to kiss at Nate's jaw.   
"I love you..." He murmured, Nate melting at those words. His arms wrapped around Matt gently.   
"I love you too, my sweet puppy."   
The omega giggled and rested his cheek back on Nate's chest, moaning quietly as the alpha's cock twitched and shot more cum inside.   
"Mm, that feels good..." He murmured. Nate had to resist to urge to wanna fuck him again, it wasn't like he could really do much with his knot holding them together like this. The omega purred at how warm Nate's skin was, using him as a heater while he layed on top of him.  
"M'hungry, alpha.." Matt quietly whined, gasping once Nate was able to slip his cock out of his sensitive hole.   
"What do you want me to make you?" The alpha asked in between soft kisses to his mate's shoulders and neck.  
"Something sweet, please."  
"What could possibly be sweeter than you?" Nate chuckled, hands roaming up and down Matt's bare skin. The omega groaned, rolling his eyes at Nate's choice of words.   
"You're so cheesy.."  
"You know you love it." Nate grinned, his heart swelling with joy as Matt lifted his head up and kissed him.  
"Fuck. You're right. You've got me swooning, you cheesy bitch. Now please make me some food before I'm forced to eat you instead."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Nate giggled, kissing Matt lovingly.   
"Bacon and eggs sound good?" He asked, rubbing Matt's lower back gently. The omega nodded, purring.   
"As long as you make toast with it." He said.   
"Deal." Nate chuckled as Matt sat up, stretching. The omega stood, walking to the dresser with a small limp, stealing a pair of Nate's pj pants.   
"C'mon Daddy." He purred, playfully slapping Nate's bare thigh as he walked past the bed to the door. The alpha sighed in content, watching Matt's hips wiggle as he walked away. God damn that boy has a nice ass..  
The alpha sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side as he stood. He'd definitely need a shower after breakfast, maybe he could convince Matt to join him so they could save some hot water for the rest of them. Or so they could fuck in the shower, either way it's a win. Nate pulled on a pair of clean boxers, rummaging through his dresser for some shorts and a shirt. He didn't feel all that comfortable being bare chested around Jack, lest something happen and Mark would turn into a jealous assbag again. He could already hear Matt singing downstairs, something the two of them used to do while cooking together.  He even recognized the song he was singing, one Nate wrote for him a while back when they first got together. It made his heart soar just listening to his sweet voice. Nate began walking down the stairs, beginning to sing along with Matt, their voices mixing into a delicious harmony. As Nate entered the kitchen, Matt sat up on the counter, legs swinging. Nate chuckled softly.   
"You're not gonna finish?" He asked, pointing to the food on the stove. Matt smirked and shook his head.   
"Nope." He popped the p. Nate chuckled softly, going to the stove. His omega was singing again, walking behind Nate and wrapping his arms around the alpha, chin resting on his shoulder. Nate couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, listening to Matt's voice in his ear. The alpha joined in again, finishing up the food before turning off the stove and spinning around so that he was facing his mate. Matt grinned, taking Nate's hand as his other wrapped around the alpha's neck.   
"What are you doing, you goofball?" The omega questioned with a giggle, his mate gently swaying with him in the middle of the kitchen as he sang to him.  
_"I need you to lend me your heart, do me this and I'll open the gate.."_ The alpha sang slowly, dancing with his mate like no one was watching. Matt blushed, hiding his face in Nate's neck. He almost didn't see Mark and Jack standing in the dining room, the exhausted omega hanging off of Mark's back as his mate carried him around. It was the least he could do considering how merciless he's been the past few days.  
Jack giggled as he watched the two, rubbing Mark's chest gently.   
"They're cute." He whispered, Mark smiling and turning to kiss Jack's cheek.   
"Not as cute as you, little one."   
Jack giggled, playfully slapping Mark's bicep before cuddling closer as he watched the two dance.   
"Do you think you can take me dancing some day?" He asked, tracing patterns onto his alpha's tan skin.   
"Of course pumpkin, once this all blows over I'll take you anywhere you want." He purred gently, causing his small mate to squeal happily and kiss his temple. The omega's voice caught their attention, both boys turning to see who was behind them.  
"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Mark murmered, motioning between the two as Jack giggled.  Matt blushed and shook his head, moving away from Nate's arms so he could meet the two guests.  
"Mark, right?" Matt smiled, holding out his hand for the alpha to shake.  
"How'd you know that?" Mark seemed a bit wary of the omega, not able to remember actually meeting him.  
"Nate talked about you constantly when we were together. Never got the chance to actually meet you in person though."  
Mark shook Matt's hand, the omega's hazel eyes meeting Jack's baby blues.  
"And you must be Jack, right?" Matt asked, peering over Mark shoulder with a warm smile. The omega nodded, clutching onto Mark a little tighter. The alpha chuckled, setting Jack down on the floor.  
"Don't be shy baby, say hello."   
Jack clutched Mark's arm, giving a shy wave. Matt smiled warmly.   
"He's a little short, don't you think?" He asked, gently ruffling Jack's hair. Mark smiled a little.   
"Well uh... I hope you don't mind, but he's fifteen."   
Matt nearly choked on his own spit.   
"I-I'm sorry, what?" He asked, and Jack hid his face in Mark's side. The alpha wrapped a protective arm around his small mate.   
"He's fifteen." He said, and Matt glanced back at Nate. The singer was setting out the plates of food.   
"Oh uh... I don't mind I guess, if Nate doesn't." He said.  
"That's not everything though." Nate muttered, setting the food on the table as they sat down to eat. He was hoping that he could've told Matt this before he met them, but the cats out of the bag now. Mark shot Nate a challenging look, his hand clutching Jack's tightly.  
"You wanna tell him?" Nate asked, taking a bite of his eggs.  Matt looked a bit worried, glancing at Mark as he sighed and nodded. If Matt was going to be here for good then he had to know what he getting himself into.  
"Jack and I ran away together, and because of that I'm sort of wanted by the police for kidnapping.." The alpha left out the rape charges, figuring that Matt got the gist of how deep he was wading in this shit.   
The omega turned to Nate.   
"You're housing fugitives?" He hissed, Nate shrugging.   
"Mark is family, Matt. I couldn't just let him be arrested for loving an underage omega." He said gently. Matt whimpered, looking between Jack and Mark repeatedly.   
"O-ok, ok it'll be fine..." He muttered to himself,  taking a deep breath. Mark rubbed Jack's back, watching Matt almost challengingly. Of course, Jack knew how to work his magic. No way in hell was he going to be kicked out.


	22. Chapter 22

The young omega peeked over at Matt, clutching onto his alphas shirt.   
"Y-you won't make us leave, will you?" He whispered, tears filling his baby blues.  
Matt couldn't help It, Jack was pouting and tearing up. He remembered how much his parents didn't approve of Nate in the beginning, and how much stress it caused him to try and please everyone.   
"No. I'm not going to throw you guys out. If Nate is comfortable letting you stay then so am I." Matt said gently, fingers lacing together with Nate's. Mark breathed a sigh of relief, giving Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze. The air was cleared and everything seemed to be ok, although the tension in the room never really left. Matt ate quietly, stealing a few glances at Jack every now and again. He was worried for him, not really understanding how their relationship worked. Fifteen is a very young age to be mated, and Mark was almost twenty. The age difference was a bit concerning but what really had Matt worried was the fact that sooner or later Mark would be caught, leaving Jack alone. He's been though that kind of unimaginable pain and depression, being separated from his mate as their bond faded. He never wanted to go through something like that again, but for Jack to experience it. The thought broke his heart.  
"Would you mind if I got to know Jack a little better? You don't see many male omegas anymore and I'd like for us to be close."  
Mark tensed suddenly, pulling Jack closer as his eyes narrowed. He didn't exactly trust Jack with other omegas after Ethan. Why did Tyler's mate even do that to Jack? Was it because they were both in heat and horny? Mark remembered something in health class about omegas being attracted to each other during heat, but he never thought it would affect him like this. Just the thought of the other omega's hands on Jack made him so angry-   
"Marky!" Jack cupped the snarling alpha's cheeks, looking into his eyes. The threatening sound immediately stopped as Mark leaned down to nuzzle Jack, purring deeply. Matt had a shocked look in his eyes, staring at Mark like he was some vicious creature. Nate piped up, setting his fork down as he defended his mate.  
"The fuck was that for?"   
Mark shook his head, an angry look on his face.  
"You have no idea what we've been through. It's hard for us to trust people."  
"You trusted me. What's so wrong with Matt becoming friends with Jack? He's gonna need someone to come to that understands him." Nate arched his brow, glancing at Jack. There was so much that he had yet to experience, things that Matt could help him with. It would do Jack some good to have a friend besides Mark, but the alpha didn't seem like he was into the idea very much.  
"Come on, Mark. Matt isn't going to do anything to Jack, he just wants to hang out with him."  
Mark pulled Jack onto his lap, the omega nuzzling his cheek.   
"It'll be ok Moomoo, I promise." He said, looking into his mate's eyes. Mark hesitated. He wasn't happy about this one bit, but he sighed reluctantly.   
"Alright. Ok pumpkin." He leaned down, kissing Jack softly. The omega gave a soft purr, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and kissing back.   
"Thank you so much. You won't regret it, ok?" The young omega said, Mark smiling at how cute Jack was. Matt smiled, though his eyes displayed a different emotion. Mark was very possessive over Jack, that fact evident by the bruises that covered both alphas.   
After breakfast, Mark and Jack offered to do the dishes while Nate and Matt cleaned up in the shower. It was quiet, with only the sound of running water to keep Jack company.  
"Marky? Do you not trust me to have friends?" The small omega asked, loading up the dishwasher.  The question caught Mark by surprise, glancing down at Jack as he turned off the water.  
"Why do you say that?"  
Jack shrugged, not looking up at Mark.   
"You just... with Matt..." He murmured, and Mark's heart felt heavy.   
"I'm sorry little one. Of course I trust you, but after Ethan..." He trailed off. He was probably going to be forever wary because of that experience, but he hated the fact that Jack was being negatively affected by it. He didn't blame Ethan, no, it was some biological bullshit because of heat, but just the thought of that happening again made the alpha's heart twist painfully.   
"I wanna make it up to you, as soon as this damn rut is over with." Mark said, hopeful that they could get past this and move forward. Jack's eyes lit up, a small smile pulling at his lips.  
"What do you mean, alpha?"  
Mark picked his mate up, setting him on the counter as he held him close.  
"I mean, why don't you and Matt spend a little time together out of the house? It would do you some good to get away and make friends."  
Every single word killed Mark to say, he didn't want to let Jack out of his sight but he couldn't smother him either. Jack pecked Mark's lips, squeezing him tightly.  
"What about you?"  
Mark forced a little smile, kissing the corners of Jack's soft lips.   
"I have Nate." He chuckled, kissing along his omega's jaw. Jack purred, burying his face into Mark's hard chest.   
"Are you sure, Marky?" He asked, and Mark nodded.   
"Of course." He rumbled.   
"It's good for you, you need human contact besides my own." He said, petting Jack's soft green hair. The little omega wrapped his legs around Mark's waist.   
"Thank you daddy..." He murmured.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too, pumpkin."

 


	23. Chapter 23

The alpha heard the door to the bathroom open, the happy couple upstairs giggling like they just committed a crime. Mark rolled his eyes, picking Jack up as he carried him up the stairs.  
"Would you like a shower, baby?" Mark purred, passing by Nate's bedroom door. He could already hear them going at it, the lewd sounds causing Jack to blush as he nodded.  
"Do we sound like that?" Jack asked, gazing up at Mark as he set him down next to the bathtub. Mark chuckled, closing and locking the bathroom door.  
"Well, yes baby. You can get pretty loud." Jack blushed even harder, hiding his face in his hands.  
"But I love the sounds you make, they drive me crazy. Hearing your sweet voice just makes me fall that much harder for you."  
Jack's cheeks were burning, peeking up at Mark through his fingers.   
"Really..?" He asked rather innocently, causing Mark to chuckle and gently take Jack's hands.   
"Mhm. I love how loud you are." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Jack softly. The omega shivered.   
"Th-thank you alpha..." He purred shakily. Jack was surprised he could make such lewd noises. But he couldn't help it! The omega slid his borrowed clothing off while Mark started up the shower, steam already fogging up the bathroom as he stepped under the warm stream of water. Mark quickly undressed, feeling a tiny bit calmer as his rut died down. He still had about another day of torture to get through, while Nate had about two or three. Things could finally go back to normal for them without someone's hormones getting in the way. Mark tossed his clothing onto the bathroom floor, stepping into the shower and wrapping his strong arms around his mate. The warm water felt so nice, soothing Mark's irritated skin that started to faintly itch and burn once again. Jack could already feel Mark's hardening member pressing up against his ass, a small whimper falling from his mouth as he tried to remind himself that Mark couldn't help it. Without that constant flow of slick, frequent romps with Mark easily left him sore and unable to sit, let alone walk. Mark tried to control himself, leaning down and gently kissing his mate's temple.   
"I'm sorry sweetheart- we can take separate showers, if you want." He murmured, rubbing Jack's soft tum. The omega shook his head.   
"It's ok, just... If you really need to fuck me, don't be so rough." He said, and Mark nodded.   
"Of course baby, anything for you." He purred, grabbing the soap and starting to wash his small omega. Jack grinned, eyes closing as he purred. He could remember when Mark was completely different, how the alpha mostly thought about his own needs before Jack's. Tyler really whipped him into shape. The omega leaned back against Mark's chest, soaking up the feeling of his fingertips sliding down his wet skin. A soft purring sounded in Mark's ears, smiling at how adorable his mate was. Jack sighed, the soap rinsing off of his body and swirling down the drain. Mark quickly scrubbed himself clean, washing the shampoo and body wash off as Jack moved to step out of the shower, thinking they were done. Mark reached out, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him flush against his chest. The omega yelped in surprise, turning his head to see a clouded look in Mark's eyes.   
"Where do you think you're going, baby?" The alpha growled, his rut taking over his actions. Jack swallowed thickly, placing his hands on the wall of the shower as he braced himself for what was to come.  
"P-please be gentle." Jack pleaded, spreading his legs so Mark would have better access to him. The alpha's hands slid over Jack's flat tummy, slowly traveling south as he kissed at his neck. The omega was expecting another rough fuck, but so far Mark was able to hold back.   
"Gorgeous..." Mark whispered, licking his lips as Jack was presented to him, for him.   
"Absolutely beautiful..."   
Jack whined softly at the praise that made him almost instantly harden along with Mark's hands squeezing his thighs. Curse those hormones.   
The alpha gently grabbed Jack's length, stroking him slowly.   
"Mm..." Jack bit his lip, ecstatic that Mark was actually listening and being so gentle. The alpha lined himself up with his free hand, pushing just the tip inside of Jack's hot body. The omega winced, his ass so sensitive that even a small amount of friction sent ripples of pain and pleasure through his veins. He wasn't going to last long, he never did. But it wasn't Jack's job to be a marathon man, he simply wasn't built that way. Mark however could probably go for hours if Jack let him, the alpha skilled in teasing and torturing his mate like it was the only thing in life he was meant to do. Mark just barely moved his hips, distracting Jack with hot kisses as his hand worked in tandem with his cock.  
"Mm..alpha, oh f-fuck." The omega mewled, fingers digging into the tile that covered the bathroom wall.  
"What, baby? What do you want?" Mark cooed, angling his hips just a little bit so he would brush up against Jack's prostate. Jack jolted slightly when his prostate was brushed, moaning squeakily. He could feel Mark filling him up inch by inch.   
"O-oh fuck..." The boy panted. Being connected with Mark like this would never cease to make Jack blush, to have the alpha's hands all over him, knowing he was making his mate feel good.   
"M-make me cum..." Jack whispered quietly, Mark placing his hands on the wall and putting a large amount of pressure on to Jack's ass. He began grinding his hips, the omega moaning loudly as his prostate was rubbed and his walls were stimulated with his alpha's cock.  
"Gladly, little one..." Mark growled. Jack tried to move forward, the assault on his sensitive prostate a bit too much for him. Mark's arm quickly wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as he sped up his hips.   
"Oh, fuck!" The omega moaned out, his eyes shut as Mark ground his hips into dirty circles. The alpha chuckled, his cock stimulating Jack's sweet spot so nicely that his mate could only pant like a dog, moving his hips to try and fuck himself on Mark's cock. Jack was such a mess, swearing and crying out as he suddenly came on the wall in front of him. But Mark didn't stop what he was doing, the alpha continuing to rub his dick against Jack's prostate as more cum dripped out of the omega's cock. He was overstimulated and practically melting into Mark's arms as the alpha sped up even more.  
"Oh, fuck. I can't- I can't stop cumming.." The omega whined, Mark's hand milking him dry as he pressed against his inner walls. Mark growled a bit, licking his lips as he buried himself deeper, his hips moving quickly and smoothly as he grinded his cock in Jack's sensitive heat. The omega threw his head back, resting it on Mark's shoulder as his knees wobbled.   
"M-Mark!" He gasped as his cock twitched and spurted again, adding to the mess on the wall.   
"Oh god, oh f-fuck..." He whined and moaned. One good thing about male omegas is that they could orgasm multiple times during sex, much like a female. This is because they don't produce seed like betas or alphas, therefore their body doesn't need time to make more. And Mark was planning on milking Jack until he couldn't even talk. The thought sent shivers throughout the horny alpha. Jack took his hands off of the wall, wrapping his fingers around Mark's forearm as he dug his nails into the alpha's tan skin. Mark hissed, bucking his hips just to make Jack squeal. The omega jolted, his body so overwhelmed that he couldn't stand up anymore. If Mark were to move his arm, Jack would be sure to hit the floor like a limp rag. Mark leaned his chest against Jack's back, putting a little more pressure against the omega's sweet spot as he began to slowly thrust his hips. Jack's cock was still twitching in Mark's hand, the last few drops of his seed running down Mark's fingers as he gently stroked Jack's reddened cock. The alpha felt close himself, wanting to get at least one more orgasm out of Jack before he filled his sweet little ass up. Jack mewled, clenching around Mark as he felt the alpha's cock slowly begin to swell. It felt so good, being overstimulated like this, Jack never thought he'd actually enjoy the slight pain of it.   
"C'mon baby, one more for me, cum one more time..." The alpha coaxed, thumbing Jack's sensitive slit, earning a breathy moan from the small omega. Jack gripped Mark's arm tighter, spraying his release all over the alphas hand, crying out. Mark pulled out until the head was the only thing sheathed inside before slamming back in, causing the omega to moan out and his cock to heavily spurt again. Jack had tears pricking the corners of his eyes, so much pain and pleasure engulfing his body that his brain wouldn't work at the moment. He couldn't even form words, just slight whimpers and moans as Mark's knot caught on his rim. The alpha whispered praises into his mates ear, holding his hips still as his knot held them together and sprayed his insides with his warm seed. A low groan made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up, his mate slightly moving his hips as he heavily released inside of his mate.  
"Good boy, so good baby." Mark praised, releasing Jack's softening cock as he reached up to grab the shower head, spraying Jack's seed off of the wall. The omega was panting and mumbling nonsense, his senses overwhelmed as he limply clung to Mark's arm. The alpha was the only thing holding him upright, kissing his neck gently as his head nodded and swayed. Mark smiled softly, wishing they could move to a more comfortable position but knowing if he tried to move himself out Jack would be in pain. So he held up the omega against the wall, his chest rumbling with purrs. Jack was completely out of it, clutching onto Mark's arm weakly. The alpha groaned as he came again, Jack moaning in pleasure as he drooled. He loved being filled with Mark's cum, he loved how it felt inside him.   
"Mm, taking it so well, baby.." the alpha whispered, moving one hand down to spread Jack's cheeks to see them connected. The omega's hole was hugging his swollen cock tightly, just the sight of his dick completely buried inside his mate's ass was enough to make Mark cum again.   
After a few more moments, Mark was able to slide out of Jack's puffy hole. The omega didn't even know his name, let alone what Mark was doing. The alpha shut off the water, lifting Jack's limp body into his arms as he stepped out of the tub.  
"Come on sweet boy, I think you've earned a nap after that."

 


	24. Chapter 24

The alpha carefully dried Jack off, using his body to steady his mate as Jack loosely held onto him.   
"Daddy..did I do good? Jus' wanna make you feel good.." Jack sleepily murmered, a loopy smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. Mark couldnt help but laugh a bit, Jack looked high as a kite, slurring his words as he barely stayed awake.  
"Yes, pumpkin. You did so good for me."  
Jack tried to kiss Mark, missing his lips completely and instead kissing his cheekbone. The alpha smiled and held Jack's chin, giving him a real kiss, gently.   
"Mm, daddy your lips are so soft..." Jack purred into the kiss. He was so sloppy, making Mark chuckle. He helped Jack get dressed before pulling on his own clothes and carrying his sleepy omega to the bedroom.   
"You're so handsome and strong..." Jack slurred as he was lied down.   
"Oh yeah?" Mark smiled.   
"Mhm, but you're jus' a big cuddly bear..." The boy reached up, making grabby hands at Mark. The alpha smiled, never before seeing Jack act this out of it.  
"You alright baby?" Mark gently brushed Jack's cheek with the back of his hand, his mate's vibrant eyes clouded over and hooded.  
"Jus' sleepy. Why? Did I do somethin' wrong, daddy?" Jack looked like he was about to bust into tears, a panicked expression twisting his features as he searched Mark's face for answers.  
"What? No, of course not. You're perfect baby doll, why would you think that?" Mark soothed, his hands cupping Jack's cheeks.  
"Wanna make you happy, s'all I wanna do."   
Mark crawled under the covers, pulling Jack to his chest to calm his omega down.   
"You do, you make me so happy." Mark said, kissing the boy's forehead. Jack purred happily, looking up at Mark with loving blue eyes.   
"I do?" He asked like an excited toddler, and Mark nodded with a smile.   
"Very." He said, pulling his small mate closer and cuddling him.   
"Go to sleep little one, you're tired."  
The omega nodded as he yawned, not needing to be told twice. Just the feeling of Mark's strong arms holding him close made the omega close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Mark shook his head, confused as to what was making Jack act so odd. He's seen him fucked out before, but this seemed a bit different. Mark sighed, if it happened again he'd ask Nate about it, maybe he knew what this was. Before he knew it, the alpha was out like a light. Soft snores coming from both boys as they slept off their euphoric high. Across the hall, Nate and Matt were way past finished. The alpha cuddling his mate as he played with his hair.  
"Where exactly were you planning on taking Jack? It's gonna be hard to go somewhere where he won't be recognized."  
Matt thought for a second, there was a park just down the street that hardly anyone ever went to. If Jack hid his identity well enough then maybe they could hang out there for a bit.  
"Y'know that park? The one down the road?" He asked, and Nate nodded.   
"Good idea, puppy." He smiled, Matt giggling a bit. The omega kissed Nate's chest softly.   
"Do you think they love each other?" He asked, referring to Mark and Jack. Nate propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing Matt's side.   
"Well, what do you think?" He asked, and Matt shrugged, wrapping a leg around Nate's waist.   
"I know Mark is protective and stuff, but it might just be because of rut. Jack is so young..." He sighed. He just wanted to see other people happy. Nate smiled, loving how much his mate cared about others. Matt had the sweetest heart, he was practically a disney prince.   
"Well, I've seen them together for a little bit and Mark definitely loves him. Jack is pretty young to be mated and I had the same reaction when I first found out. But they go well together, like peanut butter and jelly."  
"Like me and you?" Matt batted his eyes, nuzzling his nose against Nate's. The alpha chuckled, pecking the omega's lips sweetly.  
"Of course. Mark is a good guy, you just have to get to know him when he's not a crazy fucker."  
The omega giggled, tangling his hands into Nate's black hair.  
"You've been known to act pretty crazy, too"  
Nate winked at that, causing Matt to giggle again.   
"Crazy for you, my darling..." He cooed, playfully slapping Matt's bare ass. The omega yelped and jumped, rolling his eyes.   
"So mean to me." He grinned, kissing Nate's chin as the alpha lied his head back down on the pillow.   
"Oh hush." He chuckled, pulling his mate closer and relaxing.   
"We should get a dog." Matt yawned, eyes closing for a quick nap.   
"Or a cat, I don't mind." He murmured.  
Nate opened his eyes, smirking at the random thought.   
"Didn't you have a cat?"   
"I want a new one. That cat ran away, remember?"  
Nate shrugged, his tired mind just agreeing with Matt so he wouldn't have to think anymore.  
"A cat sounds nice. Maybe you can ask Jack about it when you go out later."   
Matt nodded, opening his eyes to look up at Nate.   
"I love you." He said, and Nate smiled.   
"I love you too."   
The two cuddled closer, eventually falling asleep for a couple hours.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Mark woke up before everyone, gently untangling himself from his omega and tucking him in. Jack whined quietly, sleepily grabbing Mark's pillow and burying his face in it.   
**_So cute..._**  
He pulled on a pair of shorts, noticing how much better he felt. He didn't really feel his rut irritating him like before, thankful it was on its way out so that Jack wouldn't have to feel like a fleshlight anymore. The alpha stretched, taking one last look at Jack before leaving the room. It was only three in the afternoon, still plenty of time to get shit done. But Mark being the lazy bastard he was, decided that sitting on his ass and playing bloodborne was a better use of his time. He flopped down on the couch after putting in the disk, chewing on some roast beef he stole from the fridge. He glanced up when someone walked down the stairs. It was Matt, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The alpha offered a warm smile.   
"Did everyone fall asleep?" He asked, and Matt nodded, flopping onto the couch next to Mark.   
"I guess so." He chuckled, stretching. He was wearing one of Nate's shirts and a pair of boxers, not that it affected Mark, who had eyes for only Jack.   
"Sure you don't wanna be up there when Nate wakes up? He's in rut, isn't he?" Mark asked, and Matt smiled.   
"Yeah, but if he wants me that bad I'm sure he'll find me."  
Mark shrugged, focusing on not dying as Matt watched him play. The omega was very smart, giving Mark hints and different techniques to kill the enemies faster. He could see why Nate was so in love with Matt, just how handsome, smart, and kind he was. The more they talked, they better he felt about letting Jack go out for a bit.  
"So when were you wanting to take Jack out? I'm pretty sure my rut is dying down so Nate would be the only one to need you here..to ya know. Help." Mark blushed, feeling awkward. Matt chuckled. Mark was kind of cute, unable to talk about sex around other people.   
"Don't be embarrassed, everyone does it." The omega said, patting Mark's shoulder.   
"I think I'll take him out for a little while after Nate wakes up, if you don't mind." Matt offered a smile that Mark couldn't refuse.   
"Sure. Just don't be too long, Nate's going to need you again soon after that and I don't feel like being stuck in a house with another alpha in rut." He said, and Matt nodded. A few moments later, Nate could be heard whining and growling, calling out for Matt with an obvious need laced in his voice. Mark smirked, glancing over at Matt as the omega rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Welp, my beast is awake." Matt sighed. Mark chuckled, nodding a bit. He continued to focus on the game, waiting for his little ball of sunshine to finally wake up. He wanted to be happy that Matt showed interest in befriending Jack, but he just couldn't squelch the feeling of uneasiness that came along with it. What if someone saw Jack and recognized him? He'd be taken away from him for good. Mark sighed, trying to shove the thought away. He was just being paranoid, nothing is going to happen. He was with Matt, and the omega seemed quite protective over the smaller male.   
"D-daddy?" A small voice called from the now opened bedroom door. Mark smiled, turning off the game as he stood.  
"I'm coming, Pumpkin." The alpha called back, climbing the stairs and walking up to the bedroom door. Jack was standing in the doorway with a sleepy and confused look in his stunning eyes. Mark's oversized shirt was hanging off of him, his pale thighs covered by the fabric and showing just how small Jack really was.   
"Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there. I-I got scared.." Mark wrapped his tiny mate in his arms, nuzzling into his neck until he heard Jack begin to purr.   
"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you, I was just downstairs with Matt. He seems to really like you, are you excited to get away for a bit?"  
Jack nodded, his arms wrapping around Mark's neck as he relaxed.   
"M-mhm. Thank you so much for letting me go Daddy, I love you..." He purred, Mark lifting the tiny omega into his strong arms and chuckling when he realized the only thing Jack had on was his much too large shirt.   
"Of course little one, I love you too." He said, the omega resting his chin on Mark's shoulder and clinging to him, eyes half lidded and a smile on his soft lips. The alpha didn't bother getting Jack into boxers - the omega was probably more comfortable without any - as he carried him downstairs. The shirt covered everything anyways.   
"Are you hungry, baby boy?" He asked, one hand supporting Jack's bottom and the other holding the railing as Mark walked down the steps.  
"A little. I don't really remember anything after we got in the shower, but my ass is killing me. Did we fuck again?"   
Mark couldn't help but laugh, setting Jack down on the counter as he opened the fridge to make him a sandwich.  
"Yeah. You really don't remember that?"  
Jack shook his head, a puzzled look on his face.   
"That's odd. I distinctly remember you screaming 'Oh fuck' and 'Daddy' a lot." Mark chuckled, his voice imitating Jack when he emphasized the words.  
Jack blushed deeply, looking away.   
"Sh-shut up!" He squeaked, arms crossed. Mark giggled, kissing Jack's temple gently, his tiny omega huffing.  
"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were dead on your feet by your second orgasm." The alpha said nonchalantly as he put some lunch meats on the counter next to Jack. The boy's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like a fish.   
"How many times did you make me cum?" He asked meekly, playing with the hem of the shirt he was wearing in embarrassment. Mark pretended to count on his fingers.   
"Three or four, I can't remember." He grinned proudly, the tiny omega hiding his face in his hands. Sure, Jack and his mate can fuck all they want, but talking about it just turned the boy into a blushing, embarrassed mess. And Mark found it absolutely adorable.   
"You were so sexy, pumpkin..." He rumbled, moving over to Jack and rubbing his thighs, grinning when Jack looked away. Mark kissed his cheek before opening the bread and grabbing a couple slices.   
"I love how you moan my name in that accent of yours, I could listen to it for hours." He went on, starting to make his mate's sandwich. Jack's face was so red, whining and pouting.  
"But-" Mark silenced his mate with a kiss, placing his food in his hand.  
"Eat up, baby. You're going to the park here soon. You'll need your energy."  
Jack's face lit up, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Really?!" He squeaked, his mouth full of food. Mark chuckled and nodded, putting the food away as the bedroom door upstairs opened. Matt walked out, hair an absolute mess as Nate followed behind him, sighing in relief.  
"Get dressed, I'd like to get there before it gets dark, if you don't mind." Matt said, buttoning his jeans as he walked down the stairs. Jack nodded, reaching out to Mark.   
"Carry me." He whined, the alpha chuckling and scooping Jack up as the omega ate.   
After getting dressed and finishing his food, Jack bounced over to Matt, who was by the front door, and smiled. The older omega grinned, ruffling Jack's green hair.   
"C'mon, if we make it in time we can get ice cream." He said, and Jack grinned. He turned around and hugged Mark tightly.   
"I'll be back soon Moomoo." He promised, before pulling away to leave with Matt. Mark watched them go, whining a bit. He felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"Relax man." Nate soothed as he watched the two get into Matt's red car.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt handed Jack a baseball cap and some sunglasses to better hide his identity. The park was pretty empty most of the time, but he didn't want to risk it. The drive was pretty quiet, both boys trying to find a topic to start up a conversation. Before Jack met Mark, he was incredibly shy and introverted, opting to stay home and play video games rather than party with his peers. It was safe to say that he was a bit socially awkward, never having very many friends. Matt was the opposite, a social butterfly that loved to make people smile. He was well liked and outgoing, with many people lucky enough to call him their friend. Matt could tell that Jack was a bit lonely, not in the sense that he didn't have anyone because he did. But in the sense that he felt isolated from everyone but Mark. His mate was all he had left, leaving everything and everyone behind just so he could be with his alpha. Jack needed this, and Matt wanted to douse this sweet boy in love and friendship because that's what he deserved. As they pulled into the park, only one or two people were actually there. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, looking over at the swing set that was empty. Matt smiled as he parked, following Jack's gaze.   
"You wanna go swing?" He asked, and the boy nodded. Matt took the keys out of the ignition and unlocked the car, Jack hopping out happily.   
"I'll race you there." Matt said as he moved beside the young omega, and Jack smiled widely.   
"You're on."   
The two ran, giggling like school girls as they raced towards the vacant swings, the green grass under their feet swaying slightly with the breeze. Jack was faster than he looked, slowly pulling ahead of Matt. The older wasn't going to lose so easily to a child, playfully tackling Jack to the ground, who squealed in surprise. Jack giggled as he tried to escape, the swing set only a few feet away. Matt caught a glimpse of Jack's surgical scar, the smile falling from his face as Jack wiggled out of his arms and ran to the swings. Matt climbed to his feet, walking up to Jack who was panting and smirking like a mischievous little boy.  
"I win, slow poke!" Jack teased, kicking his feet off of the ground as he started to swing. Matt smiled, sitting on the empty swing next to Jack as he slightly swung.  
"You ok?" Jack asked, the metal chains rattling and squeaking the higher he went. Matt wasn't sure if he should even bring it up, the scar was directly over his fallopian tube. Matt may not know the details, but the location of the incision spoke loud enough. Jack was pregnant once. The omega bit his lip, shaking his head. He didn't want to ask if it would ruin their evening out, who knows when they'd get this opportunity again. Jack tilted his head, puffing out his cheeks slightly. He dragged his foot on the ground to slow down a bit. Did Matt see something? Did he see the scar and think Jack was gross? So many thoughts and scenarios ran though the boys active mind, staring off into space. He remembered when he lost the baby that was growing inside him, wrapping a protective arm around his stomach at the heart wrenching thought.   
"It's nothing Jack, but... Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Matt asked, and Jack glanced over at him, nodding.   
"Sure, I'm an open book."   
Matt chewed his bottom lip, trying to word this the right way. He didn't want to upset Jack, but his curiosity and concern was starting to eat away at him.  
"How far along were you when you..lost it?" Jack sighed, his head hung low. Matt probably didn't want to associate with him now that he knew. Jack was damaged goods, a failure. He couldn't even save their baby..  
"I donno. They didn't tell me, I just woke up after the surgery and it was gone. They said it was a tubal pregnancy, common for people like me."  
Matt's heart broke, staring at Jack with a sad expression. This poor boy has been through some shit, probably more hurt than Matt would ever know.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in, losing a child like that. Nate and I want kids, but so far we haven't been able to have them."  
Jack smiled a bit, looking over at Matt.   
"It's alright, I'm ok now." He said, gently rubbing his own stomach.   
"You should try again once you go into heat. I've always liked younger kids, they're cute." He giggled softly, Matt offering a warm smile as Jack hopped off the swing to flop down in the grass. The boy placed both hands on his stomach, looking over at Matt.   
"What do you think it feels like, to have something growing inside you?" He asked, and Matt shrugged, lying down next to Jack on the ground.   
"Well, I'm not sure." He answered honestly, folding his arms underneath his head.   
"What did it feel like?"   
Jack blushed a bit, looking up at the sky.   
"It wasn't noticeable to me, but when I lost it..." He trailed off and let out a breath. It was strangely silent all of a sudden, the two just watching the clouds pass by while someone else was watching them. They couldn't see him, but his large, black mustache would be easy enough to spot if they were actually paying attention. They weren't even here all that long, but it was long enough to attract his attention. Their sweet smell gave them away, two young, male omegas in prime health. Such a rare breed is worth quite a pretty penny. The wind blew, pushing their intoxicating scent further towards him. He was just waiting, patiently watching until the perfect moment, chloroformed cloth at the ready. Matt closed his eyes, enjoying the slight breeze and the comfortable silence. Jack was nice company to have, the boy having a bit more in common with him than he originally thought.  
Jack looked over at Matt and giggled.   
"So... You and Nate?" He wiggled his eyebrows, Matt rolling his eyes playfully.   
"Weirdo." The older omega chuckled, Jack laughing and sprawling himself out.   
"Mark says I'm loud when we fuck, but I'm not sure I can be any louder than you." He teased, Matt blushing.   
"Hey!" He pouted, the boy giggling innocently. Matt smiled as he sat up, his head turned away from the man that was slowly walking towards them. Jack's eyes flickered towards him, widening once he saw him pull out something that looked like a gun, aiming it directly at Matt. The omega gasped, hearing a loud bang sound in his ears as Matt fell over. The omega had some sort of needle sticking out of his shoulder, wincing as his eyes slowly shut.  
"Matt!" Jack screamed as loud as he could, trying to crawl away as tears blurred his vision. The man stepped over Matt's unconscious body, cloth resting against his palm as he closed in on the small omega.  
"C'mere little puppy, I won't hurt ya." He cooed, Jack crying hysterically as he was grabbed by the back of his hair.  
"Shh..just breathe and it'll be over before ya know it." The man hushed, covering Jack's mouth with the strong smelling cloth as he kicked and screamed. His body was growing very tired, mind slowing as he closed his eyes. The man smiled, lifting Jack's limp body into his arms as he carried him over towards his car. Jack was tossed into the trunk, Matt joining him moments later. The man quickly tied their hands and feet together, the rope digging into their skin as he closed the trunk and climbed into the drivers side, peeling out of the park and speeding away.

 


	27. Chapter 27

He wasn't careful at all with his captives as he pulled up to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The man parked the car, popping his trunk and checking the omegas' necks for any matemarks.   
"Hm, both mated. That's a shame." He smirked, before lifting them up and throwing their limp bodies over his shoulders, carrying them inside like a couple sacks of potatoes.    
As soon as the door creaked open the man was met with the sight of cages lining the walls, a few people walking around, a few omegas chained to the wall by their collars. The man whistled a strange tune, kicking one of the cages that held a small omega with brown hair and a strong british accent.  
"Damien!" The man called out, laying them both on the cold floor as he fastened a collar around their necks, chaining them to the ground.  
"Come see what I've got, you rich bastard!"   
The sound of rattling chains and quiet whimpers was thick in this place, at least a dozen omegas were held here, all male. A few more seconds passed, the man crouching down to examine Jack a little better. His brown eyes narrowed as he lifted up the omega's shirt, spotting the scar across his lower abdomen.  
"What kinda trouble have you been in, little dove?" The man asked to himself, rising to his feet once another presence entered the room. An elegant man walked in, wearing a suit and holding an expensive looking walking cane. His black hair was slicked back and his aura radiated power.   
"Hm, caught some more, William?" He asked, looking down at the sleeping omegas. He nudged Jack with his foot.   
"Underage, I see. He'll sell quickly."   
William smirked proudly, crossing his arms.   
"Strip them, get 'em in cages." Damien ordered, glancing up when he smelled the familiar scent of an omega going into heat.   
"And put that one downstairs. With the rest of the horny sluts." He said. William nodded, saluting. He was a beta, not affected by the scent of heat. It was a good thing too, because he had to go feed the omegas that were downstairs - the place they were held if they happened to go into heat. Can't have the buyers going crazy, can they? William watched as Damien walked away, quieting the room full of cowering boys with a loud growl. William got to his knees, removing Jack's shoes and socks before reaching up to unbutton his pants. The beta took his time, eyes raking over Jack's body as he stripped him bare. Once he was done, the beta turned his attention towards Matt, pulling out the tranquilizer dart from his shoulder and tossing it to the side. This one seemed to peak his interest, pulling out his switch blade as he cut the clothing off of Matt's body. William licked his lips, hands gently touching the omega's pale skin before someone clearing their throat startled him. William's attention was drawn to one of the cages, the omega sitting like a dog as he watched him closely.  
"Alpha won't like that. You know you can't touch us." His voice was a little rough, cuts and scars decorating his pale skin like tattoos. William scoffed, putting his knife away.  
"He's not your alpha, stupid bitch. You're just a hole for him to fuck. Nothing more."  
The man in the cage giggled a bit, a dark green collar around his neck.   
"But he is my alpha. He's your alpha too. You obey him, correct?" The man pressed his face against the bars, emerald green eyes staring at William as he waited for an answer.   
"Shut the hell up, stupid cunt." The beta snapped, walking over to a couple empty cages. Another giggle.   
"You amuse me, Will." He purred. The man's scent was a mix of spearmint and maple syrup, giving him an almost earthy feel.  
"I swear to God, Anti if you don't shut that hole in your face I'll make sure I throw you to those slick covered mongrels downstairs!" Will snapped, kicking Anti's cage. The omega squeaked, backing away at the thought of how much they'd tear him to shreds if he did that. Will dragged Jack into one of the smaller cages, closing and locking the door before tossing Matt into the other. The beta glared at Anti before turning his attention to the whimpering and whining omega at the other end of the room.  
"Oh, shut up you worthless cunt." He spat, walking over towards the brunette that had just started his heat. The man trembled, blushing in embarrassment as slick ran down the backs of his thighs. The omega in the enclosure next to his gave a sympathetic look as William unlocked the brunette's cage.   
"Come here." Will growled, grabbing him by his curly fringe and harshly yanking him out, even as he tried to back away.   
"L-let go!" His accent was very British, his coffee like scent filling the room. William rolled his eyes as he practically dragged the man towards a wooden door.   
"Oh Danny boy, heat ridden again?" Will cooed, opening the door to the basement. The beta was immediately assaulted with the scent of three omegas in heat, their sickeningly sweet smell filling the room as he walked down the stairs, dragging the terrified omega behind him. There was only one alpha down here, chained to the wall as a punishment for talking back to Damien. The alpha was exotic. A way to make extra money by breeding some of the omegas before they were sold.   
"Phil, I've got a present for you." Will smirked, yanking Dan's head back so he could see his face. Phil whined, yanking at the chains, growling a bit. Will chuckled as he threw Dan to the floor. He wouldn't be able to resist an alpha for long, he'll eventually give in to his instincts and let Phil fuck him.   
"Play nice, boys." Will cooed, waving as he walked up the basement stairs and closed the door, locking it.   
He could hear who he assumed was Dan clawing at the door, begging to be let out.   
"Stupid slut." William muttered, looking around at the cages before nodding to himself. Duties seemed to be done for today. Dan, the omega he had just thrown into the basement, whimpered as he rested his forehead against the door. He's been in this warehouse for a long time, every day was like torture.

 


	28. Chapter 28

When Jack awoke a few hours later, his eyes were assaulted by the bright, florescent lights that lit up the warehouse. He was shaking, skin bare and exposed with a nasty headache growing inside his skull.   
"M-mark?.." The little omega called out, tears already running down his flushed face. His glassy, blue eyes scanned the room, searching for anything familiar as he began to hyperventilate.  
"A-alpha?!" He cried out, sobbing when he noticed he was completely naked and locked away in a cage. Jack felt dizzy, his head spinning as he tried to process this. The color drained out of his face, the omega wheezing as he went into a full blown panic attack.  
"A-al-pha.."   
He curled into a tiny ball, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt like throwing up, but all that happened was a few dry heaves. Jack was scared, exposed, in pain.   
"Alpha!" He cried out, voice echoing in the large room. He tried to get on all fours, whimpering when he fell flat on his face, the ropes around his wrists and ankles digging into his pale skin.   
"Kid! Chill out!" A voice hissed next to him, Jack looking through the bars of his cage to see a man with bright green eyes. Jack whimpered and sobbed more, curling into a ball in the corner of his cage. He could barely breathe. Anti crawled closer to Jack, staring at him through the bars as he scanned the room. If Damien heard any of this he'd be sure to lock Jack away to keep him quiet.   
"Kid, it's ok. Just try to focus on my voice, listen to me and breathe." Anti calmly spoke, recognizing that Jack was in the throws of a bad anxiety attack. The omega knew how he felt, having multiple attacks a week and several other mental ailments. Anti knew how to handle them, slowly talking Jack through it until he could breathe a little better on his own.  
"Good job, little man. Just keep breathing, in and out, nice and slow." Anti soothed, smiling a bit as Jack closed his eyes and sucked in short, shallow breaths.  
"Oh, G-god.." Jack whimpered, bringing his knees up to his chest so he could try and cover himself.  
"Don't worry about that, you get used to it after a while."  
Jack whined, looking around frantically.   
"Where... Where am I?" He whispered, trembling like a leaf. Anti leaned against the bars, watching Jack.   
"Poor thing..." He murmured, bright eyes looking the boy over.   
"You're at the warehouse, kid. Where we're rounded up and sold as sex toys." Anti muttered, only making Jack panic more.   
"B-but- Mark! My mate!" He cried, desperately trying to free himself from the thick ropes. Anti sighed. The kid even had a mate.  
"Best forget about him, he's nothing but a memory now." Anti looked down, cringing when he heard the squeak of the warehouse door opening. Jack hid his face into his tied up hands, repeating the word 'no' over and over again. This whole process would be ten times more painful for him as the bond between Jack and Mark slowly dissolved away until nothing was left. Both of them would go though depression, anxiety, a deep seeded longing for the other that would never truly go away. He would be broken. Anti's eyes shifted up to Damien's, a small smile parting his pale lips as the alpha came closer to his cage.  
"I heard you've been using that silver tongue of yours again. Mouthing off while I'm not here." Damien growled, fingers wrapping around the bars of Anti's cage as he crouched down.  
Anti smirked, crawling closer slowly.   
"Oh?" He purred, kissing Damien's knuckles almost teasingly whilst keeping eye contact.   
"I'm sorry alpha- Will was trying to touch a newbie again." He said, and Damien growled as Jack's crying became more persistent.   
"Shut it!" He snapped, standing up to kick the boy's cage, making Jack yelp and whine pathetically. The alpha unlocked Anti's cage.   
"Let's go, I'm not letting you go unpunished." He growled, Anti giggling as he stood, licking his lips.   
"You know it never works, alpha. You only make me want more." He said in a smooth tone, stepping closer, placing his hands on Damien's chest.   
"Silly boy..." He cooed in a sultry tone. Damien arched his brow, an unreadable expression on his face. His hands slid up Anti's bare back, stopping once his fingers tangled into the omega's faded, green hair. The alpha grabbed a fist full of Anti's locks, pulling his head back as he stared daggers at him.  
"You're a filthy whore, speaking to me like that. How many voices are you hearing today, what sort of twisted thoughts are running through that diseased mind of yours?" The alpha growled lowly, teeth grazing over the spot on the omega's neck where he would mark him. Anti closed his eyes, hoping that this time Damien would mate him instead of just using his ass and throwing him away.  
"P-please.." The omega whined, pressing his bare body up against Damien as he held onto him tightly. The alpha smirked, a deep chuckle booming from his chest.  
"Like I would mate a worthless slut like you. You're only good for one thing, Anti. It must be why you've been here for so long. Three years, hm? And not a single buyer..how pathetic."   
Anti licked his lips, panting. Damien was just teasing at this point, licking and sucking at that one spot that turned Anti into a quivering slut for the alpha. Damien's fingers moved from Anti's hair, trailing down his arched spine to harshly slap his ass, causing Anti to start humping him like a horny puppy.   
"Worthless cunt..." Damien muttered, dragging his sinful tongue up Anti's neck to bite his gauged earlobe. The omega whimpered, all this degradation causing those voices to return. He ignored them as Damien's rose like scent filled his nostrils. While all of this was happening, Jack was helplessly watching. His tiny little mewls went unnoticed by either of them, tears falling from his eyes like rain as his heart ached for Mark's warm embrace.   
Damien grinned against Anti's exposed neck, hand clasping around the omega's weeping length.  
"What a pitiful excuse for a cock, looks more like a clit, don't you think?" The alpha doused Anti in insults and harsh words, tugging at his cock with a devilish smirk on his face. Anti whimpered out a moan, hips bucking.   
"Yes m-master..." He panted, Damien's hand moving away from Anti's stiff cock to his ass, pushing two fingers inside. Anti moaned again, a little louder.   
"Then this must be your pussy, hm? Your filthy, dirty cunt." He whispered in Anti's ear, thrusting his fingers. The omega nodded, pressing closer to Damien.   
"Y-yeah!" He stuttered, not caring that literally everyone could see him acting like such a slut. Jack felt odd watching this, fear and a slight hint of confusion churning inside his belly. He didn't want to end up like Anti, stuck in this hell hole with the devil for an alpha. His mate must be worried sick, out searching for him with no way to know he was actually here. Where ever here is.  
Damien pulled his fingers out, smirking as how flushed Anti looked. This slut was always pawing at him, desperate for his love and affection but knowing he'd never get it. He was just a hole to fuck, a warm mouth around Damien's cock. That's all he'd ever be. The alpha grabbed Anti by the arm, pulling him towards the door.  
"Come along, my deranged little whore. If you're lucky I may go easy on you this time." Anti rapidly nodded his head, following Damien out of the warehouse and into a smaller backroom with a bed and a dresser full of toys that the alpha liked to use on him from time to time.

 


	29. Chapter 29

He tossed Anti onto the bed carelessly, the omega immediately moving into a position he knew Damien liked- ass up, chest against the bed, arms lying at his sides.   
"Look at you, showing off your pussy like that." Damien growled, slapping Anti's ass harshly. The omega moaned and wiggled his hips, reaching back to spread his cheeks to show the alpha his twitching hole. Damien licked his lips a bit, opening up the dresser to grab his flogger and some anal beads, just for fun. The alpha set the flogger aside for a moment, slicking up the beads with lubricant that was supposed to increase the omega's sensitivity. He kneeled behind Anti, fingers tracing the omega's hole before pushing the first bead inside Anti's ass. The omega moaned against the mattress, hands shaking as he obediently spread his cheeks, giving Damien more access to his entrance. The alpha pushed them all in, one by one, smirking at how loudly Anti was moaning.  
"You sound like a harlot, moaning from a few beads shoved inside your cunt. It's never enough, is it?" He growled, picking up the flogger. Anti panted, hips rolling.   
"Daddy..." He begged, gasping when the leather tassels of the flogger came down right below his ass, on his sensitive upper thigh. Damien wasn't going easy, hitting Anti's ass and thighs with the flogger until his pale skin was beet red and bleeding. And the best part? As soon as Damien put the flogger aside, Anti could feel the familiar burn of his skin that signaled his heat was approaching rapidly. The omega's eyes widened, panting, looking back at Damien. He didn't want to go into the basement. The alpha narrowed his eyes, breathing in Anti's heat ridden scent as he tossed the flogger to the side. He wasn't one for fucking an omega in heat, but he was already horny and Anti's ass was right there, so maybe one time wouldn't hurt him. He could control himself, only using the omega's ass to get off before he'd lock him up in the basement with the others. Damien stood up, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. Anti's scent was starting to make him painfully hard, his pupils dilating so much that the chestnut pigment of his irises were completely gone. A deep and primal growl ripped from the alpha's chest, sending a shiver of arousal through Anti's trembling body.  
"A-alpha, n-need you."  
The alpha didn't even finish taking off his shirt before going to his pants and shoving them down. He grabbed the end of the beads that were inside Anti, pulling them out one by one, slick rolling down the omega's thighs as he moaned whorishly. Damien pulled off his boxers and lined up to Anti's wet hole.   
He slammed inside, groaning at the feeling. Anti was so hot and wet, surprisingly still nice and tight around his throbbing cock. The omega cried out, gripping the sheets tightly as Damien grabbed his hips, pounding harshly into him. Anti's moans and the wet sound of his slick filled the room. It was driving the alpha crazy, fucking into him so hard the bed jolted against the wall with each thrust as Anti's eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out and drooling. Damien growled, digging his nails into Anti's curvy hips. The alpha was desperately fighting off his instincts, ones that wanted him to mate and breed Anti. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of sinking his teeth into Anti's flesh, licking his lips as he viciously fucked the helpless omega.   
"P-please! M-mate me! Want it s'bad." Anti mewled, arching his back like a cat so he could change the angle of Damien's thrusts. The alpha grit his teeth, sinking his nails so far down into Anti's flesh that blood began to run down his thighs, mixing with his slick. The omega was overwhelmed, gasping as Damien's cock harshly rubbed up against his prostate. The omega didn't even have time to warn him before he released heavily onto the sheets, crying out the alpha's name like a mantra. If Damien wanted to mate Anti, now would be the time to do it. He was so close he could taste it, snapping his hips forward as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
**_Don't mate him.._**  
**_Don't_** _ **breed him..**_  
_**He's**_ ** _worthless.._**  
The alpha repeated inside his head, about to lose the fight against his instincts. Anti gripped the pillow tightly, begging the alpha to mate him.   
"Please! Alpha, a-alpha..." He moaned, tightening his muscles to squeeze Damien's cock.   
"Mate me, c-cum in me, please..!" He whimpered, gasping when he felt Damien's nose at his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. Anti tilted his head, eyes shutting tightly as he waited for the bite that would bond them together.   
"Fucking **_whore_**..." Damien snarled, hot breath hitting that one spot as he leaned closer.   
"Make you mine... My whore..." He whispered, hips slowing as he licked his lips, Anti whining.   
"Please... yours, I'm all yours.." he panted, shuddering as Damien's teeth grazed his neck. A heavy wave of heat coursed through the omega, his scent becoming stronger, hot slick surrounding Damien's throbbing length. The alpha pulled back his lips, teeth just barely touching Anti's skin. So close..   
Damien was mere seconds away from release, feeling his mind and body caving into the temptation. But a loud crash snapped him back to reality, quickly pulling out as he came in thick globs onto Anti's sweat covered back. The omega whined, tears falling from his eyes as Damien slipped through his grasp once again. The alpha snarled, finally able to think a little clearer now that Anti's heat had died down a bit. That new kid was crying again, louder and harder then before.  
"You little shit, I should toss you down to those rabid dogs!" Will shouted, followed by a harsh smack. Damien narrowed his eyes, dressing himself as he instructed Anti to stand up and follow him.  
"What the hell is going on out here!" The alpha snapped, pulling Anti back out into the warehouse. Will had Jack by his hair, a deep red hand print brushed across his cheek and his bottom lip split and bleeding. The omega wasn't bound by the ropes any longer, the thick pieces still laying in Jack's overturned cage.  
"Caught this little cunt trying to escape."


	30. Chapter 30

Jack was sobbing, thrashing about.   
"L-let me go! I wan-nt Mark!" He was blubbering nonsense, trying to scratch at Will with his dull nails. Damien growled deep in his chest, before throwing Anti towards William as well.   
"Put them both downstairs." He said, turning to leave.   
"A-alpha, wait!" Anti ran forward before Will could grab him, hugging onto Damien's arm. The alpha froze, snarling threateningly.   
"Please, keep me with you master..." The omega begged, getting to his knees to kiss Damien's shoes, graveling at his feet. The alpha scoffed, kicking him harshly.   
"Get up." He snapped.   
"Worthless bitch, you're nothing more than a toy to get off with."   
Anti was silent for a moment, before he looked up at Damien and smiled, giggling and cackling like a madman as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Deranged slut, I outta just put you down." The alpha growled, bending down to grab Anti by the collar, dragging him back over to Will as the omega broke into hysterical laughter. Jack watched fearfully, whimpering and mewling. At this point, Matt had just woken up. The loud commotion snapping him back to consciousness as he opened his eyes. The omega squinted, looking around as he tried he get his bearings.  
"J-jack?" He quietly called out, lifting his head to see that his wrists and ankles were bound with thick ropes. The omega quickly realized what was happening, pulling at his bindings as he listened to the deranged laughter that filled the room.  
"Well lookie here, Dam. Someone's finally awake." Will cooed, his grip on Jack's hair loosening just a bit. Matt tried to sit up, finally noticing that he was completely exposed to everyone. His cheek lit up in a blush, using his bound hands to cover his length.  
"Where the fuck am I?!" Matt cried, backing into the bars of the cage as his eyes locked with Jack's.  
"Let him go! Who the fuck are you people!?"  
Damien scoffed, turning to leave again.   
"Go Will, get them downstairs before I lock you down there as well." He said cooly. William nodded, dragging them both to the heavy wooden door as Anti laughed his ass off for no reason.  
Matt whimpered, Jack watching him with big, pleading eyes, as if begging Matt to save him.   
"Let him go! He's just a kid!" Matt yelled, yelping when the alpha kicked his cage harshly.   
"Shut it, bitch." He growled, walking off. Tears filled Matt's eyes, hands moving up to touch his matemark.   
"Nathan..." He whispered pittifuly.   
Will hummed as he grabbed his key, unlocking the door.   
"How long should I leave you in there, kid?" He cackled, pushing open the door.  
The thick scent of heat caught Jack's attention, bringing back memories of pain and heartache as he was dragged down the steps. The soft sounds of moaning and whimpering surrounded them, chains rattling and squeaking as the poor souls down here pulled against them in a sad attempt at escaping. Will tossed them both onto the floor, eyes briefly flickering up to see Dan bent over with Phil pounding into his slick drenched hole.   
"Finally gave in, I see." The beta smirked, hooking Jack and Anti's collars to the strong, metal chains that dug into the walls. Dan mewled, tears streaming down his face as he tried to hide the fresh matemark that Phil just left on his neck.   
"Don't breed him just yet, Damien doesn't want this one knocked up." Will instructed, paying no mind to what was actually going on beside him. He's seen things like this far too many times for it to actually turn him on. Phil nodded, panting as he tried to hold back. As soon as the two were secured to the wall, Will climbed up the steps, leaving them down here with nothing but lust for company.  
Dan buried his face in his arms, hiccuping and moaning as Phil rammed into him over and over before pulling out and cumming all over his back with a grunt. Dan whimpered, shuddering.   
"Jesus Christ..." The alpha panted, sitting down on the floor, the chain connected to his collar rattling. He looked over to see Jack huddled in a corner, the boy hiding his face.   
"They got a kid..." He muttered, reaching forward to gently pull Dan onto his lap, the brunette looking up at Phil desperately. Phil sighed. He knew Dan wanted his cum, but he was told not to breed him. So he moved a hand down, pumping Dan's cock as he cradled the omega in his arms like a baby.   
"I'm sorry I marked you..I lost myself for a moment." Phil ran his fingers across the bite, staring at this beautiful boy wrapped up in his arms. Dan didn't say a word, still slightly crying and panting as he stared at Phil's neck. His instincts were screaming at him to bite down and make the alpha his, but if he did then Phil would be in danger. Mated omegas don't sell as well, due to the crippling emotional issues that come with it. Dan wanted a mate so badly, the need to mark Phil becoming so strong that he didn't think he could fight it off anymore.  
As Anti's laughter faded away, his loud giggles were replaced by intense sobs. He knew he'd be down here for the rest of his heat, driven mad by this own body. It was hard enough to contain his fits of insanity, but with his heat added into the mix there was no telling what he would do. He curled into himself, staring at the mark on Dan's neck in envy. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair...  
Jack's heart was clearly bigger than his brain, slowly crawling towards Anti. He placed a hand on the man's arm, receiving no reaction. The older omega was still watching Dan, an audible whimper escaping Anti when Dan bit down on Phil's neck to seal their bond. Anti wanted that too, Anti wanted a mate who would love him.

 


	31. Chapter 31

As the sun set and the moon lit up the evening sky, Mark stood by the front door, peering out into the driveway for that familiar red car. It had been hours since they left and Mark was obviously worried sick. His mind couldn't stop thinking about where his little omega could be. Was he in danger? Did he change his mind and run back home? Matt said they would only be out for a little bit, this outting was going on five hours now. Normally he wouldn't think much of it, but with everything that's happened to them recently, he couldn't shake this feeling of impending doom.  
Mark whimpered, pacing by the door as Nate peered out the window. The smaller alpha was no better, his rut making him slightly aggressive towards Mark and his yearning for his mate growing.   
"We need to go find them." Mark whimpered, looking outside again.  
"Please Nate..."   
Nate nodded slowly. Matt should be home right now... He didn't leave again, did he? But this time with Mark's mate as well?   
Mark quickly opened the door, dashing out to the car and getting inside, Nate hot on his heels.   
"What if something bad happened? What if-" Mark began ranting on anxiously, whining as Nate shoved his keys into the ignition. The alpha peeled out of the driveway, flying down the road towards the park. Mark wouldn't stop talking about how much trouble they could be in, how they were in danger and needed their help. It was driving Nate insane, a small growl rumbling inside his chest as he tried to focus on the road.  
"Oh, God. I never should have agreed to this. Matt took him from me!" Mark mewled pathetically, the accusation causing Nate to snap.  
"Mark, shut the fuck up! Matt didn't do anything like that. We'll find them, but can you please just shut up!"   
Mark glared at the smaller male, about to say something snarky in return until they pulled into the empty park. Mark immediately leaped out, whining and waiting for Nate so they could investigate. The half Korean's heart was twisting, a deep yearning for Jack settled in the pit of his stomach.   
"I need my baby..." He mewled, pacing, Nate finally walking over to Mark and slapping him across the face.   
"Get ahold of yourself!" He snapped, Mark stumbling back before a growl ripped through his throat.   
"Oh can it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my mate." Nate pushed past Mark aggressively. Mark wanted to beat his ass again, but Jack was his first priority. His little omega could be dead right now and he'd never know, even though the bond between them was strong, it wasn't strong enough to let him know if Jack was ok or not. The alpha followed after Nate, scanning the ground for anything that might tell him where they were. Nate suddenly froze, crouching down to find the cloth that William used to subdue Jack, along with the hat Matt gave him. Nate picked it up, already smelling the strong chemical odor that radiated off of it.  
"Mark, take a look at This. Just be careful not to breathe it in."  
Mark walked over hesitantly, taking the hat in his shaky hands. He looked up, just now noticing the red car was still here.   
"No..." He backed up.   
"No, no they couldn't have been... Could they?" He looked up at Nate desperately, clutching the hat to his chest. Tears were filling his chocolate eyes and his breathing was becoming a bit ragged.   
"Mark, I need you to calm down. Deep breaths." Nate took a small step closer, Mark whimpering. It felt like his entire world was just crumbling around him. Nate, however, had a clearer head. He's felt this kind of pain before. It still didn't make it any easier for him though, he could only imagine what Matt was feeling right now, what sick things this fucker was doing to him and Jack. His heart was slowly breaking in two, wanting so badly to hold Matt in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.   
"Nate, Please!" Mark's panicked voice broke him out of his thoughts, eyes drifting up to meet his friend's. He didn't even realize he was crying until Mark pointed it out, wiping away the tears that ran down his cheek.   
"I'm so scared, Mark." Nate clutched the cloth in his hand, knowing that something terrible happened to them.  
Mark buried his nose in the hat, Jack's sweet scent flooding his senses.   
"W-we can't go to the police, I'll be arrested..." He whispered, looking up at Nate.   
"But w-we have to get them back."   
The smaller alpha nodded, crumbling to the ground.   
"But where do we start?" he asked shakily, Mark wiping his eyes.   
"Tyler.. he's wanted to be a police officer for a while now, h-he can help." The half Korean said, reaching into his pocket for his phone, trying not to have a mental breakdown right then and there.  
"Can he be trusted? I mean, does he know about you and Jack?" Nate asked nervously, letting the cloth fall to the ground. Mark nodded, biting his lip as he remembered what Tyler did to his mate. He had to suppress a whimper as he pushed the memory away. That day really fucked him up, almost ruining his friendship with Tyler completely. He knew Tyler only did that to show Mark how easily someone could take Jack away from him. It was true though, one minute Jack was with him and the next he was gone.  
"He knows. Tyler will help us, I know he will." Mark muttered, dialing Tyler's number with shaking hands.  
Nate hesitantly nodded, Mark pacing in front of him as it rang. It was on speaker so both alphas could hear. Tyler picked up.   
"Hello?"   
"Tyler...? It's ah, it's me." Mark said. There was a short pause.   
"Mark, what the _**fuck?!**_ " Tyler growled, Mark flinching and whining.   
"Tyler, listen to me, please!" He begged as the other alpha began yelling at him, telling Mark how stupid he was for taking Jack like that.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?! Your face is all over the God damn news, Mark! I swear to God if I find you I'll kick your ass for putting him in danger like that!"  
Mark cringed, looking at Nate for support. He knew Tyler was furious, but Jack and Matt were more important than Tyler's anger.  
"Jack's been taken.." Mark said, Tyler immediately shutting up. He could hear Ethan freaking out in the background, cursing Mark out for putting Jack at risk.  
"W-what?" Tyler squeaked out, Nate breaking down as the words struck him.  
"Jack and another omega were taken. We don't know who took them or where they went. But they're gone."  
There was silence from the other line before Tyler took a deep breath.   
"Listen... I'm still angry at you. But I'm doing this for Jack." He growled a bit.   
"I need to know where you're staying so I can help. Honestly Mark, are you really so incompetent to let him be taken?"   
Mark whimpered.   
"It wasn't my fault!" He cried. Nate sighed, giving Tyler their location. The alpha on the other end began speaking, voice muffled, so Mark knew he was talking to Ethan.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Ethan will be staying with his parents, I don't want to risk his safety." Tyler held a somber tone, Ethan vocally protesting in the background.  
"I understand. We'll see you soon." Mark said, hanging up the phone. He could only hope that by the time Tyler got here that it wouldn't be too late.


	32. Chapter 32

The trip would take about a day, plenty of time for someone to buy Jack or Matt. While Mark and Nate waited for Tyler to arrive, Damien was making plans to sell them both. The website the boys were featured on could only be accessed through Tor, a browser used to search through the deep web. Damien had profiles for each omega he held captive. Their age, gender, subgender, and whether or not they were previously mated was listed underneath a picture taken once they arrived. A lot of people were already bidding over Jack. It wasn't surprising, he was underage and beautiful, such a small omega. The young ones were the most easy to train.   
Damien sipped his coffee as he scrolled on his computer, knowing the two new additions to his collection would sell fast. If they didn't sell fast, it usually meant they wouldn't sell at all, like Anti.   
_**Anti**_.   
Damien frowned as the omega managed to worm his way into his thoughts. His fingers tapped his desk idly. Anti was in heat. The thought made his cock twitch, remembering how goddamn hot and wet Anti's insides were, how intoxicating his scent was. The alpha scrolled through the list, stopping once he came to Anti's picture. His eyes scanned over the information he's read a hundred times, the faint hint of a smile gracing his lips.  
_**Name: Andrew "Anti" Seipteach**_  
_**Age: 27**_  
_**Gender/subgender: Male omega**_  
**_Status: unmated/unbred_**  
Damien sighed, remembering how Anti told him about his nickname. The omega had a bit of a speech impediment, leaving him unable to say 'Andi' for most of his life. The young omega had a long list of mental disorders, the most prevalent being bipolar psychosis with anxiety. His lows were low and his highs were borderline manic. This reason alone is why he's been here so long, scaring off potential buyers over the years with his fits of insanity. Damien should have disposed of such a waste, the omega costing him more money to feed than he ever brought in himself. He shook his head a bit, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. The temptation to head back to the warehouse just to grab Anti out of the basement to fuck him was growing.   
Damien groaned, trying to push the urge away. What's wrong with him? Why is he so caught up in that omega?   
Fuck it, Damien wanted Anti's ass and he gets what he wants. The alpha stood and shut off his computer, cracking his knuckles and sighing. The alpha swiped his car keys from the table, leaving the house with a smug grin on his face. He climbed into his car, thoughts of Anti consuming his mind the entire drive back to the warehouse. Only Will should be there, volunteering to watch over the captives while the rest of them slept or did whatever. In fact, Will has taken every night watch since he was recruited. The beta has been reprimanded multiple times due to excessive touching, trying to fuck at least one of the omegas that didn't know any better. When Anti first arrived, Will set his sights on him. That is until Damien fucked the omega right in front of him. Damien licked his lips at the memory. Anti's virgin hole was so tight around him. It was a miracle that Anti's ass wasn't gaping at this point, he was still nice and tight, which pleased Damien.   
The alpha pulled up to the warehouse, humming as he walked inside, finding Will reading the newspaper while sitting in a chair near the basement door.   
"William." Damian spoke, walking over. The beta nodded respectfully.   
"What is it, boss?" He asked, setting his paper aside.   
"Get Anti out of there, I need to stick my dick in something." The alpha said almost boredly. The beta rolled his eyes but obeyed, standing from his chair and fishing for the key in his pocket. He could already hear the wailing and moaning, quickly unlocking the door as Damien waited for his fuck toy. Will opened the door, the blast of heat scent smacking Damien in the face. He needed Anti in the worst way, now. The beta decended the stair, finding a few of them asleep while the others were busy crying and trying to ease their symptoms with whatever they could find. Jack was curled into a ball, head resting on Anti's thigh as the older omega slept sitting up against the wall. Will payed no mind to Dan and Phil, who were cuddled up together in a lover's embrace as they tried to sleep. A harsh kick to the stomach jolted Anti awake, his eyes snapping open as he doubled over in pain.  
"Rise and shine, psycho." Will cooed, reaching over to remove the chain from Anti's collar. Jack stirred and whined slightly when suddenly his pillow was replaced with the hard concrete floor, Anti being forced to his feet. Will dragged him upstairs, the omega whimpering as his heat returned full force. Damien's nose twitched as soon as he caught wind of Anti, pupils already extremely dilated. The omega's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Damien, tugging against William's hold to get to the alpha. Hot slick was rolling down the backs of his thighs, his cock stiff and swollen. Damien couldn't even try to resist him, reaching out to take Anti by his hair.  
"A-alpha, you came back for me." Anti moaned, gazing up into Damien's eyes as he smiled. The alpha just shot him a disgusted look, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
"Nothing has changed. You pathetic waste of skin." He growled, lifting Anti up as he threw him over his shoulder. The omega whined, his slick covering Damien's dress shirt as he carried him into the backroom. He wasn't even in the mood for foreplay, just desperate to sink his dick into Anti's tight ass.  
"If I hear you begging me to mate you again, I'll do what I should've done the moment I layed eyes on you. You shouldn't be alive, yet here you are. But that can change in the blink of an eye." The alpha spat, throwing Anti onto the bed once again. Anti nodded, grabbing the backs of his knees and holding his legs open widely, his hole pink and wet.   
"U-understood alpha..." He moaned. Damien didn't waste time, shoving down his pants and boxers and getting on top of Anti, lining up and sinking his dick inside the omega in one fluid motion. Anti cried out, Damien beginning to pound into his sensitive hole. He was so rough and harsh and Anti loved it. The way Damien rammed his thick cock deep into Anti, the way he grabbed ahold of the omegas legs to hold them open wider for him. It was enough to make the omega cum right then, screaming as the sticky white substance sprayed all over his stomach. The alpha kept going, increasing his speed as he chased down his orgasm. His instincts were firing again, telling him he needed a mate, convincing him to breed this whore. Damien didn't want that, Anti was just a cock warmer, right? The alpha closed his eyes, panting and groaning as he felt his climax approach. Anti's scent swirled around his head, his common sense slipping from his grasp. Anti's neck was right there, exposed and glistening with sweat. He could breed him, he could do it right now, all he needed to do was empty his load inside Anti's ass. Damien licked his lips, leaning down to lick at Anti's neck.   
_**All I have to do is bite...**_  
Anti wrapped his arms around Damien, moaning femininely as his ass was pounded. He tangled a hand in Damien's hair, tilting his head, pulling him closer as a silent plea. The alpha wanted to, boy did he want to. He wanted to sink his teeth into that pale skin and leave his mark on Anti forever.   
Damien growled primally, Anti's back arching. The alpha's thrusts grew harder, deeper, Anti's legs wrapping around his waist to keep him inside. Anti's moans sounded so sweet to him at the moment, ensnaring Damien helplessly. The alpha grazed his teeth over Anti's neck, sending ripples of pleasure through the omega as he neared his second orgasm.  
"Mm..alpha, c-close." Anti cried out, hoping and praying that this time he would leave Damien's bed with more than just a sore ass. The alpha rammed his dick into his lover's prostate, setting off a chain reaction that made Anti tighten around Damien's cock as he came again. The rhythmic contractions around his swollen member tipped him over the edge, growling as he emptied himself into Anti's tight heat. As soon as he felt it the omega screamed with relief, professing his love for the alpha over and over again.  
"I love you. I love you so much." Anti mewled, pulling Damien down into a kiss.  
Damien actually kissed back, hips rolling to ride out their orgasms. He was... Exhausted. He was never one to be tired after sex, but right now his body felt heavy and he wanted to fall asleep right here. Anti's body was so soft and warm, enticing Damien to cuddle him.   
"Alpha..." Anti purred blissfully as Damien pulled out. The alpha was oddly affectionate, lying down next to Anti and wrapping his arms around the omega. This was too good to be true. Anti immediately buried himself against Damien, purring sweetly as he lightly gripped the alpha's shirt. He suddenly felt a hand in his hair, gently petting him rather than tugging at his roots. Anti hasn't felt this good in over three years, drinking up the moment as Damien pulled him closer. It was the first time they had ever cuddled, or really did anything this affectionate. Damien would hardly kiss him let alone snuggle after sex. But here he is, lightly snoring with his arms wrapped around the omega. It didn't really hit him yet, the gravity of what he'd just done. He had bred Anti, the very same person who's been clawing at him for years. If he conceived because of this, the consequences would be severe. But none of them seemed to notice or care at the moment, tangled up with each other. Anti tried to stay awake for as long as possible to savor the feeling of being in Damien's arms. But eventually he did fall asleep, one leg wrapped around Damien, and he knew when he woke up his heat would most likely return, and Damien would breed him again. Just the thought made Anti's heart soar. Damien's arms were wrapped around Anti's small frame, their bodies pressed flush together. It felt so nice, and for once Anti felt safe and loved, even though he knew it wouldn't last.


	33. Chapter 33

The morning came far too soon for Anti, his eyes opening slowly as his heat consumed him once again, but he wasn't laying with Damien. In fact, the alpha was nowhere to be found. Anti whimpered, frantically searching for the alpha with teary eyes. Did he regret it? It certainly seemed like he did. Just as Anti was about to call out for him, the door to the backroom opened. Damien walked inside, holding a leash. As soon as Anti's scent hit him a low growl rumbled in his chest.   
"You little slut..." He whispered, setting the leash on the dresser as he walked over, unable to resist. Anti mewled pathetically, rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs as Damien moved onto the bed. He squeezed Anti's perky ass, spreading his cheeks to see that dripping hole. The alpha licked his lips slightly. He wanted to taste it all of a sudden, wondering if Anti's slick was as good as it smelled. Anti was dripping wet, moaning and writhing against the mattress as Damien leaned down to drag his tongue across the omega's twitching hole. Slick coated his tongue, mixing with his own seed from last night. A bitter sweet flavor exploded inside his mouth, almost like a salty caramel kind of taste. The alpha licked his lips, diving back down to lap up as much of Anti's slick as he could. The omega let out cute little moans with each stroke of the alpha's tongue, pressing his ass back against Damien's face to get more of his skilled mouth.   
"God, you taste fucking amazing." Damien purred, smacking Anti's bottom as he pulled his face away, pushing down his pants.   
"Alpha..." Anti whined needily, moaning when he felt Damien's tip at his twitching entrance. The alpha pushed inside, holding Anti's hips.   
"Oh fuck, feels s' good..." He moaned as Damien filled him up. The alpha leaned forward, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Anti as he began fucking the needy omega.   
"Ah! Ah! More!" Anti's sweet moans filled the room, Damien completely under his spell as he gave Anti exactly what he wanted. He forced himself deeper, hips moving harder and faster. The alpha still hasn't mated Anti, but the urge to do so was still very potent. The fact that he bred the omega last night still hasn't really hit him, with his mind so focused on how wet and warm Anti's ass is. The alpha caught himself moaning, actually letting himself be vocal while he was with him. As Anti began to take over his mind, he found himself slowing down a bit, leaning over the omega's back to kiss up his spine. Anti flinched, half expecting something a little more violent from Damien, but instead the alpha was gently kissing his shoulders, hands sliding around Anti's belly as he pulled him upright.   
"Gorgeous.." The alpha purred in Anti's ear, the compliment confusing him for a second before he felt lips on his neck.  
_**Please let this be it..**_  
Anti whimpered softly, breathing quick and heavy as Damien slowly moved in and out of his tight heat. He tilted his head, reaching back one hand to tangle in Damien's hair.   
"Please..." He mewled, the plea almost silent as Damien's teeth grazed his soft skin. The alpha breathed in Anti's scent, pulling back his lips to deliver the bite. He just couldn't hold back anymore.   
As soon as his teeth pierced the flesh, Anti's back arched and he cried out, cock spurting and covering the bed in his cum. The alpha groaned, Anti's sweet blood hitting his tongue as his hips began to move faster.   
"Alpha!" Anti moaned out loudly, feeling the desperate urge to mark Damien as well. The alpha released the omega, pulling out as he turned Anti around.He pushed him back onto the bed, crawling over top of Anti as he spread the omega's legs and slid his cock back into his delicious heat. Anti gasped, arms and legs wrapping around Damien as he fucked into him, exposing his neck. Anti didn't need anymore motivation than that, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Damien's shoulder. The alpha grunted, already feeling the first strings of their bond forming as he came inside his mate again. Damien rocked his hips, drinking in Anti's muffled moans as the omega pulled away from his shoulder to kiss him. The alpha kissed back, slowly pulling out of the omega with a lewd wet noise.   
"M-mm..." Anti's hands were all over Damien, kissing him like his life depended on it. As soon as the alpha sat up Anti was on his knees, cleaning the mixture of his slick and the alpha's cum off Damien's cock with his tongue. He lightly sucked on the tip, purring as a bit more of the white substance pooled out onto his tongue.   
"That's enough, Anti." Damien coaxed, pulling the omega off his softening cock. He never noticed how beautiful Anti was after being fucked out until now. His pale, scarred skin was glistening with sweat, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth as he panted, eyes half lidded. Absolutely gorgeous. The alpha raised up his hand, gently brushing his thumb across Anti's cheek. The omega leaned into the soft touch, floored that Damien was being so sweet all of a sudden. He was used to the constant abuse, he expected it. But Damien's affection was so intoxicating to him, leaving him wanting more. In the three years he's been here, he's only ever known violence and hatred. Their first time together was just a way for Damien to assert his dominance over Will, taking Anti from him just so Will couldn't have him. As much as Anti loved this side of his alpha, he was wondering when the rug would be pulled out from under his feet. Damien cupped his omega's cheek, smiling at him as he leaned down to kiss him again. But as if it were on queue, the door to the backroom swung open and Will stepped in.  
"We've got a problem!" The beta stated, eyes flickering over towards the fresh matemark on Damien's neck.  
"Oh, fuck.."


	34. Chapter 34

Damien pulled away from the kiss and snarled. Newly mated alphas were usually like this. Anti whimpered at the noise, looking over at Will.   
"What?!" Damien snapped.   
"What the _**fuck**_ is so important?!"   
Will raised his hands in surrender, meeting Damien's gaze.   
"Phil and that Dan guy escaped somehow, they're not in the basement." He said, Damien standing up and grabbing his pants. He turned to Anti.   
"Stay." He snapped, pointing to the bed, before following William out and slamming the door. Anti whimpered, looking at the door desperately. He wanted the alpha so bad right now, to at least be around him, and William messed it all up.   
_**It's William's fault.**_  
_**William is going to take Damien away from you.**_  
_**William doesn't want you to be happy.**_  
Anti growled, baring his teeth as he disobeyed his alpha. He was going to make Will pay for this, make no mistake about that. The omega slid off of the bed, walking to the unlocked door and pulling it open. Those voices demanded satisfaction, to see William hurt just as badly as he's hurting now. The omega stalked around the corner, watching Damien pull open the door to the basement. Will was instructed to stay in the warehouse, keeping an eye on the remaining omega's that were caged here. Omega's like Matt. As Damien stomped down the stairs, screaming as cursing at the ones he deemed responsible, Will strode up to Matt's cage, tapping his foot against the metal bars to wake him up.  
Matt's eyes opened, falling on Will's face as he sat up.  
"Missin' your mate yet, sugar? I bet it's awfully lonely in there, hm?" The beta purred, drawing a disgusted whimper from Matt. Anti sneered at him, staying low as he crept a little closer.   
"You're so gorgeous. I knew the moment I saw you that I had to have you."  
"Touch me and Nathan will rip your balls off and feed them to you, you disgusting pig!" Matt snarled, spitting at William.  
The beta chuckled, kneeling down.   
"Shame. I might just have to buy you for myself." He cooed, Matt snarling viciously, teeth bared as he backed up.   
"Mm, but a beauty like you is sure to be expensive..." Will's fingers danced over the lock, slowly unlatching it. The omega glanced behind Will, catching sight of Anti creeping up on him. His eyes grew hopeful, but he quickly looked back at Will as to not seem conspicuous.   
"I might just have to use you now while I still can, hm?" The beta purred, pulling open the cage as his eyes took in Matt's pale form. The omega tried to back away as Will reached inside the cage, fingers clasping around Matt's collar as he pulled him out.  
"Be a nice boy and stay quiet." Will said, reaching into his pocket to grab his switch blade. Matt's eyes widened, watching as Will cut the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. The omega sighed in relief once they fell away, eyes flickering over towards Anti as he hid behind one of the empty cages behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Will popped the button on his pants, pulling down the zipper as Matt swallowed thickly.   
"I wanna see those pretty pink lips stretched around my cock, puppy."  
Matt reeled back, growling at the pet name Will used.  
"You don't get to call me that!"  
William smirked, grabbing Matt by the hair and forcing him down.   
"Oh? Was that what your precious mate called you?" He asked, pressing the head of his cock to Matt's lips. The omega struggled, whimpering as Will forced open his jaw. He glanced over at Anti pleadingly, just as Will slowly pushed his cock in.   
"Yeah, that's nice..." The beta murmured, forcing Matt to take all of him.   
"Use that dirty tongue of yours, puppy."   
And that's when Anti pounced. The omega attacked Will like a lion, digging his claws into his shoulder blades as he took him down to the ground. Matt fell back, eyes wide as he watched Anti bite and claw at the back of Will's head. He should have taken this opportunity to find Jack and run, but he was frozen to the floor.  
"You motherfucker, piece of shit! You won't take him from me!" Anti hissed, clawing open a nice gash into William's scalp. But before he could do any additional damage, his alpha's strong and commanding voice forced him to stop.  
"Anti!" The alpha snapped, dark eyes burning into his mate. The omega froze, blood dripping from his mouth and fingers. Damien found the two hiding in the basement, both boys kneeling beside him as he gripped onto their collars.  
William winced, attempting to throw Anti off only to for Damien to snarl lowly. Everyone stayed frozen, the alpha throwing Dan and Phil to the floor before walking over and grabbing Anti by the collar.   
"Go back to the room, I'll deal with you afterwards." He snarled, Anti whimpering and trying to shrink away. As soon as Damien let him go Anti ran towards to back room, slipping inside.   
"William." The alpha growled, the beta sitting up and narrowing his eyes.   
"You should learn how to control that slut."  
The reaction was instantaneous, Will's face whipping to the side as Damien backhanded him hard enough to split his lip.  
"And you should learn how to keep your hands to yourself!" The alpha spat, kneeling down to grab Will by his hair. The beta grit his teeth, eyes locked on Damien's as he thrashed.  
"Some fucking hypocrite you are, mating that psychotic whore! How long has it been going on, Damien? Three years you've been fucking around with him and never once have you gone soft enough to mate him! Did you breed him too? Plan on having little pups with that pitiful excuse for an omega!?" Will snapped, not holding anything back. Damien snarled, loud and aggressive enough to make the omegas in the room restless, whining and cowering.   
"You're not allowed to speak about him that way, I outta lock you up and sell you as well." He said cooly, just before William attacked him full force.   
The fight was sudden and brutal, Dan and Phil backing up away from the two, Matt snapping out of it. The omega stood while they were distracted, beckoning to the other two. Now was their chance to escape, but...  
"Jack..." Matt whispered, looking towards the basement door. With Damien and Will throwing punches and rolling around on the floor, Matt darted towards the basement, stumbling down the stairs as he called out for Jack.  
"Jack, we need to go! We need to go, now!" Matt shouted, wincing at the unbearable scent of heat that hung in the air. Jack looked up at him, completely defeated as he gazed up at Matt.  
"Go without me.." The little omega whispered, turning on his side away from Matt so he couldn't see his face. Matt groaned, they didn't have time for a pity party right now. Their window for escape was dwindling quickly, Matt bouncing nervously as he tried to talk some sense into Jack.  
"What? Jack this is our only chance!"  
The omega turned his head, showing Matt the bruises that covered his face.  
"Will payed us a visit last night..Dan and Phil got lose and hid while he was focused on me. Mark won't want me now, just look at me." Jack whimpered, curling into a ball. Matt growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he saw what Will did to Jack. The omega leaned down, trying to unlock the chain that held Jack's collar.   
"Are you kidding me Jack? Mark is probably worried sick right now, he's your mate, he loves you no matter how you look." He said sternly, the boy whimpering as he cried.   
"B-but I'm not p-pretty for him anymore, he's gonna hate me..." He whispered, trembling and Matt finally managed to get it free. He lifted Jack's tiny body into his arms, running up the stairs, wincing at the sight of blood all over the floor as they continued to fight.   
"C'mon.." he whispered, beckoning Dan and Phil as he ran to the door. The two Brits followed quickly and silently, not risking opening the front door anymore and slipping through the small crack in it. Jack was still sobbing, weakly squirming in Matt's arms.   
"We need to get as far as possible." Dan panted.   
"They'll look for us."


	35. Chapter 35

Matt held Jack close to his chest, trying to get oriented to his surroundings. They were on a private road, thick trees and shrubs surrounding them. With no clothing or shoes, they wouldn't get very far on foot.  
"Which way?" Matt panted, scanning the area. Dan and Phil looked at each other, shrugging as they stood outside. Phil's eyes widened as he looked just past Matt's head, a bloodied and beaten Will stood in the doorway, tazer gun pointed at Matt's back.  
"Run!" Phil shouted as he took off, grabbing Dan's hand as the gun went off. The prongs flew out, digging into Matt's bare skin as 1,200 volts shot into his body.  
"Gotcha!" Will shouted, watching the omega lock up and fall to the ground, taking Jack down with him. Jack squealed frightfully, trying to get out from under Matt as Will walked over.   
"Thought you could escape, fuckers?" He seethed, retracting the prongs and grabbing the two by their collars, dragging them back inside.   
"Damien may have won our little fight, but now he's in the bedroom with that _**whore**_." He spat, Jack whimpering and squirming as the collar choked him.   
"And I think... I think I deserve a reward. Y'know I've been keeping an eye on all the fuckers we've collected for years. I think it's my turn to have some fun." He growled, tossing Jack into a cage carelessly, Matt slowly focusing on his surroundings. The beta smirked.   
"What a beautiful specimen..." He whispered, eyes admiring Matt in the most sinful way. The omega couldn't really do much, his muscles refusing to cooperate as Will stripped off his pants and forcefully spread Matt's legs. All he could do was cry, eyes rolling over to look at Jack in a silent plea.  
"My God..so pink and perfect." Will purred, licking his lips as he leaned down to lap at Matt's hole. The omega whimpered, legs locking up as he tried to force his limbs to move.  
"N-nate.." The omega cried, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt himself start to harden. His body couldn't tell the difference, it just knew it felt good. Will's hand slid up his thigh, wrapping around his stiffening cock as he lifted his head up.  
"Oh? I think you're starting to like it, puppy." The pet name felt like a stab to his heart, sounding repulsive as it dripped with sinful intentions.   
"J-jack, look away." Matt pleaded, trying to protect Jack even though he was about to get hurt. He didn't need to see this. Jack whimpered, grabbing the bars of the cage with wide eyes.   
"Matt-"   
"Don't watch, Jack!" Matt snapped shakily, causing the boy to hesitantly back up into the corner of the cage. He listened to Matt, burying his face in his knees. William payed no mind to the exchange as his head moved back down to Matt's hole, licking and prodding with his tongue.   
"P-please stop..." The omega begged, and Will sat up. Matt looked hopeful, only to realize the beta was fishing his cock out of his boxers.   
"No, d-don't-!"   
Jack covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear what was happening.  
"Scream for me, puppy. Wanna hear you beg." Will growled, placing Matt's legs over his shoulders as he leaned down to lick at the omega's matemark.  
"I should leave my own mark on you, sever that pesky bond you have." Will grinned against Matt's neck, his tip pressing against the omega's hole.  
"N-no. Don't take him away from me, please!" Matt begged, screaming when he felt Will's cock breach his entrance.  
The sound filled the room, traveling down the hall and slipping underneath the door. Anti's ears perked up, taking in the pained and terrified screech. Although, there wasn't much he could really do about it. His mouth was gagged and his hands cuffed behind his back while Damien delivered harsh strikes to his backside with a belt. Another strike, another dark red lash across his ass.   
"You little whore- I told you to stay in here!" Damien snarled, hitting Anti again. The omega squeaked, whimpering. His ass stung and his thighs were trembling. He tried to apologize again, but all that came out was a few muffled whimpers.   
"Shoulda' put you down, should've killed your sorry ass the moment I saw you." Two more hits, the buckle of the belt leaving bruises. Tears were filling Anti's eyes, accepting the hits as he whined. His skin was burning again, the faint scent of his heat filling the room. Damien snarled.   
"I should have left you in the fucking basement!" He snapped, delivering continuous blows as Anti's eyes shut tightly.   
"You horny bitch, look at that, fucking wet from your beating." Damien snapped, dropping the belt and spreading Anti's ass, watching the slick slowly roll down his inner thighs. No, he wasn't just going to fuck the omega this time. He was going to torture him for as long as his instincts would allow before relieving Anti. The omega's backside was raw and bruised, swollen welts and cracked open skin running up and down his thighs. Damien tossed Anti onto the bed, keeping his face down against the mattress with his bruised ass in the air.   
The alpha fastened a bondage bar in between Anti's legs, keeping them open as he rummaged through the drawers full of toys and torture devices. He wasn't going to go easy on him this time. Anti had to learn his place, no matter how painful this would be for him. It didn't matter if they were mates or not, Damien remained steadfast in his ways. As Anti whimpered and moaned against the gag, drool spilling down his chin in stringy globs, Damien traced a glass dildo shaped like a rose against his pucker.  
"You deliberately disobeyed me, Anti. Attacking a beta like that.." The alpha tsked. Anti whimpered, his cock throbbing in between his legs. He moaned when Damien finally pushed the toy slowly past his rim. The alpha watched as it disappeared inside Anti, the omega opening up for it so nicely, his walls hugging the bumpy edges.   
"You're a bad boy, Anti. I shouldn't even be giving you the privilege of being filled up, I should just leave your slutty hole well alone." He growled, the omega whining and moaning. Damien licked his lips as slick gushed around the glass toy.   
"Whore." He muttered, slapping Anti's ass, causing the toy to be pushed deeper.   
"Look at that, your pussy is nice and tight around it, hm?" He growled, and Anti couldn't help but moan at that kind of degradation. Damien wiggled the toy around, rubbing it against Anti's prostate while his other hand slid down to fasten a cock ring around the omega's cock and balls. Anti whimpered as soon as he felt the familiar tension against his testicles, cutting off his release as it squeezed his dick as well.   
"Naughty boys like you don't deserve to release. How many times do you think you can cum before the pressure gets to be too much? I'm betting it's a lot." Damien purred, twisting the glass dildo as he rubbed it against Anti's walls. The omega felt the sheets soak with his tears and slick, trying his best not to move his hips. Drool ran down his chin, moaning as his sensitive walls were stimulated in the worst way. Damien chuckled lowly as he pushed the glass dildo in deeper.   
"Mm, I bet you want my dick instead, hm?" He growled, Anti nodding desperately. The alpha smirked, grabbing Anti's wide hips and teasingly pressing his bulge against the omega's red ass. The reaction was instant, Anti crying out as he tried to cum, his first dry orgasm seizing his body.   
"Tch, cunt." Damien slapped Anti's ass.   
"So needy for my cock the moment you feel it you cum. Pathetic." Anti closed his eyes, already in a bit of pain from the back up of release. Damien slid the dildo out of Anti's hole, setting it down on the mattress as his fingers lightly rubbed against the omega's hole. He wondered what would happen if he tried to cum milk Anti while he was wearing a cock ring. The devious thought brought a smile to his face, slowly and teasingly slipping a finger into Anti's hole. The omega moaned against the gag, pushing his face further down into the mattress. The alpha pumped his finger against his prostate, using his remaining fingers to massage Anti's perineum. The omega wouldn't be able to last long this way, with the overload of stimulation Damien was providing. As soon as Damien pushed another finger inside Anti cried out, tearing up as his cum was stopped again. He whimpered, Damien's sinful fingers expertly rubbing his prostate. The alpha smirked, leaning down to lick around his fingers, lapping up Anti's slick. His erection was becoming painful, unable to stop himself as he moved one hand down to palm his bulge. Anti tried to move away but to no avail.   
"Mm, you taste so fucking good.." Damien muttered, both hands moving to grip Anti's hips tightly as he buried his face in his omega's ass to eat him out. The omega's eyes rolled back into his head, hips moving as if they had a mind of their own. Anti began to grind his ass against Damien's face, muffled moans pushing more drool past Anti's swollen lips. The alpha pushed his tongue into The omega's ass, licking at his walls as slick ran down his chin. Anti was close to his third dry orgasm, the pressure so great that he thought his cock would explode. Damien could feel Anti's pucker clenching around his tongue, pulling a deep chuckle from the alpha's mouth.   
"Feeling close?" Damien teased, pulling back to slide his fingers back into Anti's ass, pressing against his sweet spot as he rubbed. Anti's body shook as he came again, his cock dripping with backed up release. Damien was grinding his hips against the mattress slowly, unsure how long he'd be able to last before fucking Anti into oblivion. He reached up to unstrap the gag, tossing it aside.   
"C'mon little dove, let me hear you scream." He growled, jabbing his fingers into Anti's prostate. The omega gasped for air, crying out. He didn't know if he wanted more or wanted it to stop. The pain felt so good.   
"Daddy... Daddy!" He mewled, Damien cursing at the name as he moved a hand down to pop the button of his jeans. With a quick wiggle of his hips, Damien's lower half was completely exposed, his cock falling heavily once his boxers were removed. The alpha had a very impressive dick, one that could easily rival Mark's if not exceed it entirely. Damien moved to a kneeling position, lining up with Anti's entrance as he roughly gripped his hips. Anti pushed his hips back, meeting the alpha half way as he pushed in. As soon as their hips connected a loud moan sounded from both men, with Damien rolling his hips sensually. The omega easily filled the room with his gasps and choked moans, drooling on the sheets as his mate drilled his insides viciously.  
"Fuck. I love the way your ass feels." The alpha breathed, eyes falling shut as he harshly snapped his hips into Anti.   
"Oh, fuck. I-I love you, I love you so fucking much." The omega mewled, craving to hear it back from his mate.  
Damien only moved his hips faster, pounding into Anti's smaller body. The omega moaned, shutting his eyes. He knew Damien wouldn't say it back, that was wishful thinking.   
"Fuck! Fuck me, fuck me.." he squeaked, crying out when Damien rammed into his sensitive prostate. The alpha gripped Anti's hips to hold them still, making quick and hard pistons right into that delicious spot that had the omega keening. He tightened around Damien as another dry orgasm hit him, the alpha groaning. Damien couldn't hold back any longer, sinking his is teeth into his bottom lip as he pumped Anti full of his seed. Anti threw his head back, moaning loudly as his heat was finally relieved. Damien panted, rolling his hips as he removed the cock ring, giving his mate's swollen dick a few quick tugs before his hand was coated in cum. The omega could hardly breathe as his cock spurted, a powerful orgasm shaking him to the core.   
"L-love you, Daddy. Th-thank you.." Anti sobbed, gasping as Damien pulled out and fell back onto the bed. He just wanted to hear him say it, see him show it. He loved this man so much that it hurt. But his mate was silent, only nodding his head as he reached up to release Anti's arms from the cuffs and his legs from the bar. Anti collapsed onto his stomach, Damien's thick cum oozing out of him as his body relaxed blissfully. The alpha put everything away before heading back to the bed and lying next to Anti.   
"Daddy..." The omega whispered, scooting closer and moving on top of Damien, nuzzling into his hard chest and purring. The alpha gently rubbed Anti's back.   
"Next time I give you an order, obey it." He murmured, the omega nodding sleepily as he gently kissed Damien's matemark.


	36. Chapter 36

As both boys slipped into peaceful sleep, it seems everyone had forgotten about Matt. The poor omega curled into a ball, crying his eyes out as Will shut and locked the cage door. He was covered in cum, cuts and bruises littering his trembling body as he tried to mentally escape. Jack was no better, rocking back and forth in his cage with his hands covering his ears. His loud sobs matched Matt's, echoing around the room as the beta tucked himself back into his pants and shut out the lights.  
"Time for me to find those two brits.." Will muttered, opening the front door and stepping out into the rain. They couldn't have gotten far, and he'd find them both before the sun came up.

Mark was never depressed. But right now, he just couldn't find it in himself to be happy about anything. He sat in Nate's armchair, staring outside into the rain. He raised a hand, feeling the small bite Jack had left on his neck, his matemark. The alpha rubbed it gently. Nate wasn't any better. He was curled up on the couch, whining. He knew something bad was happening to Matt, he could feel it, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything about it.   
Both boys were waiting for Tyler, who was basically their last hope. The familiar sound of gravel crunching underneath tires sounded outside, drawing both alphas to the door. Mark quickly ran outside, spotting Tyler as he stepped out of the car. The larger alpha walked up to Mark, stone faced and calm as he cocked his fist back and brought it down across his face. Mark stumbled back, eyes wide as he cupped his chin.  
"That's for taking off with Jack, you stupid son of a bitch!" Tyler snapped, gritting his teeth. Nate growled, narrowing his eyes at Tyler.  
"We done here?! We dont have time for your little temper tantrum." The smaller alpha stood his ground, surprised when Tyler just nodded, stuffing his keys into his pocket.  
"I had Ethan dig around on Tor for any trafficking sites, turns out Jack is up for auction today." Mark's heart shattered, trying to keep it together as they entered the house.  
"H-how does he know it's Jack? What about Matt?" Nate swallowed thickly, running a hand though his hair. Tyler pulled out his phone, showing them both a screen shot that Ethan sent him when he stumbled across the site. There it was, Jack's face and information plastered all over the page with a timer running out on the bottom. Mark could see that his mate already had thousands of bids, twisting his stomach at the thought of someone else touching him. Tyler swiped his finger across the screen, bringing up Matt's photo as well. The site was called Mate me, basically selling mates to dirty perverts over the web who would only use them as sex toys. Nate felt like throwing up, seeing his precious puppy nude and locked away in a cage.  
He whimpered, shakily taking the phone and examining the picture while Mark paced. It was from when Matt was first taken, still peacefully sleeping.   
"Nate, you have money, right?" Tyler asked gently, the singer nodding robotically. Mark threw his hands in the air.   
"How the fuck is money related to this?!" He snapped, turning around and driving his fist into the wall. He cursed, gripping his wrist as he crumbled to the floor, curling up and sobbing his eyes out.   
"I just... I just want my mate back..." He whispered, Tyler sighing and kneeling down.   
"Mark, look at me." He coaxed, no longer aggressive, but being the gentle giant that he usually is. The half Korean was whimpering like a puppy as he looked up at Tyler, eyes red and puffy.   
"We need to buy them, Mark. Then we can go to where their being held and report the place to the police." Tyler wiped Mark's tears with his sleeve, the smaller alpha closing his eyes.   
"But you need to calm down, ok? We'll get Jack back, we'll get Nate's mate as well, but you can't have breakdowns like that." He soothed like a mother comforting a child. Mark isn't usually touchy feely with people other than Jack, but Tyler just seemed so much stronger than he was at the moment. The alpha tackled him in a tight hug, burying his face into Tyler's chest.  
"Thank you.." Mark muttered, his voice muffled a bit. Tyler didn't know how to react for a moment, glancing over at Nate who was quietly sobbing. Tyler sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend in a gentle embrace.   
"It's gonna be ok, Mark. Jack will be back in your arms before you know it. But we need to hurry, alright?" Mark lifted his head, gazing up at Tyler as he nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right.."  
"Good." Tyler murmured, gently petting Mark's hair before the smaller alpha stood.   
"I need to go to my car to grab my computer, ok?" Tyler said, gently ruffling Mark's hair. He nodded, going back to his spot on the armchair.   
Tyler walked back out into the rain, opening the backdoor to his car to find... Ethan...  
The omega looked up, his mouth full of some food Tyler left in the car, and waved sheepishly. The alpha looked at him in disbelief.   
"Ethan- you're not supposed to be here." He growled sternly, Ethan looking away timidly as he swallowed.   
"Uh... I couldn't just let you go alone! I care about Jack too..." He pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly. The alpha groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.   
"How did you even get here?"   
"Easy. That gas station you stopped at right next to my mom's place? I got in the back and covered myself in a blanket." Ethan said, before shrinking back and whimpering.   
"Please don't be mad at me, alpha..."

 


	37. Chapter 37

Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"We will deal with this once we get back home. For now though, no sex whatsoever for the next two weeks." The alpha growled, grabbing his laptop off of the back seat. Ethan whimpered, eyes wide and glassy.  
"But-"  
"No buts, unless it's yours over my knee. Now get your ass in the house." The omega climbed out of the car, following his mate into the house where Mark and Nate were waiting. As soon as Mark saw Tyler's mate, Vietnam style flashbacks shot into his head like a bullet. The alpha had to suppress a growl as he pictured Jack and Ethan fucking on the kitchen floor.  
"I thought you said he was staying with his parents?" Nate piped up, eyes locked on the little omega that reminded him of Jack. Tyler shot his mate a hard look, knitting his brows together as he spoke.  
"Turns out I had a stow away.."  
Ethan was pouting like a child, before waving sheepishly to Mark, who looked away.   
"He's still mad over the whole heat thing." Tyler said to his mate, going over to sit on the couch. His omega nodded and followed.   
Tyler sat on the couch, opening up his computer and going on Tor. His computer was heavily protected to avoid viruses on the deep web. The omega tried to wiggle his way onto Tyler's lap, only to be gentle pushed away.   
"Ty... C'mon..." The omega whimpered, placing a hand on his mate's arm. He just wanted cuddles..  
Tyler gave him a look that commanded obedience. Now was not the time for him to be a needy little shit, especially with two other alphas in the room that were wound up and hostile. Tyler smelled the thick scent of rut as soon as he met Nate, the alpha driven insane my his mounting need for his mate. This was why he didn't want Ethan to come with him. He didn't know Nate like Mark did, and he was worried for Ethan's safety, even though Nate would never do that.  
"Eth, not now." Tyler softly spoke, his mate pouting and rolling his eyes. Tyler had to find the site all over again, since he couldn't save the hyperlink. After a few minutes of digging though strange and disturbing sites that made him want to vomit, the alpha finally stumbled upon the page that he was looking for.  
"Got it. But we have a small problem. Jack's being sold in a hour, and the price for him just went up." Tyler said, looking up at Nate. The singer wasn't made of money but he was comfortable, able to afford nice things for himself and Matt.  
"How much is he going for?" Nate asked, hoping he would have enough for both of them.  
"25,000 for Matt and and 50,000 for Jack. All in bitcoin of course."  
Nate winced, looking down. That was most of the money he currently had, but it was worth it if he was going to save Matt and Jack. He nodded.   
"...Yeah. Yeah I can do it. I'll just have to be careful with what I buy for a while." He said. Tyler nodded, paying no mind to the fact that Ethan was hugging and cuddling his arm. Ethan has always been the overly affectionate type, not that Tyler minded.  
"When do you want to place your bid?" He asked, watching the screen as the clocks ticked down.   
"Right before the timer runs out." Nate said, before standing shakily.   
"I'm going to get something to eat." He murmured, going to the kitchen, leaving Mark in the room with Tyler and Eth. The air slowly grew more tense. Tyler sighed, shaking his head a bit. If Mark was going to be distant this whole time because of something that they did to teach him a lesson, then the alpha was going to rip his hair out.  
"Mark. Can we talk for a second?" Tyler asked, setting the laptop to the side. Mark nodded, remaining silent.   
"What happened back at the house..I didn't want to do that to Jack, neither did Ethan. But you have to understand-"  
"I understand just fine, Tyler. That still doesn't make it any easier to get those images out of my fucking head. You still fucked my mate, tied me to a fucking chair and fucked him right in front of me. I never would have done that to Ethan, and I know why you did It, so save the lecture. I just wanna get Jack back and move on from this. Every God damn second it's something else getting in the way, it's like fate doesn't want us to be happy together." Mark lowered his voice, tears blurring his eyes. It's been such a long and hard road for them both. Ethan glanced at Tyler before standing, walking over to Mark slowly. He placed his hand on the alpha's shoulder, Mark flinching slightly.   
"Hey, look at me." He whispered, Mark whipping his tears before turning his head to face Ethan.   
"What?" He snapped, not really in the mood for this. The omega sighed softly, looking into Mark's eyes.   
"You've changed now, Mark." He said.   
"And that's a good thing. You clearly care for Jack a lot, and I'm proud of you." He smiled softly, Mark tearing up again.   
"We both acted on instinct and that was wrong. But where would you and Jack be if we hadn't done that? Would you care and worry for him as much as you do now?" Ethan's voice was so gentle, cradling Mark's head against his chest, running his fingers through the alpha's unkept hair.   
"B-but I..." Mark sniffed, eyes closing.   
"Shh, you gained something from that experience, didn't you?" Ethan cuddled Mark against him, Tyler looking on a little jealously. He really had no right to be jealous, I mean, he did fuck Mark's mate in front of the poor alpha. Tyler pushed aside his jealousy, eyes flickering back to the laptop to see the timer winding down quickly. The alpha called out for Nate, panicking when the auction suddenly closed. Jack had been purchased, but it wasn't by Nate. The buyer was some pervert on the other side of the globe, forking over a whopping $100,000 for the young omega. Tyler waved Mark over, yelling for Nate to get his ass in here. Matt's picture lit up with the same timer as Jack's, but this time, they only had twenty minutes to buy the omega before the countdown ended and he was gone.  
"What the fuck happened?! We had this!" Mark shouted, pulling at his hair. Jack just slipped through his fingers once again.

 


	38. Chapter 38

The alpha teared up, whimpering.   
"W-we need to find him, I need him!" He sobbed, going into hysterics as Tyler quickly placed a large bet on Matt to save him. Mark felt like he was losing his mind, as soon as he saw that Jack had been bought his entire world crumbled around him. He could only faintly hear the voices around him trying to comfort him as his breathing became painful. He couldn't see through his tears, stumbling backwards into the coffee table, topping it over as he desperately looked for an escape from this torture. The auction for Matt was quickly winding down, Nate watching the timer count down until the auction closed and the omega was sold. But this time the buyer was Nate. The alpha managed to buy his own mate with $60,000 of his hard earned money, a message displaying where he could claim his prize popped up as the page blacked out. Nate screamed out with joy, thankful that he'd managed to save his precious lover. But what about Jack? Matt was saved but Jack was now the property of another alpha. Mark was on the floor, wheezing as he tried to breathe. It felt like his chest was caving in, preventing him from sucking in air as his world lit up in flames before his eyes. Jack was gone, and there was no way of knowing if he'd ever get him back. Ethan sat on the floor, Mark's head cradled in his lap as he tried his best to soothe the alpha. He wondered what was happening to his baby, what sort of hell he was going through. Mark couldn't stop his tears, eventually passing out from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. His body went limp, breath steadying, Ethan gently wiping away the tears from Mark's face. Tyler wrote down the address that had popped up on the screen before getting out of the website quickly.   
"If this is where they're being held, we might be able to snag Jack before he's taken." The alpha said, looking down at Mark sympathetically. Ethan nodded, petting the unconscious alpha softly.   
"I don't know what Mark would do if we didn't, you saw what just happened." He murmured, Tyler nodding.   
"I know." He muttered. No matter how much of a pain the half Korean was, he was still one of Tyler's best friends, and he didn't want to lose him. It hurt him to see Mark in so much pain.  
"Guys, I'd hate to break this up but we need to leave now. If we aren't there in an hour they'll keep Matt and the money." Nate softly spoke, walking into the kitchen to find the ammonia. They didn't have time to wait for Mark to wake up on his own, but the strong chemical odor should wake him up quickly. Nate returned back to the living room, crouching down next to Mark as he placed the opened container right under his nose. It only took a few seconds for Mark to open his eyes, calling out Jack's  name as he quickly sat up.   
"We have to go, buddy. Matt's waiting for us and if we get there in time we may be able to grab Jack as well." Nate said, standing. At the mention of saving his mate, Mark scrambled to his feet, only to collapse back down with a whimper.   
"C'mon Mark, easy." Ethan said, coaxing the alpha to his feet slowly and leading him out to Nate's car. Nate and Tyler were in the front, Mark in the back with Ethan so the omega could care for him.   
"When we get there, you two need to stay in the car." Tyler said sternly as Nate started the car.   
"Ethan because I don't want them to take you, they have over a dozen male omegas in there, and Mark, because, well... You're not in the best condition."  
Mark groaned in protest, resting his head on the back of the seat as they pulled out of the driveway.  
"Fuck that, Jack needs me and I'm not just gonna sit here and let them ship him to some pervert!"  
"I understand, but someone needs to keep and eye on Ethan so he stays safe." Nate replied, keeping his eyes on the road as Tyler punched in the address on his GPS.   
"Then Tyler can do It! Ethan is his mate, not mine. I need to save him, my baby needs me!" Ethan grabbed Mark's shoulders, looking into his eyes.   
"You need to be calm, alpha." He whispered, Mark whining.   
"They'll get Jack, ok? But we can't have you going in there and destroying the place to look for him." He nuzzled Mark's cheek softly, coaxing the alpha to agree.  
"But... But he needs me..." Mark said, defeated.   
"I know, he does need you, but the safest way is for you to stay here. If you go in, you could risk Jack getting hurt." Ethan pet Mark's fluffy hair. As much as he hated to admit It, Ethan was right. Mark wasn't rational when it came to Jack, and if he saw someone doing something vile to him in there, there's no telling what he'd do. The alpha slumped back into the seat, eyes focused on the passing trees and rain drops that slid down the window as they drove. His mind wouldn't stop wandering, picturing his sweet boy in horrifying scenarios. He's heard of people that kidnap omegas, rape them and sell them to the highest bidder. The idea of it just crushed him completely, thinking that Jack was being hurt and he wasn't there to stop it. Mark felt weak and powerless, unable to stop it or prevent it. He wondered what Jack was thinking, if he was scared, cold, or hungry. It broke his heart. He just wanted his baby back.

 


	39. Chapter 39

When Anti woke a few hours later, his heat had returned, but far less stronger then before. He frowned slightly in confusion, before shuddering in need. He reached back to carefully slip Damien's half hard cock into his wet hole. Giving a soft moan, Anti rocked his hips, eyes closing in pleasure as he used his mate's dick to relieve himself. He was still quite sore from earlier. Anti's eyes opened when he felt gentle hands on his hips, Damien bending his knees and thrusting into the omega.  
"What a nice way to wake up." The alpha purred, grinding his hips into Anti's as he gently thrusted upward. The omega melted into Damien's soft touches and light kisses against his neck, it was so different from the kind of affection he was used to from his mate. Damien ran his hands up and down Anti's back, quickly pulling out so he could reposition them. The alpha spread his mate's legs, sliding in between his slick covered thighs as he pushed his cock back into Anti's tight heat. The omega threw his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes as sweet moans poured out of his mouth. Damien grinded his hips into Anti, looking down at the beautiful sight below him. Anti's scarred skin was flushed a light pink, his hands gripping his pillow and his legs spread wide open. He was completely exposed to the alpha, squirming slightly and moaning. His matemark Damien had left was on display as his head was tilted back in pleasure.   
"God, you're gorgeous.." The alpha purred, delivering quick and hard thrusts to Anti's hot insides.   
"Look at you, all nice and spread out for me..."   
Anti moaned in response, reaching up for his alpha.  
"A-anything for you, alpha."   
Damien grinned, leaning down to trace the omega's matemark with his tongue.   
"Mine. All mine." The alpha purred, slowing down his hips a bit so he could savor the moment. He didn't know what came over him but it was like he couldn't get enough of the omega. His scent was heavenly, filling Damien's senses with it's earthy sweetness. His heart seemed to swell with something he couldn't describe, an emotion he'd never felt before. His dark eyes focused on his mate's pink lips, craving their sweet flavor like a drug. Damien pressed his lips against Anti's, smiling as he felt the omega wrap his arms around his neck.  
They kissed deeply, Anti softly moaning as Damien's tongue slipped into his mouth. They were both close, the alpha moving a bit faster as Anti gripped his hair.   
"I'm gonna cum, baby, gonna breed you..." He grunted, Anti nodding frantically.   
"Please alpha, m-mm, I love you.." he whined. Damien groaned softly. Those words have never made his heart beat faster like it did now. Is that what he felt? Did he love Anti?  
"I... Love you too..." The alpha whispered, his mate crying out in joy and pulling Damien down against him, kissing his face and neck. He's waited for this moment for so long, dreamt about when he would finally earn his mate's love. Anti felt his heart explode, kissing around Damien's matemark before biting down and marking him again. The alpha groaned, his hips jerking as he suddenly came inside his lover. Anti arched his back, locking his legs around his mate's waist as he rocked his hips. The combination of Damien filling his ass with his seed and professing his love for Anti was strong enough to bring the omega to climax. Anti cried out, tossing his head back as he sprayed his belly with his own release. The alpha looked down, dipping his head into the crook of his mate's neck to sink his teeth into his sensitive skin. Anti moaned, shuddering, bringing Damien down so their bodies were pressed together. This is the happiest he's felt in a long time.   
"Alpha, alpha I love you so much..." He whimpered, hugging Damien against him, panting. The alpha smiled and pulled away from Anti's neck.   
"And I love you too." The alpha said, running his knuckles gently over Anti's cheek. Anti was purring loudly, leaning into Damien's touch as the alpha pulled out of his used hole.   
"I have a few buyers coming over in a little while." He said.   
"Let's go get cleaned up, little dove." Anti nodded, pressing a few more kisses to Damien's lips before the alpha pulled away. He's never seen his mate this happy, he looked so..alive. Damien stood up, throwing on some pants before turning to help Anti up. The omega smiled, leaping into his mate's arms as he squealed happily. Damien loved him, he really loved him. And Anti couldn't believe that after three years of torment and abuse, he was now Damien's mate. It just seemed way too good to be true, like a dream he never wanted to wake from. As the alpha carried him out of the backroom, the sound of faint sobbing and whimpering caught Anti's attention. It sounded like the voice he heard last night. He had forgotten about that scream, his mind too preoccupied with Damien to focus.  
"Daddy, someone's crying.." Anti whispered, looking up at the alpha with sympathetic eyes. Normally Damien wouldn't give a rat's ass about that sort of thing. Over the expanse of his career in human trafficking, he's heard so many boys cry that it didn't faze him anymore.  
But with Anti looking up at him with those big emerald eyes, pleading him to go make sure they're alright, Damien couldn't resist.   
He walked over to where the crying was coming from, kneeling down in front of a new omega Will caught. The tag on his collar said his name was Matt.   
As soon as the crying omega looked up to see them he scrambled back, crying harder. Anti whined and squirmed, wanting to comfort him.   
"Alpha..."   
He looked up at Damien pleadingly. The omega in the cage was clearly hurt.

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Daddy. Help him, please." Anti whimpered, fingers curling around the bars of Matt's cage. His gaze shifted to Jack, staring blankly as he rocked back and forth in his cage. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks flushed and tear stained. Damien sighed, moving to unlock Matt's cage as he instructed Anti to check on Jack. "Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you." Damien softy spoke. Matt wouldn't move, curling up into a blood streaked ball as he hid his face. Damien sat on the floor. "C'mon omega, I need to make sure you're ok." He said gently, getting a little annoyed when Matt ignored him. Anti opened up Jack's cage, peeking in at him. "Hey little man." He murmured, Jack looking up as he recognized Anti's voice. Anti smiled softly, gently coaxing the boy out. The little omega whimpered, curling into a tighter ball. "Hey, come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Anti whispered. Jack moved onto his hands and knees, hesitantly crawling out to Anti. "That's it, it's ok little one." Anti cooed, opening his arms for Jack as he crawled into his lap. The boy was dying for affection, and at this point he'd take it from anyone who was offering. Anti wrapped his arms around Jack, cradling him like a baby as he stroked his hair. "What happened?" The older omega asked, hoping that Jack or Matt would tell him. It seemed the others in the room were silently watching the alpha reach inside the cage to pull Matt out. He furrowed his brows, raking his eyes over Matt's body. "Who did this to you?" He asked, noticing the dried blood and cum that was smeared all over his thighs. Matt didn't say a word, still terrified of pissing Damien off. "Omega, you need to tell me what happened." Damien sternly commanded, receiving a whimper from Anti as Jack curled into his chest and began to suck his thumb. Whatever he saw clearly traumatized the shit out of him. "C'mon hun, you have to tell me what happened so we can punish who did this." Anti whispered, Jack cuddling him. Matt glanced up when he heard that the cause of this would be punished. His need for revenge outweighed his fear of Damien. "Th-the beta..." He croaked, voice raw. Damien growled slightly, causing Matt to yelp and whine. "Relax." The alpha sighed, watching as Anti soothed the boy. It reminded him of a mother and a child, the way Anti cradled Jack in his arms, singing to him softly. It was oddly soothing for him, watching Anti being so cuddly and protective over another person. Normally the thought would've repulsed him, but ever since he mated Anti he's been feeling different about a lot of things. Damien glanced around the room, seeing dozens of caged up omegas that were up for auction later that week. He felt..sad. His eyes shifted back down to Matt, brushing away the hair from his face. "Where is he?" Damien growled, a fiery rage burning inside of him. He didn't need Matt to tell him the sickening details, he already knew what that bastard did. Matt started crying again, worried for Dan and Phil's safety as he remembered what Will had said before he left. "He's not here.." Damien set Matt on the floor before standing, storming towards the door. "Anti, clean them up." He ordered, catching Will's scent. He quickly followed it, leaving Anti with Matt and Jack. The tiny omega had fallen asleep in Anti's arms, Matt crying softly as he curled into a ball. "Come on, I'll clean you up." Anti said as he stood, holding Jack protectively against him. Matt was still for a bit, before shakily getting to his feet. He winced, whimpering, reaching around to touch his sore ass. Anti felt terrible, having been in his place many times before. But what killed him to see, was the fresh bite mark on Matt's neck. That bastard broke his bond with Nate, and that was why the omega was so inconsolable. His alpha must feel it too, where ever he is. That ache inside your chest, the feeling of intense loneliness. It's awful. But Matt's felt it before, knowing that if he ever saw Nate again that they could mate each other once more. It was just the vile act itself that left him wanting to curl up and die. Anti lead them into a small bathroom, helping Matt step inside the tub as he turned on the water. The omega looked defeated, constantly reaching up to touch his bloodied bite mark. He didn't bite him back, Will couldn't force him to. He would rather die than be bonded for life to that piece of shit. Anti plugged the drain, sitting on the toilet seat next to the bathtub as he rocked Jack in his arms. "Alpha will make things right again. I promise." Matt nodded weakly, sinking down in the warm water. He looked up and watched as Anti kissed Jack's forehead, holding him close. The omega was like a mother to Jack. It calmed his nerves slightly, knowing at least the small omega would be a little safer in this hellhole. "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Anti said, looking up at Matt. "Will isn't allowed to touch anyone, and he knows it." Matt nodded slightly, watching the water as it slowly began to turn a murky color with all the blood and cum that was on him. He felt vile. He felt like throwing up. Will took his heaven away.


	41. Chapter 41

It was around this time that Nate drove up to the warehouse, eyeing it as the air grew uneasy. This was the place.   
Mark could feel Jack's presence, whining and whimpering as he squirmed in the backseat. As Nate parked the car, Tyler instructed him to leave the engine running, just incase they needed to make a quick getaway. The two alpha's exited the vehicle, Nate running up to the front door of the warehouse to find Matt.  
"If anything happens I want you to lay on the horn until you see one of us come out, understand?" Tyler locked eyes with Ethan, smiling as his mate nodded.  
"Understood, alpha. Please hurry."   
Tyler sucked in a deep breath, closing the car door before running after Nate. The smaller alpha pulled open the door, wincing at the unbearable scent of heat that hung in the air. There were so many of them, all staring up at him like he was some sort of monster.  
"Oh God.." Nate whispered, taking in the horrifying site as he stepped into the building. He couldn't feel Matt anymore, only increasing his anxiety as he frantically checked each cage to find his mate.  
"Matt?!" Nate called out, yelping when Tyler wrapped a hand around his mouth.   
"Be calm. They can't know you're involved with him."  
Nate whined and nodded, Tyler letting him go and trying to ignore the sight of those poor omegas. Where was the guy that ran this place?   
"God, this is sick..." Tyler muttered, looking up when a door in the back opened and an omega stepped out timidly. He slowly walked closer, sniffing the air.   
Tyler and Nate immedietely noticed Jack was cradled in his arms.   
"A-are you here for your purchase?" He asked, and Tyler nodded.   
"Matt." He said gruffly, and the omega hesitated.   
"He's not in the best condition at the moment, if you could just come back tomorrow-"   
Nate took a step closer, snarling.   
"I want Matt, and I want him _**now**_." He snapped, the omega shrinking back.   
"Y-yes alpha, understood." He said.   
"He's in there, follow me."  
Anti clutched onto Jack tightly, easing his own anxiety as he nuzzled into the top of his hair. Nate and Tyler watched him closely, cringing at the fact that they were all nude and covered in bruises and scars. Nate was so worked up that he thought he was going to vomit, his heart beating so fast and erratic the closer he came to finding his mate. As Anti rounded the corner, the boys were able to see the backroom that Damien had for such special occasions. Some buyers could try out their omega before deciding if they wanted to keep them. It was something Anti had to endure time and time again.  
"Please be gentle with him. He's been..used recently and is quite sore."  
"What?!" Nate snapped, Tyler holding him back from attacking Anti and ripping him to shreds. The omega whimpered, jumping back with Jack still passed out in his arms, sucking his thumb like a toddler.  
"I-I'm sorry! I'm trying to clean him up now, please don't hurt me!" Anti squeaked, backing into the wall as he cowered. Tyler snarled, easily yanking the smaller alpha back.   
"Get a fucking grip, Nate!" He snapped.   
"You can't just go attacking an innocent omega!"   
Nate let out a whine, slumping back against Tyler as the omega cowered, holding Jack against him almost protectively.   
"He's in the b-bathroom, alpha..." He whispered, bowing his head respectfully. Nate nodded, allowing Tyler to lead him.   
Anti panted, sliding down onto the floor, hugging Jack's small body against him. Tyler pushed open the bathroom door, stepping inside with Nate right behind him. Matt had his eyes hooded, tears streaming down his face as he slowly and lazily washed the filth off of his damaged body. The murky water sloshed around in the tub, perfectly reflecting how Matt felt inside. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open, expecting it to be Anti or Damien. But then he smelled it, that earthy citrus scent with hints of vanilla swirling around it. Nate's scent. Matt's head shot up, whimpering when his eyes locked with Nate's and his wonderful scent filled his senses.  
"A-alpha.." Matt whispered, fresh tears running down his face as Nate pushed Tyler aside to get to him. Nate ran into the room, lifting Matt out of the tub and hugging his omega close, not giving two shits that his clothes were getting all soaked. Matt was sobbing, burying his face in Nate's neck, gripping his shirt.   
"Who did this!? I'll kill 'em, I'll kill that son of a bitch!" The alpha whimpered, crumbling to the floor with Matt held tight in his grasp. Tyler took the chance to leave the room, going back to where that omega was with Jack. He told Mark he would try and get the boy.   
Tyler found the omega sitting on the floor, singing quietly as he cradled Jack like a baby. The sight warmed the alpha's heart, walking closer and kneeling in front of Anti.  
"Hey. What's your name?" Tyler asked, cautiously looking at Jack as Anti held him like he really was his baby. The omega looked up at Tyler, hesitantly answering out of fear.  
"A-anti.." Tyler smiled, sitting crossleged on the floor in front of him.  
"Is he yours?" Tyler asked, sensing that the omega wasn't kept together very well. The last thing he needed to do was spook him and cause Anti to hurt Jack. The omega shook his head, brushing his fingers through Jack's hair. He knew that Jack was purchased, but the identity of the buyer was kept from him. Only Damien knew who he was, some german doctor that ran a different site on Tor called 'the doll maker'. This doctor was responsible for turning young omegas into living dolls, so to speak. Damien knew all about it, selling Jack to him for $100,000.   
"A-are you here for him?" Anti asked, eyeing Tyler suspiciously. Tyler shook his head, looking down at Jack sadly.   
"No, but..." He glanced up at Anti.   
"Jack is my best friend's mate. I was hoping to snag him before we left." He sighed, and Anti's eyes widened. Jack's mate... How could he let Damien take the boy from his mate?   
"C-can I... Meet him?" Anti asked, and Tyler shook his head.   
"He's not in the best condition at the moment, if he saw you with Jack he'd most likely attack." Tyler reached down to pet Jack, the little omega purring in his sleep. It was true, Mark was out in the car right now, restless. He was whining desperately, staring out the window to the door.   
"What's taking them so long?" He whimpered, Ethan rubbing his back soothingly.   
"Relax alpha, they'll find him." Ethan was a bit worried himself, scanning the parking lot for any sign of Tyler or Nate. It had only been about twenty minutes since they went inside, but to Mark it felt like an eternity.  
"Fuck this!" Mark growled, pulling away from Ethan as he darted out of the car and ran into the building, leaving Ethan alone. What Mark didn't see though, was Damien was on his way back and Will was right behind  him. The two were scraped up and sweaty, the falling rain having washed off the blood from their skin. As the two approached the car, the scent of blueberries filled their senses, a sweet aroma only an omega could make.


	42. Chapter 42

As Mark rushed inside the warehouse, panting and calling out for his mate, Tyler was busy trying to keep Anti calm. The omega didn't seem like he posed a threat at the moment, but things could change in the blink of an eye if Tyler made the wrong move. Mark's voice echoed through the building, making it's was to Tyler who cursed under his breath.  
"Shit..he never fucking listens.."  
Anti looked up curiously, holding Jack tighter as a crazed looking alpha rounded the corner. Tyler stood, turning to Mark with a snarl.   
"I told you to stay in the car and watch Ethan!" He snapped, Mark harshly shoving him out of the way and getting a good look at what was going on. As soon as Mark saw his mate his heart leapt with joy, tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees, reaching out to take the omega. Anti hissed, moving away and growling. Mark didn't like that. He wanted his mate, and he wanted his mate right now.   
He was about to attack Anti when the sound of a car horn blared from outside.   
"Shit!" Tyler cursed, quickly turning on his heel and bolting. Mark whimpered, crawling closer to Anti.   
"P-please give me my mate back, I n-need him..."   
Anti growled ferociously, clutching onto Jack's tiny body as he tried to protect him. Anti's been abused and beaten more times than he could count, and he didn't want Jack to endure anymore pain than he already had.   
"Back the fuck up! How do I know you're his mate?! I won't let you hurt him!" The omega hissed, narrowing his eyes at Mark. The alpha pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing Anti the small bite mark that adorned his shoulder. Mark held back his tears as best he could, scooting a little closer to Anti than he should've.  
"He's my baby, I'm here to take him home. Please.." The alpha pleaded, reaching out to touch Jack's bruised skin. Nate quickly walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his mate's broken body as he carried him.  
"We need to go, now." Nate growled, glancing down at Anti. Mark was sobbing at this point, ignoring Nate.   
"P-please..." He whined, Nate grabbing his shoulder.   
"Mark! C'mon!"   
The tiny omega stirred in Anti's arms at the commotion, eyes snapping open.   
"M... Marky?" He whispered, bottom lip trembling.   
"I'm here! I'm here baby!" Mark cried, Jack sitting up and wiggling out of Anti's arms. Anti whimpered softly as Jack lunged for Mark, the both of them crying their eyes out.   
"Mark, take him, we need to go." Nate hissed, and Mark nodded, standing with his mate held tightly in his arms. The two alphas quickly ran toward the exit, the sound of a gunshot echoing from outside the door. As Nate pulled the door open, the sight of Tyler laying in the gravel with the car door wide open filled his heart with dread. Damien was laying next to him, the heavy rain creating a crimson pool underneath him. The two ran out to the car, Nate placing Matt into the back seat as Mark held onto Jack like his life depended on it. The alpha kneeled down, checking Tyler's pulse and sighing when he found one. The larger alpha was groggy, mumbling Ethan's name as he opened his eyes.  
"The fuck happened?!" Nate asked, searching the car for any sign of Ethan. The omega was no where to be found, sending them all into a panic. But a small voice from underneath the car pulled their attention away from their own racing thoughts.  
"I'm ok.."  
At the sound of Ethan's voice, Tyler whined, squirming slightly and trying to reach for his mate. They were all distracted, however, by the click of a gun. Their heads shot up to see a battered Will holding them at gunpoint, one of his arms hanging limply, twisted at an odd angle.   
"Nobody fucking move." He growled, Jack sobbing into Mark's shirt and holding him tighter. Matt cowered in the car, trying to be invisible.   
The beta panted, kicking Damien, earning a groan from the wounded alpha.   
"Finally managed to get you at my feet." He seethed, pointing the gun down at his former boss. Before he could shoot, however, he was pounced on from behind by a snarling omega. A gunshot was heard, Tyler crying out in pain and grabbing his knee. Anti bit down on Will's shoulder, drawing out a loud snarl from the enraged beta. No way in hell was Anti about to let Will take his mate from him, the omega clawing and biting at him with everything he had. Will managed to throw Anti off of him, blood pouring from the wounds he sustained on his forehead.  
"You fucking bitch! You should've been shot on site when I found your mangy ass wandering around the street! But Damien can't protect you now, you filthy, diseased cunt!" Anti snarled, using his body to cover Damien's. The omega would happily die for his mate, no questions asked. He loved him more than he loved himself. Matt sank down into the seat, noticing that Will's eyes were now on him.  
"I'm going to kill each and every one of you. Except for you, puppy. You belong to me now, don't you?" Nate's eyes narrowed, balling up his fists as a primal and protective growl rumbled inside his chest. He didn't need Matt to tell him that this was the man that hurt him, he could smell his vile sent all over his mate. He wanted to rip his throat out, watch him slowly bleed out and die. No one touches his baby and lives to talk about it. Tyler panted as blood soaked his jeans after taking that stray bullet to the knee. Ethan whimpered, crawling out from under the car shakily, pulling Tyler's head onto his lap. He growled suddenly. Ethan was never aggressive, but seeing Tyler had been shot by this maniac, he couldn't help but want to attack.   
Mark didn't want to let Jack go. But the safest place for him at the moment was in the car, with Matt. So he inched his way over to the open door, setting Jack inside.   
"Alpha-"   
"Stay here, little one." Mark whispered, facing Will and shutting the door. Nate and Mark exchanged a wicked grin, silently agreeing to take this fucker out together. This man was the one that beat Jack, raped Matt and countless others. He shouldn't be allowed to live. As Will aimed the gun as Anti, pulling back the hammer and preparing to end him right in front of everyone, Mark lunged at the beta, taking him down as the gun fired and sent a bullet straight into Anti's arm. It would have hit Damien if the omega wasn't protecting him, effectively killing the alpha. Anti screamed out, snapping Damien back to a semi conscious state at the sound of his mate in pain. Will fell the the ground, landing on his injured arm with a sickening crunch. Nate jumped at the chance to bring him pain, prying the gun out of Will's hand as Mark held him down.   
Will cried out slightly as his arm exploded in pain, before growling and snapping at the alpha that was pinning him. As soon as he heard the click of his gun he looked over to see Nate aiming at him. Will sneered, looking up at Nate with wild eyes.   
"Go on. Shoot. I bet you don't have the balls."   
Nate took a deep breath. This man raped his mate. He needed to die.   
So, without another moment's hesitation, he pressed the gun to Will's forehead and pulled the trigger.

 


	43. Chapter 43

The shot rang out, Will going limp under Mark. Nate dropped the gun and backed up.   
"Let's... Let's go home." He said, looking down at Damien and Anti. The alpha was weakly trying to comfort his injured mate.   
"Wh-what about the others? There are dozens of them in there." Jack whimpered, cuddling close to Matt as the omega shook. Mark pulled out his phone, calling the police to report the building anonymously.  
"Nate..you might wanna wipe your prints off of the gun. Murder is still a crime." Tyler weakly chuckled, wincing as he tried to sit up.  
"Alpha, you're hurt. You need to go to the hospital." Ethan said, keeping him from injuring himself any further.  
"I'm f-fine, Eth."  
"Tyler, that's not open for debate. You're going." The alpha groaned, rolling his eyes as Ethan pressed a kiss to his forehead. Mark and Nate had to help Tyler into the front seat, Ethan driving.   
"What about... What about Anti?" Jack asked meekly, looking out to the crying omega. Mark got in the back, grabbing Jack and holding the omega on his lap, hugging his nude form close. Mark quickly pulled off his shirt to cover Jack up.   
"I don't know sweetheart." He whispered, Jack looking up at him pleadingly.   
"Don't just leave him, please." He begged, Mark's common sense crumbling to dust as his mate looked at him with those eyes. He leaned down to kiss him lovingly, holding the tiny omega as close as possible.   
"Please. He needs us too." Jack begged, cracking Mark's hard shell like an egg. The alpha sighed, looking over at Nate who was sitting next to him with Matt curled up on his lap. Anti seemed like a lost cause to him, far too feral to have in the house with them. But he was wrong to think that way. Anti is merely a product of his environment, acting a bit animalistic because that was how he was treated. He was made to feel like he was nothing more than a mangy dog, only worthy of licking the shit off of his master's boot. He was more than what he seemed, and if Mark just gave him a chance he would see how sweet he really was. But if they took Anti, they would have to take Damien too. That was a risk Mark wasn't willing to take. This man held Jack and Matt captive, as well as Anti. In Mark's eyes he was evil, unworthy of compassion. So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.   
"Nate, what do we do about them? They're hurt." Mark muttered, hoping that Nate would have the right method of dealing with it. Nate looked down at them in disgust, growling.   
"They're not staying in **_my_** house." He muttered, pulling Matt closer. The omega looked up at him.   
"Alpha... They helped me..." He whispered, and Nate's expression softened.   
"Let them stay alpha, they need to go to the hospital." He reached up, rubbing Nate's soft cheek with his thumb. The alpha sighed.   
"... Alright." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his mate lovingly. Nate set his mate down on the seat, climbing out of the car as he approached Anti. The omega was bleeding pretty heavily, covering his wound and shaking like a beat dog. Damien was barely conscious, a gun shot wound to the shoulder clearly causing the pool of blood that settled underneath him.  
"Anti? We're gonna get you some help, ok? Can you help me sit him up so I can get him in the car?" Nate gently asked his mate, reminding himself that Anti was a victim too. The omega nodded, Anti was a bit skittish as Nate reached out to check his arm. The alpha pulled his shirt off, not caring that it was soaked with blood and rain as he tore it into strips. Anti extended his arm, allowing Nate to tie the fabric around his wound so the bleeding would slow down a bit.   
"You ok?" The alpha asked, hooking his finger under Anti's quivering chin. The omega nodded, his tears melting into the rain that soaked him to the bone.  
"Alright, let's get him up and into the car, ok. I'll do the lifting, just talk to him for me so he doesn't freak out."   
Matt nodded at his alpha's order, watching as he gently lifted Anti.   
"Hey, you did very good today." Matt said as Anti was placed next to him and Mark. Jack reached over to pet him soothingly, Anti looking at the small omega as silent tears ran down his cheeks.   
"M-my alpha..." He whispered, whining quietly. Nate sighed, looking down at Damien, before bending down and lifting him up.   
"Jesus _**fuck**_ you're heavy..." He grunted, setting him in the car none too gently. Damien flinched slightly.   
"God, I'm getting my car all bloody.." Nate muttered, looking for a free place to sit before deciding to sit on the floor with his chin on Matt's lap. Ethan pulled away as soon as the door shut, driving to the nearest hospital and leaving the warehouse behind. Will's body was left behind as well, with his prints all over the gun Nate used to kill him. Eventually it would point back to Damien, but until then they were safe and sound, back together where they should be. Anti melted into Jack's light touches, holding his arm weakly. But it was at that moment that he realized that his heat was completely gone. He was due to endure at least another three to four days before it would subside. The only reason it would leave this early was if...  
Anti smiled, placing his hand over his belly as he looked at Damien. His heart swelled with joy, leaning down to nuzzle Jack, purring.   
"What's got you so happy?" The boy giggled, and gasped when Anti placed one of Jack's small hands on his stomach.   
"No way.." the boy grinned, and Anti nodded. Jack couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he cuddled up to his mate. He could have had that too if he wasn't such a fuck up. But Mark said it wasn't his fault, and Jack believed him. The little omega leaned up to kiss Mark, the alpha smiling widely as he ran his large hands over Jack's little body. He finally had him back, and he would never let him go again.


End file.
